Tokyoto High
by Akito-Yagami
Summary: Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon
1. First Day

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Well we all knew this was coming eventually, my first ever Fighting game Fanfic. I was planning to make it solely **SNK/KoF** oriented but there are some really neat **Capcom** characters I admire as well as some **Sammy** characters. So there will be lots of Cameos with characters we all know and love. The general idea is that there is a High School, **Tokyo-to High**. (For those of you who have played **Jet Grind Radio** you'll get the pun) _

_Rather than trying to think of weird reasons for things to be happened it's just easier to assume that all the characters go to school with each other. It is set after the 2nd **Rival Schools** incident and just before **Street Fighter 3** took place, as far as **SNK** chronology goes it's after Iori Retired from the **King of Fighters** Tournaments, keep in mind that event hasn't happened yet, But my world so my rules. It centers on a lot of things but mainly some heart ache that our hero (Hero? Ha! When did this happen?) Akito has to deal with as well as doing his best to remain true to the one he is promised too. Look forward to lots of fighting! Lots of Romance! And lots of Storyline!_

_**Mind you the only character © me is Akito Yagami, all other characters are © either Capcom, SNK, Sammy, or any other company I have borrowed existing characters**_

* * *

Chapter 1 – First Day

He wandered through the halls slowly, his backpack flung effortlessly over his shoulder as he held his schedule loosely trying to memorize it and find the classes he would be attending later that day. It was middle of the semester but he was allowed admittance to Tokyo-to High, he just had tons of make up work to catch up on.

He passed each doorway occasionally looking up at the occupants of the students in class. He grimaced slightly he definitely wasn't looking forward to making new friends. He knew already he wasn't exactly the most sociable person in the world. In fact he preferred to keep to himself, do his work and attract as little attention as possible.

His eyes roamed to his schedule "3-B Basic Engineering Theories..." he muttered to himself. He reached down and tugged on his wallet chain out of habit and looked up through a window again, for a moment he caught the eyes of a young girl no older then 16, she had short black hair, only a few inches shy of shoulder length and wore a camouflage tank top. Her eyes seemed a glassy grey that accompanied her rather apathetic demeanor. He blinked and their gaze broke and he continued on his way.

He reached up and scratched his catlike ears and sighed. He knew this was definitely going to be an interesting year.

"3-B looks like I'm here..." He said to himself in a reluctant tone. He reached to the door and was suddenly pulled away by a rather cheery voice.

"Hey! You're the new kid right?" He turned slowly and turned to see a heavily tanned girl about a foot shorter then himself. She wore an army green beanie with a white top and similar army green cargo pants. "Yea I guess so..." he replied trying to keep his voice to a minimum. He didn't want more attention then was necessary.

"Sweet!" The girl exclaimed enthusiastically with a rather large grin on her face. "The names Pupa Salgueiro, I just moved to Tokyo-to last month so I'm kinda new myself. And you are?" She said quietly and blinked, her eyes filled with curiosity. "Um... Akito... Akito Yagami... New myself... that's about it."

"Akito? Sweet! Nice to meet ya!" Pupa replied and with one fluid movement scooped up his schedule and looked it over excitedly. "Hey we got Basic Engineering Theories together! Isn't that great?!" Pupa giggled in a girlish way. "Uh yea... Super..." Akito added blinking to himself. Pupa's eyes roamed the schedule for a few moments then handed it back to him. She stopped for a moment, her eyes fixated on Akito's ears.

An eerie silence passed for a few moments, then spontaneously she glomped Akito pulling at his ears and tail in a mixture of playfulness and curiosity, a thousand questions flying out of her mouth during this time "Uwaa! How cute! Are they real?! Where did you get them?! Can I have some too?! Were you born with them?! Where does your tail begin?!" Akito jumped up moments before Pupa could remove his pants to further examine the origins of his Neko-jin tail.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Akito almost screamed back at her, his heart racing a mile a minute as he backed away into the nearby lockers. "Oh sorry... I just get excited easily tehehehe..." "I-I noticed!" Akito let out sigh and struggled to regain his composure.

"Shouldn't we be getting to class then...?" Akito said opening his eyes and looking at Pupa feeling slightly estranged from her now. "Oh there's no class right now, well not for us anyways..." She put her hands behind her head and looked up at the ceiling rather bored "Professor Faust had to leave, so he gave the rest of the class a Free Study period... He's been doing that a lot recently..." Akito picked up his back pack once again and swung it over his shoulder. "About how many people are in his class?" "Oh including me and you? Two!" Pupa replied with a slight grin on her face. "Just two?..." "yep yep, see I wanted to major in engineering and the only person qualified to teach anything remotely related to the topic is Professor Faust. But I spend more time working on my own projects he pretty much just hands me out a steady grade so I won't draw attention to his constant absences.

Pupa suddenly jumped up about half a foot in excitement "Oh I know! I'll show you around the school!" "You... don't have too... Really..." "No no I want too! Besides I'm bored!" She quickly grabbed Akito's arm and proceeded to drag him down the hall. He once again turned to see if the girl he had met eyes with was still there. He took note that she was, although she was facing towards the chalkboard not really paying attention to her surroundings.

Pupa soon noticed his fascination with her and crept up besides Akito slyly and smirked "Already fancying Akira ne?" Akito jumped a bit and looked over at her "What? No no she just reminds me of someone I use to know..." "Whelp don't get your hopes up, that's Akira Kazama. She's not exactly little Miss social, and besides every guy who's tried to get close to her has gotten beat down by her." Pupa smirked slyly as she said this. They continued to walk down the hallway.

"So she's a martial artist?" Akito asked curiously. "Yep yep one of the best in the school. In fact that's what this school is known for! Football is too cliché, Baseball is boring, and most other sports don't take interest in the student body. So we're known as the school of Fighting Fury." Akito smirked to himself while walking. No wonder his cousin Iori had suggested he attend Tokyo-to high, if he were to loose his temper it would make little to no difference in a school full of fighters.

"In fact," Pupa continued despite the fact Akito was only hearing a shadow of her voice. "Fights break out all the time here it's rather common. It's just a day's detention really. Well anyways enough about the school, let's talk about you! How old are you? What's your martial arts style? What's your favorite color?!" Pupa started up again with her barrage of questions but was soon interrupted by Akito's responses

"I'm from the Yagami family so I use Yagami Style martial arts. My favorite color would be Black, it hides blood stains easily. And... I'm about... 3000 years old, give or take..." Pupa blinked at him then burst out laughing. "that's funny! You can't be older then 17!" Akito's ears flattened against his head rather agitated but then he shrugged it off. Traveling through different realms of reality had severely taken it's toll on his outwards appearance, it seemed his body would age to accommodate the specifications of the realm he was in. "Yep a real riot..." He said softly and continued to walk.

"So who does Akira remind you of ne?" Pupa said trying to strike of conversation once again as they rounded a corner heading out into a patio area. "Eh... she reminds me of my Sister, well my sister from my mother's side..." "Sister?! Who is she?! Do I know her?!" pupa asked once again working herself up into a frenzy of questions. "You might.. she goes here to Tokyo-to High, her name is Hibiki Takane." "Hibiki? The scary quite girl, with the sword?!" "yep that'd be her..." Akito said and sat down throwing his back pack down on the table. He tied his long sapphire hair back in a pony tail that ran down his back.

"Wait a minute! If she's your sister why does she have the name Takane?!" Pupa said in disbelief for a moment. "I just said she's from my mother's side of the family. I guess in reality we'd only be step siblings. See my mortal mother her name was Yagami... after I was born she took on a husband and took his name Takane... it's rather complicated..." "No not really I understand it now! It makes perfect sense!" Pupa said in mock voice of comprehension.

Akito closes his eyes for a moment and put his head down. Even though he had gone to sleep early he still felt exhausted. But that was usual for Realm jumping. He always told himself it was the magical equivalent to Jet lag but that offered little comfort.

"Who's your friend Pupa?" another female voice was heard in the distance. Akito's ears perked up as he lifted his head and looked for the source. "The new Kid!" Pupa added excitedly. "Cute!" an Asian girl stood before them, her hair was black and up in a bizarre pony tail with the exception of her bangs which seemed to extrude from her head. She was wearing a school uniform, which Akito found odd seeing as how a uniform wasn't enforced or recommended.

"Akito this is my friend Ibuki, Ibuki this is Akito!" Pupa said introducing the two. "Um... hey" Akito said blankly not really sure how to greet her. "Hey yourself." She added with a playful hint in her voice. "So why are you here?" Ibuki said curiously. "My cousin suggested I attend school to get my mind off of things..." "And guess what?" Pupa interrupted him suddenly. "His sister is Hibiki!"

"Hibiki?!" Ibuki remarked one part excited another part fearful. "That girl is crazy! One time we had a go and she was merciless!" Akito smiled at this, the thought of his little sister able to scare the crap out of people almost twice her age was hilarious. Although he had to admit he only knew the sweet side of his sister he knew she had a temper when pushed too far. "Yea... That's my sis..."

"I wonder..." Ibuki said a soft hint of ambition in her voice. Akito looked at her blankly. "Akito was it right?" He nodded in concordance. "Alright then. Akito I challenge you to a Match right here! Right now! I need to know if the Fighting Fury runs in the family." "Wha?" both Akito and Pupa exclaimed at once. "Look, Ibuki, nothing personal but I don't want to hurt you..." Akito said trying to think of a better way out of this scenario, he definitely didn't want to have a fight his first day of school. "Don't you dare underestimate me! I'm brought down guys at least 3 times your size!" Ibuki retorted slight agitation in her voice. "But... Look, I just don't want any trouble..." "Trouble?!," Ibuki laughed to herself as she narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "Seems to me like you're just a coward!"

Akito's ears flattened against his head as he released a soft sigh and looked over at Pupa for some sort of solace but found none. Pupa herself was looking up at Ibuki with a look of embarrassment on her face. "Fine... just let's keep it quite I don't want detention my first day..." Akito said as he took off his black leather jacket and setting it on the table. Ibuki smirked rather eagerly and leapt back into the air, when she landed her school clothes were shredded. She stood before Akito now in her fighting garb, a tan ninja training suit.

"Hmmm... Shinobi School?" Akito asked questionably slowly lowering his arms and head getting into position an almost mediatory state. "How did you know?" Ibuki said a slight hint of impression in her voice as she reached behind her back pulling out two throwing knives. "I studied the Shinobi when it was first starting out... rather interesting. "Ibuki blinked in disbelief "Right... well enough talk! Go for broke!"

Ibuki leapt back in the air and sent a small shower of throwing knives at him. Akito still in a state of meditation seemed to effortlessly sidestep them as if he knew where they were to strike before she did. Ibuki landed and pouted. "Hmm beginners luck!" Akito smirked and opened his eyes. Akito smirked and held up his palm and created a soft sapphire flame, the same color of his hair. The flame left his hand and traveled unseen path towards its target. Ibuki leaped up into the air once more and kicked off against the wall and landed behind him and delivered a barrage of swift kicks. Akito hand just recovered from his attack but managed to parry the kicks with his arms. "Not bad Shinobi! But let's kick it up a notch..."

Akito smirked and charged at her suddenly the sapphire flame once again igniting in his palm, a sudden look of shock flew across her face as she attempted to leap back but failed. In one fluid movement, Akito had taken her down with his arm and with his concentrated energy engulfed her in sapphire flame for moment. Ibuki let out a howl of pain rolled back away him. She padded out the flames and jumped to her feet, there was no way she was going to let him intimidate her. She leapt over his head once again and sent down another shower oh throwing stars, all of which who hit their target with deadly accuracy. Akito flinched taking the hits but held in his pain. "Awww... that's more like it!"

Ibuki landed to her feet and recovered into her fighting stance, as Akito did the same. "That's all well in fun, but you said let's make this brief so it's time to end it!" Ibuki said in a tainting manner as she charged toward him, he just smirked sadistically awaiting her attack. She drew another throwing star and dived down towards his legs. "A typical Shinobi move!" Akito said mockingly and placed his hands on her head and flipped over her attack but dug his finger tips into her head and focused his energy once again and threw her over his head.

As she left his hands she felt herself engulfed in the sapphire flame, pain soared through her body then it suddenly stop with a hard thud. Her body had slammed full force into a nearby wall. Akito stayed in his fighting stance as Ibuki struggled vainly to return to her feet, until she finally gave up and slumped over exhausted.

Akito walked over to her slowly and knelt down besides her offered his hand. "You ok? Or did I give you too much?" A slight hint of egotism in his voice as he helped Ibuki to her feet. He led over to the bench where Pupa was looking over some homework.

"Ouch ouch..." Ibuki said to herself rubbing her head, she looked over at the wall a saw a small crater in it the size of her body and couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"I take it back," she said after a few seconds of admiring Akito's handy work "You're much worse then your sister. I at least left her match being able to walk."

Akito grinned softly but quickly hide it. "Where is my sister anyways...? I need to talk to her about stuff..."

Pupa who was now thoroughly bored, and having only taken slight interest in the fight, spoke softly a pencil in her mouth wiggling up and down as she spoke. "She's in Kendo class now, but it wouldn't be wise to interrupt that class coach Hayato doesn't like interruptions." Akito blinked over at Pupa "Do you just know everyone's schedule?" he muttered sarcastically. She nodded obviously unaware of his sarcasm. "When I was knew I wanted to make new friends so I printed out everyone's schedule" "Talk about invasion of privacy..." Akito muttered to himself.

Ibuki got to her feet and rubbed her neck softly "Well I'm gonna go get changed back into my school clothes..." "I'll come help ya Ibuki!" Pupa said getting rather excited at the fact that she finally had something to do. "See ya Akito!" "Yea see you again I'll want a rematch!" The two left the patio area, Akito watched them until they were out of sight.

He set his head down once more and pulled his jacket over his head giving him a small shadow to rest in. "So far so good..." He told himself as he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. It was so peaceful here, No drama, no emotional turmoil, No pain

"Well well, if it isn't my dear old Friend Akito" Shivers of fear and anger ran up and down his spine as he removed his jacket and looked up at the one person he was hoping to avoid. "N... Nova?!" his voice stammered as he got to his feet hastedly. "You don't look happy to see my Akito," he grinned showing his fangs for a moment "...Perfect."


	2. Enter Nova

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Well well seems we had an interesting first chapter! Akito seemed to make himself a few friends already even though he didn't intend to. And poor Ibuki but at least she has incentive to train harder, she needs to get back at Akito now._

_As far as the rather mysterious Akira Kazama, why does Akito feel drawn to her? And what's up with Professor Faust being gone all the time? More importantly, doesn't anyone care that Akito didn't attend first period? Lol_

_But more importantly, why is Nova here? How is Nova here? Guess you'll just have to read to find out! _ï 


	3. Promises

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Second chapter came and went didn't it? It seemed like only yesterday I was writing it. It was only yesterday hmmm..._

_Well regardless we learned a little about Nova, a little more about Akito's relationship with his sister and her feelings towards Tsunami. Ack Tsunami and her won't get along very well will they hmm? Well looks like we have to wait till Christmas time when Tsunami comes to visit before their conflict can begin!_

_And now it seems that romance is in the air eh? Well it could just be really bad cheese; it's really hard to tell the difference some times._

_Whelp despite what happened it's time for chapter 3! So enjoy!_

**_Akito Yagami & Nova Yagami © me, Tsunami is © my lovely Tsu-chan, all other characters are © either Capcom, SNK, Sammy, or any other company I have borrowed existing characters_**

Chapter 3 - Promises

There he stood; face to face with the girl everyone had warned him about. Akito swallowed hard then manages a soft smile and handed her a handful of napkins. "Here," he said his voice rather meek; he could feel his cheeks flushing rather quickly "I think you wanted some napkins too..." "Oh yea..." Akira said in equal awkwardness "Thanks..."

They stared at each for a few moments longer. Nothing really seemed appropriate to say Akito felt. Finally the silence was broken. "You're the new kid right...?" Akira said softly looking down at the napkins Akito had handed her. "Uh... yea..."

Akira's eyes stayed on the napkins as she continued. "Akito right... Yagami of the Yagami clan?" Akito's sudden embarrassment left for a moment. "Yea how did you know?" He was now looking at her with a look of awe and a tone of impression on his voice. "Oh well you see I have that ninja girl what's her name..." "Ibuki?" Akito said curiously although he was quite sure that's who she meant. "Yes that's her, is she a friend of yours?" Akito blinked and shrugged. "I guess you call her a friend..."

"Well... I have her for Study hall... and she was talking to her friend about you... I just kinda over heard really..." Akito nodded and stammered in his speech. "Well no harm, no foul..." Akira looked up at him and nodded her head. "Hey listen... I'm eating lunch with some friends... your welcome to join us." She said still in her meek tone. "I'm kinda eating lunch with my sister at the moment, as well as some friends of my own..." "Oh..." Akira said her voice laced with notable disappointment.

"Well... I think we have class together next." "Really?" Akito began but was soon cut off by a rather loud and obnoxious voice. "Hey Akira! What's the hold up?! Did you get the napkins or what?"

Both Akira and Akito turned to find the source of the noise. Standing adjacent to Akira was a young man wearing a lavender pair of pants that were obviously sizes larger then was intended for him, and a matching lavender jacket. Akito admitted to himself as odd as he thought his clothing was it was no match for his hair, which was a bright blonde that stood about a foot or so straight up from his head.

"Oh... sorry Edge, I was just talking to Akito..." Akira said gathering some more napkins making it look like she was doing something. Edge eyed Akito for a moment then sneered humorously at him and burst out laughing. "Akira what have I told you about taking in strays?"

Akito's ears flattened against his head as he repressed a growl. Akira looked over at Edge. "He's nice Edge..." Akito spoke up; "If she wants to talk let her talk." he had to admit chivalry was one of his flaws. Edge walked closer to Akito. "I don't recall anyone asking your opinion!" Akito's eyes narrowed; if it was one thing that quickly agitated him it was people who tried to intimidate him.

"Look you pompous little prick," Akito's voice rose as he could feel anger swelling up inside him. "No one asked you to come here, much less wanted to hear your obnoxious bitching about the matter of me and Akira speaking!" Edge's voice rose in volume to match Akito's "Well maybe I'm just looking out for her! Don't' want her catching any of your fleas do I?!"

Akito's eyes flared a violent amethyst as he now growled quite audibly this time. "Brother!" Hibiki had rushed over in front of him and Edge; Akito now became aware that the entire student body in the cafeteria was watching the pair of them. "Stop it Brother! You'll get in trouble stop it please!"

Akito felt himself calming down and was not sure why. His blood no longer boiled and he felt the flare in his eyes slowly dying down. He looked down at his sister, into her eyes and felt himself once again able to gather his composure.

"Uh... yea..." Akito said looking down at his sister. Just then a loud whistle was blown that echoed throughout the silent cafeteria. "What's going on here?!" A sharp rather high pitched girl's voice called out. Everyone in the intermediate area turned to see a girl quickly approaching wearing a white tank top and army green cargo pants. Her hair was a deep brown and shoulder length but was tied back currently.

"Well I asked what's going on here?" She said again loudly and rather sternly this time. "Calm down Muchiko," Edge said rather coolly. "Don't tell me to calm down! I'm the hall monitor! If a fight breaks out during lunch we'll have a riot and that is something I'm Not going to allow on my shift!" Akito had to admit he was rather unsettled by her although she appeared small and frail.

Hibiki spoke up. "It was Eiji, He was arguing with my brother, and my brother was just trying to protect Akira..." Edge winced as he heard his real name uttered; how he loathed it. Akito looked down at Hibiki, she was not afraid of this new girl in fact she looked rather happy to see her.

Muchiko nodded her head and pulled out a small note pad and began to write something. "Edge hmm? Why am I not surprised..." "Hey that's not fair!" Edge began but was quickly silenced by an icy glare from Muchiko. "Hibiki Takane is one of the most trustworthy students at the school, her testimony is more then enough to get you detention. Especially considering your record Edge!"

Muchiko ripped off the note from her pad and handed it to Edge. He quickly snatched it up and pocketed it grumbling to himself about fairness and whining. "You have detention after school Edge; you know the time and place! And don't make me come look for you! Got it?!" Muchiko added a slight threat in her voice. "Yea yea... I hear you..."

Edge turned to walk away and muttered to Akito in a whisper only he could hear. "This isn't over... you can't hide behind your little sister forever..." Akito glared back at him but let it go. "Come on Akira! We're going!" Edge yelled at her. Akira turned to leave as well and looked at Akito one more time and mouthed silently "Nice meeting you..." so that Edge wouldn't hear.

"The nerve of that guy..." Muchiko began but interrupted herself. "And you..." She turned to look at Akito but stopped to think for a moment. "Akito..." Hibiki said as if answering Muchiko's unasked question. "Right," Muchiko began up again. "And you Akito, you keep yourself out of trouble! I know you wanted to protect Akira, but rules are rules and next time you break one you'll have detention got it?" "Uh yea sure..." Akito said even though he highly doubted he would be given detention by Muchiko who seemed to be a friend of his sister's.

"Well back to lunch you two, I have many halls that need monitoring." Muchiko turned and left. Akito picked up the chop sticks he had dropped during the argument and grabbed some more napkins and smiled at Hibiki. "Let's go."

The cafeteria had once again returned to its normal rumble of mixed conversations and noise. Akito followed Hibiki back to their table against the back wall and sat down with Ibuki and Pupa. "You must be really brave or really stupid." Ibuki said lightheartedly her feet on the table as she balanced herself lying back in her chair. "Eh?" Akito said looking at her bemused. "Edge is one of the biggest trouble makers here! And if you got him as an enemy your life is pretty much gonna be filled with a lot of problems..."

"I'll bet..." Akito said sourly passing out the chopsticks and napkins before sitting down. He had more important things to worry about then some stupid school bully. "And where were you during all that?" Akito said after a moment looking at Pupa. She blinked harmlessly. "I saw you were talking to Akira so I got out of way so you two could talk. I didn't know Edge would be showing up."

"Yea well... he did..." Akito muttered as he opened his bento and began to eat his steak strips. "He's a real pain but don't let him get to you." Ibuki said trying to reassure him. "I mean your loads stronger then him, I know that already..." She rubbed the back of her head that still ached from her tiff with Akito before hand. "but it's not really him you have to worry about, it's his cronies."

"There's only one person I'm afraid of..." Akito said bluntly "And it's not him." Akito finished the rest of his meal in silence still frustrated about not being able to strike Eiji. Pupa and Ibuki took turns trying to balance the chop sticks on their noses and timing how long they could keep them that way. Hibiki who seemed rather chipper now, hummed to herself and finished her Math homework while eating at the same time. The bell rang a few moments after everyone had finished and they rose and began to collect their belongings.

Akito pulled his schedule out of his pocket and looked it over. "Does anyone know where 4-C is?" He said looking around at his current companions. Pupa shot up from her seat and grinned widely. "That's Sex Ed, its upstairs!" Ibuki grabbed her backpack and flung it over her back. "The teacher is Ms. Morrigan Aensland. She's alright, I mean she's nice... just kinda weird." Ibuki looked over at Pupa nervously. "Some people say she's a succubus..." Hibiki added picking up her book bag and swinging her sword case over her shoulder. "That's why I refuse to take her class..." Akito blinked at them. "Um right... so up the stairs right?"

"Have fun with Akira!" Pupa said enthusiastically as she turned to turn to leave. "W-What?" Pupa stopped for a moment blinked. "You have class with her next, and that's Sex Ed." She grinned and left walking with Hibiki. His sister turned back and smiled at him. "I like Akira... she's nice..." she said softly before turning and running off to catch up with Pupa.

Akito blinked and turned to Ibuki. "What was that all about?" Ibuki looked at him and frowned. "You really are dense aren't you? Hibiki and Pupa want you to go for it with Akira!" Ibuki looked at him squarely. "G-Go for what?!" Akito exclaimed back at her. "You know, we all think you guys would be a cute couple that's all." "No no I have... have someone..." Ibuki's eyebrows raised as she looked questionably at him. "You do?! Someone who goes here?"

Akito looked down to at his hand, to his ring finger. A silver band across it. "Well... I'm promised to someone... already..." Ibuki scratched her head and blinked. "We'll don't go looking to me for advice I'm bad at this sort of thing... I mean I went out with Edge for like a week..." she rubbed her forehead to show frustration. "Well look I'm off, I got History..."

Ibuki turned and left. Akito turned to the stairs at the other side of the cafeteria and slowly began to ascend them. Why did everyone want him to go out with Akira? He was promised to Tsunami. He made that promise long ago to her, and it was the most important to him. He sighed to himself, after all his sister didn't know how close he was to Tsunami; she was probably just trying to cheer him up by suggesting he see someone else.

"Akito..." He lifted his head and looked up to see Akira waiting for him on the top of the stairs. He gulped hard looking at her and blushed brightly. She slowly walked down the stairs and pressed her body against his, Akito could feel his face a bright crimson. She soon buried her face in his chest, he could feel her warm breath on his shirt as he let go of his back pack dropping it to the ground. Akito struggled for rational though, the shock of having her this close to him; clinging to him was too much.

"A... Akira...?" he managed out despite his rising body temperature. She pressed her chest up against his and leaned up kissing him softly. He froze instantly, her lips so soft and tender against his, he could feel her tongue slowly inching into his mouth as it sought his out. A soft licking began as he began to swoon. Akira slowly broke the kiss and looked up at him blushing, her cheeks a rosy pink. "Is this what you want Akito...?" She reached down and rested her hand on his crotch as Akito gasped slightly, her shyness seemed to fade away and only her aggressiveness was present.

She looked up at him and smiled, her teeth an unnatural white. Akito squirmed free of her grasp and took a few steps back. "Isn't this what you want Akito...?" Her body slowly started to shift and change. Her skin grew tan and her hair blonde, her clothing changing till she was the likeness of Pupa. "What about this Akito ne? Like them frisky and hyper?" Her voice giggled resembling Pupa's right down to the high-pitched tone.

"No?" Pupa said her appearance changing once again. Akito continued to watch stupefied only taking steps back when she would approach him. Her appearance soon resembled Ibuki as she winked at him a playful way and grinned. "Yep Akito likes them dominate. Able to work up a good sweat with him right?" Akito took a few more steps back and stumbled back onto the stairs. She slowly leaned down and crawled onto him, her appearance changing once more, her frame shrunk and her hair grew long down to her back side as she soon resembled his half sister. "Does Brother want to play the dominate one... and teach his little innocent sister how to make love...?" The voice said slowly in the same timid voice that was Hibiki's.

"What do you want Akito...?" Her appearance changed once more, long flowing red hair with ivory bangs hanging down her face. Her eyes a soft loving green as she pressed herself tightly against. Her skin a soft creamy texture, she licked his chin softly and blushed the cute way that Akito remembered when they had first kissed her.

"Tsunami?!" His voice was filled with disbelief and confusion. "Akito... what do you want...?"


	4. Partners

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Dun dun dunn! Looks like Akito made his first enemy! Well aside from Nova anyways, but Nova doesn't really count. Seeing as how people fight against themselves all the time. All though I don't think it's this literal of a sense._

_Any who, seems like everyone wants Akito to hook up with Akira eh? Poor poor, heart broken, Orochi ridden, Akito._

_At least it looks like Akito is gonna get some ass doesn't it?! Looks like you'll have to read and find out!_

**_You know the drill by now, Akito Yagami & Nova Yagami © me, Tsunami is © my lovely Tsu-chan, all other characters are © either Capcom, SNK, Sammy, or any other company I have borrowed existing characters_**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Partners

Akito gulped hard, he had nowhere else to run. His back was already against the stairs and although it was a rather uncomfortable position, he seemed more concerned with the person on top of him right now.

"Tsunami...?" He asked again in disbelief. This couldn't be Tsunami; she was staying with her parents. She was miles away.

Akito quickly came to his senses and pushed her away and rose to his feet angrily. "You're not Tsunami so just leave me alone! You know nothing about me and nothing about what I want!" The figure of Tsunami rose to her feet and pouted. "Guess there's no fooling you is there?" the image faded and much to Akito's surprise before him stood his shoddier half.

The ebon and ivory hair mixture became visible and what had been Tsunami's beautiful slender form melted away to behold the firm lean build of Nova. Akito growled to himself, he definitely was not in the mood for this now.

"I wonder if there's fooling your new friends hmmm?" Nova smirked slyly and proceeded to walk down the stairs, his back to Akito. Akito's mind ran wild with scenarios of how Nova would destroy what little friends he had here. His fist soon balled as he ignited a sapphire flame around it. "You leave them out of this! This has nothing to do with them."

Nova stopped about four stairs from the bottom and looked back at him and smiling an eerily sweet smile. "But my dearest Akito, if they are a part of your life then it has everything to do with them." Akito could feel his blood boiling once again, he wanted so bad to leap down and attack him, gut him and leave nothing left. But common sense stepped in; he knew he was nowhere near the fighting capacity of Nova. Nova continued down the stairs and said back in an arrogant and teasing voice. "Oh and do give Tsunami my dearest heartfelt affection. It's been so long since I've seen her, or not long enough."

Akito's heart rate slowed as Nova walked away. For a moment he was tempted to chase after him and assault him violently, but he knew it would be in vain. Just then the door at the top of the stairs swung open and a soft meek voice called to him. "Akito...?" He looked up and saw Akira, he was sure it was the real one because she was timid once again. "Oh hey... sorry just dropped my back pack..."

He quickly extinguished the sapphire flame engulfing his hand before she could notice it. "Well come on... I saved you a seat..." she said smiling softly. Akito bent down and picked up his back pack and swung it over his back and smiled up at her. The pair proceeded through the doors and down the hallway to room 4-c. Akira sat down in her desk which was located in the back but she had moved a desk up so Akito could sit behind her. Akito went up to the teacher's desk and pulled his schedule out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She wore a small pair of glasses on her nose obviously for reading, her hair was a long emerald green that flowed down past her shoulder blades, and completed the ensemble with a black skirt and white blouse. She looked up at him and handed back his schedule to him after making the appropriate notes in her grade book. "Welcome to Sexual Education Mr. Yagami, sit where you wish." He nodded and took the schedule from her and proceeded to sit behind Akira and released a soft sigh. He hoped he didn't have to introduce himself to this class, and much to his relief he didn't.

The class started without so much as acknowledgement of his presence. The lights turned off and Mr. Aensland started a projector that had been located in the back of the class a few desks away from Akito. The film was the mating habits of teenagers and the common myths and misconceptions about pre-marital sex.

Akito took out a note book and took a few notes; although he was quiet sure he knew all he needed to from his intimate nights with Tsunami. Halfway through his notes Akira turned around and dropped him folded up piece of paper then quickly turned around. She had obviously attempted to make seem like she was stretching.

Akito scooped up the note and unfolded it silently and began to read. '_Akito,_' he looked around quickly to make sure Mrs. Aensland wasn't looking at him; he continued. _'Thank you for trying to stick up for me at lunch. Not many people would have tried to do that. Especially to Eiji.'_ Drawn in the corner was a crude little drawing of Akira glomping Akito and pulling his ears playfully and saying _'My hero!'_ He smiled at this and continued to read. _'What class do you have next? I have European Literature next. Are you staying on campus? My brother Daigo is a guidance counselor here so I get to stay on campus, it's kinda a bother but also a convenience. Do you want to do something after school? Sincerely, Akira'_

Akito looked up and at the movie which was now droned on about how thousands of sperm travel in one drop of semen, but that only one is necessary to impregnate the female's egg. He turned the page in his notebook to a blank page, looked down, and began to write. _'Dear Akira, No need for thanks. I kinda have a chivalry complex. I don't think its right to treat women that way. I have-' _

Akito stopped writing and pulled out his schedule he wasn't sure what he had next. He looked it over and pocketed it once more.

'_I have Archery Practice for the Archery Club next. I needed to take something for P.E. Credit and I find Archery really relaxing. I'm not staying on campus I'm staying with my cousin Iori. It's not that far from the school. I would be flattered to do something after school-' _

Akito stopped writing in mid sentence. Would this mean they would be going out? Like on a date? Or just as friends? To quickly apt this he quickly wrote.

'_However, I kind of promised my sister already that I would spend time with her after school. I haven't seen her since she was a baby and she wants to spend time with me. Maybe we can another time. Perhaps on the weekend?' _

Akito reread what he had written and smiled at it. This should make it easy. He would tell her later about Tsunami so there would be no misunderstandings about his intentions.

He quickly folded up his response and slipped it under her elbow. She took it and looked around the room cautiously and began to read. Akito leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment. The next thing he knew the light was on and the class was gathering their belongings. Had he fallen asleep? Is so, he was glad he wasn't discovered sleeping; that would have been embarrassing especially considering the fact that Tsunami told him many times how he was a snorer.

He quickly got up and grabbed his belongings and saw Akira doing the same. She smiled at him happily but still meek. They proceeded out of the class room and Akito muttered without thinking. "Would you like me to walk you to class?" "Sure I'd like that..." she said so softly that Akito could barely hear her through the hustle and bustle of the hallway traffic. He quickly reassured himself that no harm could come from walking his new friend to her class. They proceeded down the stairs and Akito yawned still drowsy from his brief catnap.

"So your sister is Hibiki?" Akira said once the hallway grew less noisy. Akito nodded and scratched his ears. "Yea well my half sister. She's not a Yagami, a blessing there." "Why is that?" Akira asked inquiringly. "Well uh..." Akito really didn't want to explain that almost all members of the Yagami Clan had made a blood-pact with the demon god Orochi about two thousand years ago. "Well I mean this way she won't have to worry about her name following her through out her life. Like someone telling her 'your one of those Yagami punks!' you know stuff like that."

Akito ended a tone of disbelief in his own voice. "Oh I see..." Akira said as they rounded the corner. "So what time do you want to meet up this weekend?" Akira said holding her back pack strap a little tighter out of embracement. "Well... I just need to finish writing a letter to Tsunami... then I'll have a free weekend." Akira looked at him and blinked. "Is Tsunami your girlfriend...?" Akito smiled and nodded. "Yea... although we're little closer then normal couples. In fact we'd probably be married already if she didn't have to finish school..." Much to Akito's surprise Akira smiled whole-heartedly. "That's great; I can't wait to meet her! Does she go to Tokyo-to High?"

Akito rubbed his head in hesitation; he could just imagine how stupid he would have sounded. _'No Tsunami lives in alternate realm of reality!'_ Akira stopped and looked at him. "Sorry did I offend you?" "Huh? No not at all... Tsunami stays with her parents. It's a ways away. There were some... problems between certain members of her family and myself. So I decided it would be best if I took some time away..." Akira's cheery smile faded as she scratched her chin feeling somewhat awkward. "I'm sorry I didn't know..." "No it's ok. All in past." Akito said trying to pick up the light hearted tone that the conversation once carried.

"Well here's my class..." Akira pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "Oh ok... well have a good time in class." "I will it's one of my favorite classes." Akira smiled back and turned to enter the class. Akito turned and proceeded in the opposite direction back the way he came from.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" he said to himself. He knew he had to pick up his pace. The archery field was all the way across campus and walking Akira to her class had put himself slightly out of his way.

He walked across campus and although he wasn't entirely sure where it was, he knew the general direction it was in. After a few moments of wandering aimlessly through his new school, he eventually found his way out and onto the archery field. Many targets had been set up at twenty-five feet, fifty feet and for some of the more advanced students one hundred feet. Akito smiled at his good fortune; archery was actually one of his secret obsessions, and he tended to indulge himself in it whenever possible.

"Are you the new person?" Akito whirled around and looked down at girl before him. Her hair was a long ivory but tied back in a pony tail so not to distract her during practice. Her eyes were an unsettling sapphire that seemed to stand out all the more against her tan toned skin. "Uh yea I think so..." Akito withdrew his schedule and handed it to her. She looked over it for a moment and nodded. "Yep, well welcome to the archery club Akito, I'm Mina Majiking; President of the archery club."

Akito smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks for having me. I rather enjoy archery, I find it relaxing to say the least." "Well something we get along on then." The rest of the club which really only was about a handful of people were all set up and practicing. "Let's see what you got shall we?" "Alright sure."

Akito followed Mina to a storage shed that was off to the side of the archery range. She opened it up and pulled out a quiver with arrows stocked inside it as well as a wrist guard and slender black bow. She handed them to Akito and blinked. Akito removed his backpack and set it beside the shed. "You can use this equipment for now. However I suggest you purchase your own if you're serious about the club. Also if you were to go to any competitions you'll need a uniform, but for the moment don't worry about it." Akito nodded and took the equipment and began to suit up.

Once Akito had the equipment in place Mina led him over to a secluded target in front of the storage shed away from the rest of the club. "Ok Akito let's see what you've got so I know where to place you among the club's ranking." Her voice sounded rather enthusiastic as she sat down on the bench holding a clip board. She withdrew a pencil from behind her ear and smiled at Akito excitedly. "Alright... but it's been a while so I might be a little rusty..." Akito readied his bow in hand and drew an arrow from the quiver and positioned it into the bow.

His index and middle fingers secure around the end as he pulled back and held the bow steady. He closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. He focused all of his frustration and agitation into the arrow then opened his eyes and effortlessly let the arrow go. The arrow flew and hit its target with the greatest of ease; A dead hit, Bull's eye. He smiled at this; he felt so much better already.

He lowered the bow and turned to Mina to see what her verdict was. She smiled at him and nodded making a few notes on the clip board. "Not bad, although let's be sure it's not just beginners luck!" Akito nodded and drew another arrow and took aim once again. He closed his eyes and concentrated once again. He imagined the arrow was the carrier for all his problems and once again let it loose only for it to find its target with simplistic of accuracy. It had also hit the bull's eye although he had aimed slightly off to the side so not to damage his previous arrow.

"Very very good!" Mina exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat and clapped her hands holding the clip board firmly under her arms against her chest. Akito couldn't help but feel humbled by this; he wasn't trying to impress anyone, just to enjoy himself. "Thank you." Akito said meekly. "You should think about coming with us to tournaments! There's a tournament in two weeks. I'll make sure that you'll be up to peak performance by then."

Akito smiled back at her but his eye quickly caught something unsettling; he turned to see that familiar mixture of ivory and ebony. "Nova..." he said under his breath, holding in a growl of anger. Mina soon turned to see who Akito was staring at. "Oh hello! Are you here for the archery club too?" Nova smiled sweetly at Mina waved his tail slowly behind him. "Of course Ms. Majiking. Archery has always been a fascination of mine." Akito sighed rather agitatedly. Why was he here? Of all places why here? The one place he thought he'd be able to find some peace.

"Another Yagami?" Mina said to herself as she looked at Nova's schedule and handed it back to him then opened the shed once more and proceeded to get more equipment. Akito kept his eyes on Nova; he knew there was more to Nova then his calm demeanor. Akito blinked for a moment and looked up at the sky questionably, he did take small solace in the fact that he now knew Nova was in fact here and not just a delusion of his mind. He heard Nova talking in the background to Mina about how he was a distant relative of Akito; nothing could be farther from the truth however.

"Well how about a little archery competition then?" Mina said after Nova had suited up. Nova turned to Akito and smirked waving his finger at him in a mocking manner. "Don't worry Akito; I'll try not to show you up... too bad." Akito sighed loudly now. "Oh goody gum-drops..."

Mina ran out onto the secluded field and removed the arrows that were placed there by Akito a while before. She ran back and handed one to each Akito and Nova. "Ok on my word, both of you aim for the target and release." Akito nodded but still kept an eye on Nova. "Ok ready!" In unison, Akito and Nova drew an arrow and slide it into place of the bow and pulled back. "Take aim!" Akito closed his eyes again and tried desperately to find his center but with Nova's presence it seemed impossible. "Go!" Akito opened his eyes and released his arrow, it glided along side Nova's and they both hit the target. Akito let out a sigh of relief; he reached up and wiped sweat off his forehead. It had taken every ounce of mental concentration to ignore Nova's presence.

"Very good!" Mina exclaimed excitedly, she positively was on pins and needles with delight. Many members of the archery club had gathered around and now were taking interest in the pairs little duel due to Mina's loud commotion. "Let's try once more now!" Both Akito and Nova drew an arrow from their quivers and slide them into place once more. Akito closed his eyes to concentrate, he breathed slowly to calm himself. "Ready!" They both pulled back on the arrow. Akito suddenly felt a sharp surge of anxiety rush through him. Nova had activated his ebon flame. He could feel it engulfing the tip of his arrow. "Take aim!" Akito growled lowly and quickly did the same. If Nova was going to cheat he was at least going to give himself the same advantage. Sapphire flame engulfed the tip of his own arrow as he opened his eyes. "Go!"

Both arrows flew in a streak of ebon and sapphire and hit the target with such force it combusted on contact. There were many cheers of excitement as well as gasps of amazement as the shards of the target flew through the air.

Akito and Nova lowered their bows in unison, Akito eyed him rather agitated. "Wow that was amazing you two!" Mina said rather over come with jubilation. "I'm registering you two in the tournament together! You both can be dueling partners!" Mina twirled around happily in place and smiled rather widely. "We'll finally get a trophy this year!"

Nova turned to Akito and smirked mockingly "Well looks like we're Partners." Akito's ears flattened against his head as he looked at Nova and grumbled. "When you say partner it just sounds gay..." Nova passed him a hinting wink that sent shivers up and down his spine. "That was the general Idea." Akito grimaced in place. "Great... just great...isn't this just so... 'magical' ".


	5. Relaxation

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Well looks like Akito decided to be a good boy! That was a probably a disappointment for some people ne? And for those of you who are wondering if Morrigan will be affecting the story in way a succubus should. You'll just have to keep reading! I'm not going to give away my entire plot yet!_

_Also be looking for more cameos from other characters we all know and love! Just have to tie them in and what not! Also Tsunami __) will be doing some art work of the original characters as well as some of the other characters! So look forward to nice artwork for this Fanfic soon! _

_Am I leaving anyone out? A special thanks to Hassun ! Your reviews of my work keep me motivated! And I would reply to your reviews but makes it so hard/complicated to do so . ! Hmm let's see -Thinks- well just thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read this fic! And thanks to all your support and ideas! I like to think I take in my fans ideas and use them to my device! Just because something hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it won't soon! _ï _And don't worry; I still have tons of ideas for plot! And as long as everyone enjoys it; I'll continue writing!_

**_You know the drill by now, Akito Yagami & Nova Yagami © me, Tsunami is © my lovely Tsu-chan, all other characters are © either Capcom, SNK, Sammy, or any other company I have borrowed existing characters_**

Chapter 5 – Relaxation

The final bell had rung for the day and the member's of the archery club were depositing their equipment into the shed. Mina was still talking to Akito and Nova, the excitement on her voice was almost enough to cause her slurred speech.

"Ok," Mina began as she took a deep breath so she could speak calmly "You both get lots of rest these two weeks! And don't get yourselves in detention, which will disqualify you from participating! And no fights either! I don't want either one of you have a broken arm or anything else broken that would prevent you from participating!" Akito nodded but his gaze was transfixed on Nova. He just couldn't believe it. Nova his partner, he had no doubt that an archery tournament would have been no problem alone, but paired with Nova? His mental strength was going to be drained.

Akito put his equipment into the shed as Mina continued to ramble on about what she wanted them to do they couldn't do. He looked over to the school; his mind couldn't help but wander about his friends, about Akira. He wondered if she had, had a good day at school. If Hibiki was picked on at all by anyone. He looked back at Mina and nodded his head as if he had been listening. "Sure I got it..." "Alright then you rest up!" Mina's eye's sparkled with admiration and excitement.

Akito picked up his backpack that was resting against the shed and flung it over his back. Much to his surprise Nova didn't follow him. He looked back at Nova who gave him a hinting wink at and pointed to Mina. Akito's ears flattened against his head as if disgusted; not by Mina per se. In fact if Akito thought about it she was rather attractive, but at the fact that Nova was the one insinuating something flirtatious towards him.

He looked back once more to see Nova enter the shed with Mina and close the door behind him. Akito's eyes widened with disbelief. He wouldn't do what he thought he was going to do was he? Akito sighed and shrugged it off and turned back to walk to the school. Nova could whatever he wanted, sure he was a part of Akito but it's not like Akito himself was the one who was putting moves on the president of the archery club.

Just then Nova's words ran through his mind. _'I wonder if there's fooling your new friends hmmm?' _Akito froze in place. Could Nova do...? No he wasn't that low... was he? Akito gulped and turned back to the shed only to see Nova stepping out of it with a piece of paper in his hand which he pocketed and grinned slyly at Akito.

Akito took up speed once more and made a line for the school. He didn't care if Nova had gotten her number or anything else. Frankly the more time he spent away from him the better.

"Brother!" Akito looked up to see Hibiki running towards him waving her free hand while carrying her book bag and sword casing with the other. He smiled at her and waved back. She smiled when she reached him, her cheeks a rosy pink from running her little chest heaving up and down from her lack of breath. Akito smiled at her sweetly; it seemed that she had darted over to the archery field the instant the bell rang. He was glad someone was happy to see him.

Hibiki soon took her place at her brother's side as they both walked to the school. "How was practice brother?" "It was... interesting. To say the least." Akito smiled at her, keeping truth in was fairly easy. "I made the archery team; we have a tournament in 2 weeks..." Hibiki's eyes lit up with excitement and amazement. "Wow that's great brother! I knew you would make it! I just knew it!" He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her to give her a hug. It felt good to hear some form of encouragement.

"Well well well!" An annoying voice rang from before them. Much to Akito's discomfort, he saw Eiji Yamada; or Edge as he preferred to be called, standing In front of him. His hands were in his lavender pants as he tilted his head in a rather cocky manner. "Brother and sister love isn't that just the cutest thing Malin?"

Edge had one hand over a girl with short blonde hair. She wore a tan bandana over her hair that was complimented by her long sleeve matching tan top as well as a white skirt with knee-high tan socks as well. She laughed along with Edge at his remark.

Akito noticed that Akira was with them but her face was to the ground; obviously she didn't want to be here and felt terrible about Edge bothering Akito. He looked at her a moment longer then turned his attention to Edge. "Look now's not a good time..." Edge smirked and withdrew a switchblade from his pocket. "It's never a good time to get your ass kicked is it?"

Hibiki dropped her book bag and quickly positioned herself in front of her brother slowly drawing her blade, a rather serious tone on her voice. "You won't touch him... if you want to walk away this on your feet this day..." Edge smirked trying to shrug off Hibiki's threat but it was quite apparent he was sweating in fear.

Akito saw that students were starting to gather around them. He remembered Pupa telling him that students here loved to fight. He grumbled something to himself and imagined Mina's angry face yelling at him about how he had gotten detention and was disqualified from the archery tournament.

Akito put his hand on his Hibiki's shoulder and pulled her back and pushed her behind him. "Brother...?" Hibiki said questionably. "Look Eiji..." He used his real name because he knew it agitated him so much. "... We'll settle this another time, if I recall you have detention." Edge's eyes narrowed in loathing as he spat back at him. "The only reason I'm in detention is because that little bitch you call a sister!"

Akito could feel his blood heat up in a moment. While he was around no one was going to insult his family, especially his sister. Akito, showing no signs of fear, grabbed Edge by his collar and stared at him with a look of pure irritation. "You care to repeat what you called my sister?" Akito lifted his other hand inches from his face, as it quickly became engulfed by sapphire flame. "Edge gulped nervously and laughed a nervous laugh. "Hey it was just a joke you know!"

Akito had taken so much crap today he was ready to snap at Edge just to ease his tension. He felt soft hands on his arm attempting pull his fist down, he turned to see Hibiki trying to ease her brother's grip a look of urgency in her gaze. He released his grip off of Edge and pushed him back away from him.

"That's what I though!" Edge yelled at him getting to his feet. "All talk and no action!" It was quite apparent Edge was trying over compensate for his coward ness before. Akito couldn't help but smirk; he reminded him so much of a cat that puffed up all of its fur in order to appear larger then it was.

Before Akito could utter a retort, a loud cracking was heard and Edge gasped for breath as a whip wrapped around his throat as he was pulled to the ground pulling at the bindings around his throat. Akito's eyes widened in shock at this, but much Hibiki's light up with delight. The crowd parted to show Muchiko holding the other end of the whip.

There was a sadistic expression of glee on her face as she pulled the whip tighter. "I told you Eiji! Don't Make me come look for you!" Edge tried to respond something to the extent of 'This is cruel and unusual punishment!' Muchiko only smirked and released a sadistic cackle. "Cruel? Yes!, Unusual? Yes!, Punishment? You bet!"

Akito watched almost in horror as Edge was dragged away into the school by Muchiko who was holding her whip firmly. Hibiki smiled and looked at her brother. "That's why everyone calls Muchiko Whip. She's a firm discipline enforcer." "That's an Understatement!" Hibiki giggled slightly and picked up her book bag from the ground and dusted it off.

Akito's eyes roamed the crowd that was dispersing, there was no sign of Akira or the girl Malin that had been with Edge. Akito looked down at his sister and managed a smile. "Guess Akira left huh?" she said to him as if she knew what he was thinking. "I imagine she snuck off when Whip came, she didn't want to be dragged in for detention as well." Akito nodded at his sister as they once again continue to walk.

"Do you know where the others are?" Akito said after clearing his mind of Akira. "Ibuki has ninja club after school, and Pupa is in engineering class. She said she was going to finish up her project." "I see..."

"Aunt Leona is picking us up." Hibiki said casually. "Alright... I haven't seen her in ages..." Akito said his voice somewhat distant. "And I'll be staying over tonight with you at Iori's house." Akito paid little attention to his sister; although he wasn't knowingly ignoring her he did have several things on his mind. "I'll help you with your homework and help you get adjusted to your place." "Alright sure... that's fine." Hibiki's face light up with a slight blush of excitement. "We'll have lots of fun..."

Akito snapped back to reality and smiled back at his sister. "So what is Leona driving?" but before she could answer a honking was heard as they both looked and saw an olive Hummer parked waiting for them. Hibiki ran to the door and opened it hopping on her feet excitedly as motioned to her brother. "Come on!"

He climbed into the vehicle which much to his amazement was a beautiful mixture of leather seating and ebony velvet carpeting. He took the seat behind his aunt and Hibiki got in it closing the door and putting her belongings down. "Hey you two." Leona said rather happily looking at them both through the rear view mirror. Akito was use to seeing his aunt in military garb but she was dressed rather casually. Her hair was flowing heedlessly down her back and over her white tank top. She wore a pair of jeans which didn't exactly grip her body but emphasized her hips greatly.

"Hiya Aunty!" Hibiki said happily, it was quiet apparent she was eager. Akito waved shyly but smiled. "Hey Aunt Leona." She waved back at them and started the car. "So how was school?" she began as she pulled out of the pick-up area. "It was great!" Hibiki said "I have Akito for Zen Philosophies and we have lunch together too!" Akito blushed slightly but nodded. He hadn't noticed how starved for attention Hibiki was. And now that he was here she seemed so happy that she had someone to spend time with.

"Oh and guess what Aunty!" Hibiki kept talking excitedly. "Akito made it onto the Archery Team! He's going to go to tournaments and everything!" Akito smiled at his sister and nodded again. "Oh and this weekend he has a date with Akira Kazama!"

Akito's eyes widened with shock hearing this escape his sister's lips. "It's not a date!" Akito quickly interrupted her. Hibiki turned to look at her brother and blinked. "Oh?" Akito nodded almost frantically. "I told her about Tsunami already, so we're just gonna go out and do something as friends." Hibiki's voice took a tone of intolerance. "Well if you told her about Tsunami already then maybe it should be a date..."

Akito sighed and rubbed his head. Hibiki was still upset at Tsunami, although he did think it was cute the first time, now it was getting somewhat vexing. Leona looked back at them in the rear view mirror and laughed slightly. "You crazy kids with your high school life!"

Akito couldn't help but smile himself at his aunt's remark at the irony of her statement. Although he and his aunt never really talked much he knew he felt closer to her then anyone else in his family. Both Leona and Iori were present when the seal of Orochi was broken and they both knew the side of affects of the Riot of Blood. For some reason, Akito took comfort in this. They actually understood what he was feeling when it triggered and that meant a lot to him.

The vehicle slowly came to a stop outside a beautiful traditional Japanese house. It was a painted an off-white with the rough a soft maroon. It had a small trail of rocks leading up to the front door and along the trail was shadowed by cherry blossom trees. Akito looked out the window and smiled. He remembered many time his sister would write to him telling him the cherry blossom trees were in bloom and how beautiful they looked. Unfortunately they were not in bloom currently and the trees looked rather barren.

Hibiki opened the door and climbed out looking at the house she remembered from her childhood and turned to her brother. "We're here." A very subtle but evident smile on her face. Akito got out swinging his back pack over his shoulder and blinked. When he had arrived the pervious day it was under the cover of night and he wasn't able to see the beauty and sense of serenity the house offered.

Leona got of the car and looked back at her niece and nephew. "Well come one the house isn't getting any closer." Akito and Hibiki smiled and followed her to house. Akito looked up to see a tail Japanese man standing leaning against the doorway. His hair was a deep crimson and his eyes a glazed olive green. He wore a long sleeved buttoned up shirt that was open slightly to reveal his firm lean chest and completed his ensemble with a pair of tight but tattered jeans.

Hibiki smiled and ran up to him and hugged him tightly throwing her arms around him. "Iori! I haven't seen you in ages." Iori chuckled softly and stroked his hand over her head and smiled at Leona and Akito. "How was school?" Iori asked Akito curiously. Akito shrugged and tilted his head a bit. "Well what can I say... trouble finds me..." Iori cracked his lips in a smile then laughed. "Spoken like a true Yagami."

Iori lead them into the house, which contrary to the exterior of the house, was filled with many modern and new conveniences. They removed their shoes and placed them at the door and proceeded inside. The first time Akito had seen this he was amazed as how his cousin was able to live, but then it occurred to him that Iori had participated in many King of Fighters tournaments and as such had acquired and adequate supply of funds to live out the rest of his life comfortably. Although Iori had since retired from the King of Fighter's circuit, he spent his day writing freelance romance novels. Many of which Akito really didn't find interesting.

Akito set his back pack down on the couch and sat down and released a soft sigh. What an eventful first day he had had. He opened his eyes with a jump as his sister sat down next to him and rested her head in his lap. He looked down at her surprised but then relaxed and stroked her head. He really didn't understand why she was so happy to see him. Maybe it was the fact that they hadn't bonded much when they were little or the fact that she finally had someone close to her age that she could talk to.

Iori and Leona went into the kitchen and began discussing Hibiki spending the night, and the fact that Iori didn't mind but he was going out with Kyo Kusanagi later that night. Akito did shutter slightly at overhearing this. Romance was one thing he encouraged. But Iori's love interest in Kyo was something he tried to ignore at all costs. Not just because he was another man but a member of the Kusanagi clan.

Akito tapped his sister on the shoulder so she looked up at him and said. "Let's go to my room... I want to get started on my homework." Hibiki nodded and got up stretching slightly. "I'm going to my room..." Akito said in the general direction of the kitchen so his cousin and aunt would know where he was headed. Iori and Leona replied back with a mixture of "alright" and "have fun" in unison.

Akito and his sister soon made their way to his room where he was currently staying. The room was rather large but was the smallest room in the house. And the fact that it was piled with boxes everywhere just seemed to create the illusion of it being very cramped. Akito set his back pack down next to his futon and rubbed his neck as he turned to his sister. "Sorry for the mess... I haven't really had time to unpack." "It's ok, I'll help you unpack." Hibiki said setting her back pack down next to his and smiling timidly.

They had each taken a box and had begun to unpack the contents. Clothes, books, and a few minor appliances. Akito watched his sister for moment; she seemed so serene humming to herself while hanging his clothes in the closet.

His was snapped back to reality by his cousin's voice ringing down the hall to him. "Akito! You have a visitor!" "Uh... Alright be right there!" He yelled back down the hall and turned to his sister. "I uh..." she just smiled at him and giggled. "I heard it's alright I finish unpacking for you." He smiled and left the room walking back into the living room. He hung his head slightly and closed his eyes stifling a yawn as he opened them and look at the person waiting for him on the couch.

"Hiya!" a mocking voice rang through his ears as much to his great disbelief and discomfort he saw Nova sitting there, his legs crossed in a rather feminine position and twirling a lock of his ebony and ivory hair between his index and middle finger.

"Oh god..." Akito said in low but quite audible voice. "Why here?" Nova smirked at him and got up stretching. "Hey we're partners after all aren't we?" Iori rounded the corner hearing this and hugged his cousin enthusiastically.

"Your partner?! I'm so proud! My little cousin Akito has decided to walk on the Yaoi side of life! Just like a true Yagami!" Akito's eyes widened as he struggled to writhe free from Iori's grasp and screamed in disbelief and anger. "We're not that kind of Partners!!! I'm engaged Damnit!!! God Why Me?!"


	6. Dear Tsunami

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Whelp chapter 5 came and went, hopefully you all enjoyed the little jokes and puns hidden through out. And if not then oh well guess I'll have to try harder next time._

_And now what? Apparently Nova has shown up at Akito's doorstep wanting room and board!? Poor poor Akito he just never seems to get a moment of peace does he? We at least his first day of school is over! _

_And don't worry about Iori, he maybe swing both ways but you won't be seeing and Yaoi or anything and if you do it will be purely as a joke_

_-Sweat drop- besides if it did turn all lemony I'd have to post at . anyways Chapter 6 now! Go read!_

**_Yadda yadda, Akito Yagami & Nova Yagami © me, Tsunami is © my lovely Tsu-chan, all other characters are © either Capcom, SNK, Sammy, or any other company I have borrowed existing characters_**

Chapter 6 – Dear Tsunami

Akito grimaced and proceeded back to his room. Nova and the rest of his current family were all getting to know each other. Nova kept going on and on about how they were partners and how they went way back. Akito didn't care however; he just wanted him as far away from him as possible.

Hibiki was waiting for her brother by the doorway to his room. "Brother is everything ok? I heard yelling..." her voice was even meeker then normal. "No it was nothing just some one I wasn't looking forward to seeing, arrived." Akito looked around the room and blinked in disbelief almost all of his belongings had been unpacked. "Wow you work fast..." Hibiki smiled a meek smile and nodded. "I was trying to surprise you but I heard the yelling and got worried." "Well you did a great job; you'll make someone a great wife someday." She blushed greatly from her brother's compliment.

"You didn't let Ruffles back in though did you?" Hibiki blinked slightly in an unaware manner. Akito opened a box towards the end of the room and setup a rather aged birdcage. It was a soft metallic russet and was held upright by a wooden support rod which sprouted out into 4 legs to keep it balanced. Once it was fully setup Akito opened the window in his room and opened the cage door. A small little owl with a black beak, black talons and light brown feathers hoped onto the window seal. It blinked curiously at the pair of them, then began to bounce around hoot rather cheerfully.

Hibiki knelt beside it and began to stroke it up and down its back, it closed its eyes enjoying the strokes. "That's Ruffles." Akito said smiling at his sister. "He's my messenger owl. Tsunami gave him to me as a leaving gift. He can find anyone no matter where they are." Hibiki's expression soured slightly at the mention of Tsunami but was soon brought back up to a smile by Ruffles' hopping and hooting. Akito leaned over to Ruffles and spoke a soft tone like he would a small child. "There's no messages today. We still have lots of cleaning to do, so don't pester us too much ok." Ruffles chirped and hopped then flew to his cage and hopped on his little perch inside.

"Nice place..." The voice pierced the moment of serenity. "So where will I be sleeping?" Akito turned to see Nova; apparently he had finished consorting with his cousin and aunt about his residence there. Hibiki turned to see Nova and instinctively moved to protect her brother. "So this is the little sister?" Nova stepped forward towards them and reached a hand out and stroked Hibiki's cheek in such a manner that a normal girl would have swooned in affection. Hibiki pushed him away and went to pick up her sword case and draw her blade only to have Akito put his hand on hers to tell her no. "Spunky eh? Sounds just like your type Akito." Akito quickly moved Hibiki behind him.

"Now now Akito, is that anyway to treat your partner?" Akito lunged forward toward him in an instant; he quickly slammed him against the wall and growled loudly. "I'm not your partner! You are nothing to me! Just leave me alone!" Nova smirked in a slightly sadistic way. "Temper temper Akito, if your not careful you'll loose control again... just like you did before... remember what happened to Tsunami's brother..." Akito yelled at him angrily. "That was different! He- He- he-" Akito's speech stuttered as his blood boiled; he could barely manage control. "That's it Akito let go and free the inner demon..."

Akito was on the brink, the thought of Tsunami's brother bore into his mind like a drill; and with that he snapped. Akito was no longer himself, instead of the kind, gentle person in its place was rage filled beast. He quickly grabbed Nova and flung him out the window into a nearby tree and leapt onto the window seal, then down after him in a sadistic animalist manner. Akito's inner beast was now in control, any before thoughts of rationality or mannerism were long gone. He had taken enough crap today and he was ready to take it out on someone.

Nova leapt back up onto his feet and flipped back a few feet giving himself a few feet from Akito. Akito charged at him, his hands instantly igniting in sapphire flame as he clawed frantically at Nova. Nova smirked cockily and dodged Akito's attacks of blind rage. "Now now Akito where's that fighter's spirit I remember so much? Have you gotten that soft living with Tsuna-"

Akito's fist had connected with Nova's temple and a bright flash of lights and darkness appeared before Nova's eyes as he hit the ground. Nova writhed on the ground for a moment struggling to hold in pain, only to look up to see a deranged Akito quickly descending down on him through the air. Nova's eyes widened in an instant and he quickly rolled out of the way. Akito hit the ground full force; his fists clenched together as he slammed them making a rather large crater in the fresh earth.

Nova got to his feet and took a fighting stance. Akito on the other hand crawled out of the crater on all fours like an animal and quickly leapt again at Nova. Nova was ready this time. He engulfed his fists in ebon flame as he ducked under his primary attack and punched straight upwards lodging his fist into Akito's stomach and engulfing him in Ebon flame.

Akito's howl of pain erupted and echoed through the empty yard. He curled in a ball clenching his stomach tightly. Nova walked over and smirked down at him. "Just like old time eh Akito...?"

Nova suddenly shut his eyes and felt intense pain coursing through his body as he fell to ground. A faint sound of a sword re-sheathing was heard. Nova slowly turned back to see Hibiki readying herself to take up her brother's battle.

The pain was intense, Nova had only felt this pain once before and that was when Akito's mother had protected him from Nova.

"No... It can't be..." Nova said to himself looking at Hibiki before struggling to his feet and backing away; Hibiki maintained her defense stance. "I don't know what you did to my brother... but I will not stand idly by while you further assault him, in his deranged state."

Nova let out a hissing-snarl at Hibiki then darted away in the opposite direction of the battle, to the forest surrounding the back yard. Hibiki maintained her stance for a few moments later then quickly ran to her brother's side. "Brother!"

She flung herself on his body and clung tightly. "Brother, brother... what's wrong... tell me... Brother!" Akito could hear faint sounds of Hibiki's voice that soon faded he felt himself loosing consciousness.

"Akito!" He slowly turned around for the person that called his name. "Tsunami!" He smiled and hugged her tightly. He purred softly and nuzzled her affectionately.

She looked up at him; her cheeks a soft scarlet as she placed her hands against his chest softly. "Akito... I... was wondering... if you could... Kiss me..." Akito blushed brightly and nodded. He smiled and removed her glasses that rested so cutely on her nose. She smiled back timidly still blushing profusely. He leaned down slowly and cupped her cheek; her could feel her warm breath against his lips and nose as their lips met. So soft, so warm, so perfect.

Akito could feel her quivering close to him; she was so nervous but no more then him. He had dreamt of this moment since he had first met her. The kiss reluctantly came to an end as they held each other. They had become lovers, for they loved each other and we're not afraid of that fact anymore.

Akito's eyes slowly opened as he saw three huddled blurs over him. Things slowly came into focus. It was so dark now, only a single lamp was on in the back of the room to provide light.

"Brother! Your awake!" He recognized Hibiki's voice and just smiled in sound of the voice. He sat up slowly and released a hard gasp for breath. His sides ached terribly. "Don't move too fast, you have some bruised ribs." Akito's head turned to see his cousin Iori. "Bruised rib- Ah!" Akito let out a sharp groan of pain sitting up fully. He looked down and saw gauze wrapped all along his ribs.

"You had quite the tiff. Your lucky Hibiki ran to get us when she did otherwise it probably would have been worse." Leona was standing in the door way, she smiled obviously relieved that he was awake again. "Why is it so dark?" He asked in an oblivious state. "You were unconscious for eight hours brother. It's eleven pm now."

Had he really been out for so long? He found it hard to believe but the darkness outside told him otherwise. "Well I'm fine now... thanks for worrying..." he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall of his room. Iori got to his feet and nodded down at him. "Well get some rest then, a Riot of Blood can take a lot out of a person..." Iori walked to the shito and turned back to Hibiki a questionable look on his face. "I'm going to stay here the night..." She said looking at Iori and Leona. "In case Akito needs something..." they closed the sliding door and left.

Akito reached for his back pack despite his pain. Hibiki quickly got up and picked up his back pack and handed it to him. "You should try to get some rest brother... your injured." "I'll rest when I'm dead...," Akito said sourly mainly due to the pain. He quickly became aware of his tone towards his sister and added. "Besides I already took along eight hour nap didn't I?" He smiled at her; her face peaked into a smile.

Hibiki sat by his side curious as to what he was looking for. Akito rummaged through his back pack and pulled out a small photo album. "I always carry this with me... so I don't get too lonely." Akito opened the album and much to Hibiki's Surprise it was lined with pictures of a strange girl with long flowing red hair and a pair of soft ivory bangs that hugged her cute facial structure. Although unlike other pictures, these seemed to move on their own; as if peering into a small moment in time. A memory that was captured and bottled so that it could be preserved forever.

Some of these pictures where of this girl reading and studying and obviously not aware her picture was being taken. Others were of her smiling and laughing and even a few of her eating. Akito smiled at these pictures as he showed them to his sister. He turned a few pages; the pictures on each page seemed to grow livelier. Hibiki soon recognized her brother in a few of them with the red haired woman.

There were some of him holding her on his shoulders as she flailed slightly afraid of falling as Akito smiled up at her. Another that caught Hibiki's eyes was of the girl and her brother holding each other as Akito twirled her around happily and nuzzled his nose against hers.

Hibiki suddenly looked away feeling awkward. "That's Tsunami isn't it?" "Yea... I miss her lots." Akito said still looking at the pictures for a moment longer before closing the album and sighing. "I didn't know you two were so close..." "I know... but it's kinda been my fault I haven't had time to explain our relationship to you." Hibiki nodded and pretended to clean off dust from her skirt.

Akito looked at his sister but it was obvious she would not look at him. He wondered if he had said something that upset her and sighed. "Your probably hungry..." Hibiki got to her feet and proceeded to the shito and opened it sliding it back in place. Akito put the album back into his back pack and pulled out the note book he had been writing in before during Zen Philosophies.

He opened it slowly and read what was already written there. He began to write. 'I miss you, I wish Christmas was here already so I could spend time with you. Ruffles is fine and lively as ever as you will probably notice when you receive this letter.' He set it aside and closed his eyes. His ribs ached terribly. Akito sighed and looked down at the wrappings. He knew it wouldn't hurt so bad tomorrow in fact he knew by tomorrow he'd almost be as good as new.

Akito closed his eyes for a moment and started to think for a moment about Tsunami. In a way he was glad she wasn't with him. He was sure if she was here Nova would have even more fuel to infuriate him. Still, he missed her to no end. He could almost see Tsunami in front of him, sleeping soundly in her bed.

Tsunami slowly started to fade from view and someone else came into view. Pupa? He thought to himself watching the tan girl press her body against his blush lining her face. Akito tried to push her away, he tried desperately but his arms were not his own. They wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him. Why was he thinking about this? Or was he thinking about this?

Pupa was so close to him, he could almost swear she was right there with him. He could feel her warmth and breathe against him. Once again he tried vainly to push her away. He could feel his hands working the buttons and zippers of her pants as he struggled to stop himself.

Akito's mind raced frantically, what was he doing?! He didn't want this he wanted Tsunami. In frustration he tried to blank these images from his mind with no avail. Pupa was now fully stripped down in front of him save for her beanie which she kept on. Akito could feel his breathing increase as he struggled frantically the only person he wanted to see naked was Tsunami. Why was this happening?!

Pleasure suddenly swept over Akito's mind as he lost his train of thought. He could feel himself making love to Pupa. The immense pleasure of the warmth and moistness around him became instantly too much for him. Akito cried franticly he did not want this why was he doing it?! He could hear Pupa's sounds of pleasure and ecstasy but still he struggled to free himself of this mental prison he had brought upon himself.

Akito tried using his hands again to push her away from him, but instead saw his hands gripping her hips and rolling her over onto all fours. _Stop it Stop it Stop it!_ He screamed in his mind hoping that hopefully he would break this bizarre vision.

"Brother!" Akito's eyes shot open in an instant his breath labored and deep as he looked at his sister. _Thank god it was only a dream._ Hibiki's cheeks had a red blush on them. "Brother you were... moaning..." Akito sat up again slowly and sighed. "Sorry to worry you... I guess I dozed off and had a nightmare..."

Hibiki looked at her brother in a little disbelief but nodded her head. "Here brother I brought you some egg rolls and rice." "Thanks..." Akito looked over at the letter he had began to Tsunami and sighed. He picked up his pen again and wrote. 'Tsunami, I've been having... weird dreams...'


	7. Warnings

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Chapter 7 is here at last! And you know what that means right?! Me neither so don't worry. Well hopefully you all enjoyed Chapter 6! Hope it wasn't too smutty! I tried to water it down to keep it in the Rated R section of If it went too lemony, I'd probably have to post it at and I was trying to avoid that. . _

_And don't you think Mina is just gonna be thrilled that Akito got into a fight and has bruised ribs? And what's with all this Awkwardness from Hibiki? And why did Nova suddenly get scared of Hibiki and run off? All good questions and they all will be answered soon enough!_

_But more importantly, Will Akito ever finish his letter to Tsunami?! Guess you'll just have to read and find out!_

**_Yadda yadda, Akito Yagami & Nova Yagami © me, Tsunami is © my lovely Tsu-chan, all other characters are © either Capcom, SNK, Sammy, or any other company I have borrowed existing characters_**

Chapter 7 – Warnings

A loud buzzing ran through his ears and Akito opened his eyes looking around disoriented. Akito yawned and sat up in bed stretching and reaching over to turn off his alarm clock. Pain suddenly set in as he withdrew the stretch and held his sides in pain. His sides still ached from the skirmish he had with Nova the previous night. He released his sides and managed to his feet. He was still wearing his tattered jeans and thanked whatever deity was present that, that would make it easier to get dressed with bruised ribs.

He opened the closet and looked through his clothing. Mina Majikina would certainly have a fit if she found out he had injured himself. He decided to try his best not to let the pain bother him so she would have no reason to scold him.

He pulled out a solid black shirt and took a deep breath and managed to place it on over himself cleverly concealing his wrappings around his waist. After it was out he let out his breath in a shudder of repressed pain.

"Brother... are you up?" He turned to the shito and spoke. "Yea I'm up; I'm decent so you can come in." The shito slide open and Hibiki Takane stepped in. "Hey sis how'd you sleep?" He said trying to make small talk so she wouldn't bring up his injury. "It was... good..." she looked around the room and instinctively moved to pick up her brother's back pack and zip it up. She knew he would have had a hard time with it by himself.

She handed it to her brother carefully so he wouldn't strain himself. "I got it, Thanks." He said smiling at her and flinging it over his shoulder biting his bottom lip to hold in a whimper of pain. "Iori is making breakfast, if you're hungry that is..." "Yea sure." Akito said as he turned to open the cage door for his pet delivery owl Ruffles. He knew Ruffles would want to fly about the room and stretch his little wings.

They walked out of his room and he slide the door closed behind him. The pair proceeded down the hall and past the vast living room over into the kitchen area. Akito pulled out a chair and dropped his books by it and took another deep breathe as he slowly sat down.

Laid before them was a small buffet of Bacon, sausage, French toast, eggs, and pancakes. Akito looked over at Iori who busy preparing pitchers of Orange juice and Milk. Akito couldn't help but smile. His cousin Iori usually spent his time alone in this big house and he could imagine it was very depressing. Iori seemed positively delighted to have company. In fact when Akito had first arrived Iori had seemed rather dismal and miserable, but since then had livened up quite the amount.

Akito turned to the food and pulled some bacon over to him along with some pancakes and a few eggs. He hadn't realized how hungry he actually was a few moments ago but he had guessed that it was due to the fact that he had spent eight hours unconscious and his body was yearning for sustenance to help sustain it.

Iori set down the pitchers of milk and juice and sat down himself watching the pair of them eat and smiled softly. "Brother is still hurt Iori..." Hibiki began. "I'm fine; trust me I've been through worse..." Iori released a grunt of disbelief and spoke. "Never the less if it hurts you should stay home... pushing yourself can be dangerous." "I'll be fine!" Akito started up and downed a glass of milk in a rather agitated manner. "Are you sure? I could be your nurse if you stay home." Akito's expression went blank for a moment.

The thought of Iori in a Nurse's outfit scared the hell out of him, and what scared him even more was the fact that he could imagine him holding a thermometer and saying "time for your temperature! Roll over and drop your pants!" in a rather cheery voice.

"I'll be fine!" Akito said again this time in an exasperated tone as he looked down shoveling food into his mouth now in an attempt to flush the images out of his mind.

Breakfast was over and Akito and Hibiki bide farewell to their cousin and began walking towards school. It was only a few blocks away and wasn't a few long walk. Hibiki looked up at the sky and spoke trying to rouse conversation. "What kind of treats does Ruffles like?" "Uh," Akito stopped he had never thought about this before he had just normally fed him bird seed and on occasion bits of whatever he was eating. "He likes nuts a lot... and dehydrated fruits..." Hibiki looked straight ahead and nodded. "I think I'll stop at the pet store after school and pick up something for him.

The soon rounded the corner and stopped for a moment. Before them was a murder of crows surrounding a small girl, no older then Hibiki's age. Her hair was a jet black and she wore a violet school girl's uniform although Akito was quite sure he hadn't seen her at school before.

She looked up at them and slowly rose to her feet. The crows instantly took flight as she did this; conveying a rather eerie sensation to both Akito and his sister. Hibiki instinctively went for her sword only to have Akito push her behind him. "Do not be alarmed..." The girl spoke in a soft ghostly voice that sent chills up and down Akito's spine. She slowly stepped towards the pair of them and smiled humbly. "I come here to offer a warning... or a prophecy if you prefer that idiom." "Who are you?" Akito managed despite the obvious unease in his voice. "Me...?" The girls said obviously taken in a bit by this. "Me... I am Miu, Miu Kurosaki."

"I have come to bare a warning Yagami, so that the Year of the Dragon will not come to pass." "The Year of the Dragon?" Hibiki began stepping out from behind her brother's protective structure. "The Year of the Dragon was years ago... you're a little late on your warnings then." Miu's eye's narrowed instantly and her voice took on a deeper more serious tone. "Foolish Girl!" She spat out rather restlessly. "I speak not of childish horoscopes and other such rubbish!" Hibiki took a step back obviously demoralized by being called childish.

Miu's attention turned back to Akito and she resumed her docile ghostly tone. "Heed my warning Yagami, for it is by your hand that the Seal of Orochi will be broken and the Year of the Dragon be ushered in. And it is by your hand that it must be prevented!" Akito listened attentively although he still maintained an undisturbed defensive position, partly expecting to be attacked. Miu smirked at this and spoke in a rather dignified tone. "Heed my prophecy Yagami, that which you fear will become your strongest weapon. Friends will betray and Foes will aid in your time of need. The Crimson one will steal the keys to the gate that has no lock. And the blood of your mother will be spilt to prevent the seal from being broken. All of these events have already been foreseen. It is written in stone, your fate is already decided for you, and there is little you can do to alter it."

The weight of Miu's words hit Akito rigidly. Miu smiled at this knowing that he had taken in what she had prophesied to him. Akito spoke up now eagerly wanting to yell at her for spewing forth blasphemy. "How do you know this?!" She tilted her head and spoke in a voice scarcely higher then a whisper. "Because I was there naïve Yagami. All this has come to pass, so it will again."

The sudden thunderous sound of crows taking flight pierced the awkward silence among them; the crows covered the sky in a dense cloak of darkness that even the sunlight could not penetrate. Akito and Hibiki looked around frantically quickly readying themselves in case of an attack. With in a matter of moments the birds had dispersed into the sky and when Akito turned his attention back to Miu only to find she was gone.

Akito could feel his heart racing inside his veins he so badly wanted to succumb to his fear but instead took a deep breath and sighed. "Hibiki... are you alright?" "Yea... just kinda scared..." Akito turned to look at his sister. He saw she was shaking. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to him hugging her tightly. "Its ok sis... she's just some crazy nut." "Yea Crazy..." Hibiki said her voice quivering in fright.

"Akito!!!" A dreamily cheerful voice rang out from before them. Akito let go of his sister and saw Pupa running towards them very energetically. Akito blushed slightly upon seeing her; the dream he had had about her last night was still fresh in his mind. "Akito Akito Akito!!!" Pupa launched herself at him and glomped him giggling in a girlish voice. Akito winced in pain and hit the ground roughly as Pupa clang to him. "Hey get off my brother he's injured!!" Hibiki said in a rather angry voice just a few tones shy of yelling. "Uwaaa?! Akito your hurt?! Did I hurt you last night?! Was I too rough?!" Pupa snuggled Akito affectionately and nuzzled her cheek against his. "WH-What?!" Akito said in a tone of disbelief. "I spent all last night at my house! Hibiki was there with me." Hibiki nodded and spoke up rather rashly. "My brother was there all night. I know I spent the night there!"

Pupa let go of Akito and blinked looking at the pair of the tilting her head. "But... but last night... you came to my flat. You said you had something important to tell me. Then you confessed your feelings to me..." Pupa's eyes took on a dreamy glaze as her voice quivered in remembrance. "You told me not to be shy that you would go slowly..." Pupa's cheeks had now lightly blushed and both Akito and his sister we're blushing in embracement. "That was not my brother!!!" Hibiki interrupted a slight tone of jealousy in her voice. "I spent all night with him! He didn't leave anywhere he was severely injured! How could he have done... 'That' to you if he was injured?!?!"

Pupa blinked again then felt her eyes start to tear up. "But... but... you were there... I remember... you were so close to me... so warm..." Akito rose to his feet slowly and helped Pupa to her feet, she was wiping tears away and a look of embracement on her face. "Look Pupa... I'm flattered... but that wasn't me... I spent all last night in pain because of these." Akito lifted his shirt to show the wrappings around his ribs. Pupa stared at them and nodded quietly. "Besides... I'm not the type of guy who will sleep with someone I just met... I mean you're a very nice and cute girl, but we just met yesterday..." "And besides my brother spent the night with me!" Hibiki said rather matter-of-factly trying to insinuate that if something intimate happened at all it would be between her and her brother.

Akito pat Pupa on the shoulder and smiled at her. "It was probably just a dream... some times dreams can be so close to reality it's hard to tell the difference." Akito felt his cheeks redden at this. Pupa managed a smile but looked down sadly. "I guess your right..." she hugged Akito as tightly as she could without hurting him and blushed looking up at him. "Guess I have a crush on you then ne?" She smiled up at him in her usual perky way. "Uh... hehe yea..." Akito smiled back nervously and hugged her back.

"Come on! We better get to school the bell rings soon!" Hibiki said rather irritated. Pupa grabbed Akito's hand and dragged him off towards the entrance gate of the school. "Hey wait for me!" Hibiki ran after them hurriedly.

Once they had made it into the schoolyard many people were looking at Pupa and Akito walking hand in hand. Akito hurriedly withdrew his hand from hers so people wouldn't get the wrong idea. He reached into his pocket and took out his schedule. Today was an even day meaning he would go to different classes today.

"I have History..." Akito said looking at the still blushing Pupa and his sister. "I have Chemistry..." Hibiki said rather disappointedly. "Me too!" Pupa said enthusiastically "Well not really I have a free period but I'm a Tutor for Chemistry!"

"Uh right..." Akito said rather disgruntle, pocketing his schedule and turning back to his sister. "Ibuki has history with you though!" Pupa said trying to get his attention once more. "Alright that's good I won't be all alone in that class then..." Akito looked back at Pupa and smiled at her acknowledging. "Well I'm off take care you two..." He looked at Hibiki and smiled. She smiled back meekly but her gaze still upset him. It was apparent she was still shook up from what Miu had told them a few moments ago. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiles serenely. "It'll be ok sis..." "Y... yea..." She said gripping her sword case extra tight.

She turned and sprinted off. Pupa blinked at Akito and hugged him tightly and pecked his cheek happily. "I'm off! Hibiki Wait up!" Akito's ears flattened against his head as he rubbed the cheek Pupa had kissed. He had told Ibuki, Akira and Hibiki he had someone already but obviously they hadn't told Pupa, and if they had she was too delusional with her Dream to care one way or another.

Akito walked into the building from the main entrance and proceeded down the hallway, he didn't even know where History wasn't about to go asking random strangers where it was. "Yo Akito!" Akito turned his head and looked to see Ibuki sprinting towards him. Akito waved back slightly relieved that she was here and could show him where the class was. Once Ibuki had caught up with him Akito fell behind a tad letting her lead. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a note written on pink paper and had a sticker of a blue kitty on it to hold it shut. Akito looked at Ibuki in shock as she handed it to him. Did Ibuki also think he had slept with her too?

"Relax; it's from Akira not me." Akito's sudden rush of nervousness passed as he heard this and took it. "Ok thanks..." "She was waiting for you by the front door but had to leave because she saw Edge coming, so she asked if I would give it to you." Akito pocketed the note; he would read it later when he was alone.

"Oy Yagami!" An obnoxious voice rang from behind him as he and Ibuki turned to see no other then tall haired, fashion victim, everyone called Eiji Yamada, or Edge.

Akito grimaced slightly seeing him. He really didn't want to deal with right now. He had enough to worry about with out Edge trying to seem menacing. Akito turned around to face him a little too quickly and held his side in pain but offered little more then a twitching eyebrow as a sign of it.

Akito took a few steps towards him. He had to admit relieving a lot of stress on Nova last night had put him in a relaxed state of mind, with the exception of his aching ribs. "What do you want Yamada?" Akito snarled at him rather restlessly. "Just to extend a formal Challenge. Since it seems we keep getting interrupted before we have a chance to get started." "Name the place, name the time!" Akito spat back at him obviously disregarding the aching feeling in his ribs. "Saturday. Seven pm. The mall parking lots!" "I'll be there and don't chicken out Yamada!"

They glared at each other for a moment, then Akito suddenly gagged feeling a tight pressure around his neck. He instantly went to hold his neck finding a chain locked securely around it. "Mu-Muchiko?!" He asked exasperatedly. He could hear Edge's laughter in the background and Ibuki yelling at his assaulter. "Muchiko? No she doesn't start patrolling the halls till after Lunch, The name is Zaki!"

Akito gagged once more and closed his eyes. His ribs ached. His breath was becoming shorter. And he could feel himself about to pass out. "Zaki...?" The words barely left his lips before he was still with lack of breathe.


	8. Fear

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Well I'll give you a little update as to what's going on in the RL. I've been teaching Tsunami to play Rival Schools specifically Project Justice. She seems to be learning fast and she loves how it's a neat blend of comedy with fighting. She caught onto King of Fighters really fast so that's super!_

_Oh and also Story wise, Tsunami will be making an appearance in the coming chapters. So be looking forward to that. Kudos to anyone who fully understood the prophecy that Miu gave to Akito and Hibiki. _

_Also please note that Miu is from the Gameboy Advance game King of Fighters Ex2. She has been in no other game which is really a shame because she's such a great and unique character. So anyways, as I was about to say, not much information has been released about her, so if you don't like the way I portrayed her Gomen! That's just how I imagine her to be so no flamey please u.u_

**_Yadda yadda, Akito Yagami & Nova Yagami © me, Tsunami is © my lovely Tsu-chan, all other characters are © either Capcom, SNK, Sammy, or any other company I have borrowed existing characters_**

Chapter 8 – Fear

Akito's eyes shot open in a heart beat. Air began to make its way into his lungs; He coughed violently and sat up. He struggled to gain and breath looked up at the commotion in front of him.

Akira and Hibiki were standing in front of him in a protective manner. He squinted his eyes into focus. Hibiki had cut Zaki's chain clean in half and Akira was yelling at her in what sounded like a big blur of noise.

"Akito wasn't doing anything! Leave him alone!" Akira shouted at Zaki which stood in a state of shock. Akito had never heard Akira raise her voice higher then that of a confident whisper before, but here she was defending him. Hibiki kept her blade out and stood side by side with Akira.

"Akito was on his way to class and Edge started it all!" Akira for the first time, that Akito knew of, was standing up to him.

"But... but... Edge told me someone was bothering him so he asked me to stop him..." Zaki's tone was surprisingly distorted as she spoke. "My brother is not bothering anyone! They are bothering him; he was just going to class." Akito was now thoroughly confused; he thought Hibiki was going to chemistry with Pupa, and her she was protecting him.

Akito climbed to feet once he felt that he had regained enough of his composure. Akito looked over at Akira and the tall girl she was yelling at. Akito assumed this was Zaki. She had a bright reddish brown hair, but wore a custom made flu mask that was the same shade of indigo as her school uniform.

"It's ok... I'm alright..." Akito said looking at Akira and Hibiki. They both turned and looked at him, obviously relieved that he was one his feet once more. Akito felt slightly embarrassed at the fact that he had been rescued by his sister and Akira. Akito made a quick sweep of the crowd of students around him, Edge was standing behind Zaki; the impact of Akira turning on him had left him disoriented. Ibuki was nowhere to be seen though, had she deserted him after he Akira and Hibiki had showed up?

Akito placed his hand on his sister's shoulder and she impulsively re-sheathed her blade satisfied that her brother was safe from harm. He looked at Zaki and spoke in a tone of agitation. "I don't know what gives you the right to strangle students to the point of no breath! At least Muchiko will give them fair warning before administering her form of justice!" Zaki's eyes narrowed in anger. "I am a hall monitor! I am authorized to use any means necessary to prevent fights from breaking out!"

"All you're doing is provoking me to start a fight!" Akito retorted in anger he could feel his blood starting to boil with annoyance. "That's enough!" A man's voice rang out and the crowd parted behind them. They all turned to see a towering man making his way through the crowd being lead by Ibuki. "Daigo..." Akira muttered softly and looked somewhat ashamed. Akito gulped slightly and looked up at the man before him, he was at least seven feet tall and had fists the size of his own head. It seemed he was missing an eye but Akito was more concerned with his size.

He looked around the crowd then averted his attention to Akira. "What's going on here little sis?" His voice was laced with concern. "Zaki... she was choking Akito... but he didn't do anything wrong... so I was trying to reason with her..." Akito could tell by Akira's shaky voice she was afraid of her brother's wrath. Daigo looked down at Akito in a condescending manner then looked to Zaki. "Zaki what happened here?" Zaki spoke in a nonchalant manner but it was apparent she was also intimidated by him. "I was given misinformation by Eiji Yamada, so I proceeded to bring in a trouble maker."

"Edge..." Daigo said in a tone of intolerance. "All of you get to class!" Daigo said in a stern tone to the students, Akito watched in amazement as all the students hurried off away from them.

"Mr. Yagami and I have some talking to do..." Akito felt Daigo's monstrous hand on his shoulder as he gulped softly. Ibuki flashed Akito a look of caution and turned to leave, both Hibiki and Akira were leaving as well both eyeing Akito with a fearful look of pity. "Edge you get to class I'll be calling you in later to talk to you... and Zaki, you still have halls to be patrolling so I suggest you get to it before I write you up." Zaki's eyes flared a look of panic and she turned to attend her duties. Edge flashed Akito a look of contempt which Akito gladly returned.

"Yagami follow me..." Daigo lead the way and Akito followed in silence. He could just imagine getting detention and how angry Mina would be at him. Going on and on about how he ruined the schools chance to win for once. They rounded a corner and Daigo opened the door and looked back at Akito. "Well get in we're not having the meeting in the hallway." Akito quickly entered the room. It was rather small, a little smaller then his own room at his cousins house. There was a couch lined against the backside wall and a desk with an elaborately padded chair on the foreside of the room. Daigo closed to the door behind him and began to walk to the desk and pulled out the chair before plopping sitting down in it. "Well have a seat, you'll get tired standing." He muttered. Akito sat down on the couch and set his back pack on the side of the couch and looked around rather nervously.

"So you're the famous Akito Yagami hmm?" Daigo eyed him with his eye as if sizing him up. "Um, yes sir... that's me... although I think I'm hardly famous..." Daigo chuckled once and looked at Akito. "Come now, no need for modesty. Your in no trouble, Eiji has a record a mile long and it was just a misunderstanding on Zaki's part, please don't think poorly of her for this." Akito instantly relaxed as he heard he wasn't in trouble. He released a sigh of relief and managed a slight sheepish grin. "No it's alright; she was only doing her job, so no harm done..." Akito rubbed his neck that was still held slight red chain markings.

"My little sister speaks highly of you, so I'm glad I got the chance to talk to you, sorry it was under such conditions though..." Akito blinked to himself. Akira had been talking about him? He felt a slight blush creep up on his cheeks. "Well I don't think I'm anything special to talk about... "Akito scratched his head nervously and laughed a little. Daigo snorted slightly before chuckling again. "Look I'm the guidance counselor here at Tokyo-to High, so if you ever need any help I'll be here for you." Akito blinked and nodded. "Um ok sure..." Daigo got up from his desk and walked around looking at the pictures he had on an adjacent book shelf. "When I was younger I use to be in a gang with Eiji and Gan... and because of me... my sister Akira got involved with them as well."

Akito could tell that Daigo wasn't proud of his past, and for some reason he took comfort in this. "Then I graduated a few years ago... and I became a guidance counselor here at the school so I could keep an eye on Akira to make sure she didn't follow the same path as me."

Daigo turned to Akito and looked at him. "You've already done a good job by showing Akira that your not afraid of Eiji, she is learning not to be afraid of him as well." Akito felt a small bit of pride rising up in him. Finally someone appreciated him for standing up to Edge. Daigo smiled at him in his dismal way that he couldn't help but portray. "Take care of her Akito, I can't be there all the time. And whatever you do, don't hurt her... or I'll hurt you..." Akito gulped at this, feeling the slight undertone of a threat in Daigo's voice. "I don't plan to do anything like that..." Akito replied nervously. "Good." Daigo smiled once. "Well you better be getting to class your already tardy as it is, let me write you a pass."

Akito got to his feet and grabbed his backpack flinging it over his shoulder as he held in a wince of pain. Daigo scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Akito. "No get to class and don't waste time." Akito nodded and took the note then was out the door. He released a loud sigh of relief now. "That went good now didn't it?" He said to himself smirking as he hurried down the hall way to find his class.

* * *

"Akito... no we shouldn't... people might come..." Mina shuddered and looked up at him. Her top was now pushed up to reveal her small but rather firm breasts. She blushed immensely as she tried vainly to cover herself as she lay on a table that was normally used for mending broken bows.

He leaned down and licks her cheek in a teasing manner while he reached under her arms and began to tweak her erecting nipples in his fingers and smirked. "I know you want this... look at how turned on you are... your body is burning up with heat..." Mina gasped at having her nipples tweaked and looked at him in mixed state of pleasure and alarm.

"Akito... what's wrong with you... this isn't like you..." Mina muttered back as she bit her lip to hold in a moan. "How do you know, you've been dying to see this side of me... and now you're getting your wish."

He reached behind and produced a handful of silk bindings smiling down at her in a sadistic manner. Within a matter of moments he had bound her hands together and tied her down to the table. Her legs were bound in a spread position and were held that way by more silk bindings. Mina struggled against her bonds violently and although they were a soft silk, so not to leave markings on her body, they were in fact very restricting.

"Akito... I beg you... please... don't... not like this..." He paid no attention to her as he moved his head between her legs. She was in fact naked from the waist down save her blue and white striped panties around her left ankle. He smirked and spread her labia folds and stared down at her quickly moistening slit. "Your such a liar Mina, look at all these juices... your aching bad for this..."

"I am not!" She shouted back in a state of alarm. He reached down and stroked her clitoris which quickly began to swell under his touch. Mina arched her back and felt the blush on her face become a dark scarlet. No one had ever done this to her before. She closed her eyes tightly as the panic began to fade and replaced with only pleasure.

"To deny your needs is to deny that which makes you human..." He said down to her and knelt down between her legs and used his free hand to trace her small asshole and watched as she trembled in ecstasy. "Hmm... It seems you finger your asshole? That's a first if I ever saw it... I always thought of you to be too prissy to do anything like that." He quickly penetrated her gapping asshole with his pinky as she whined and thrashed about violently.

"P... pl... please... stop..." she gasped out at him despite her body wanting more. "Your mind says no, your body says yes." He smiled at her in an unsettling gaze as he now used both hands and probed both of her aching holes in a slow pace to further tease her. Mina cried out in pleasure, her hips flailing around longingly. She couldn't believe it she was being raped, and she loved it.

He quickened his pace pumping both of fingers into her in opposite paces so that pleasure was received at different intervals. Mina gasped sharply and released a large climax that squirted out and covered his face in a sticky transparent juice. He smirked and licks what he could reach on his face then pulled his hands out slowly. "A fem facial, you must have had tons of sexual frustration built up."

Mina panted heavily she quickly averted her gaze from the image of Akito covered in her juices. He reached to his face and wiped off some of her premature climax and smirked. "Here Mina, I know you dying to taste your juices..."

Mina kept her head turned to the side, she couldn't believe it. She had released her steaming essence in just a few moments. Was Akito right? Was she denying herself the finer things in life? Before she knew it she felt his fingers in her mouth and she instinctively suckled on them. The sweet yet tart flavor on her fingers was so refreshing. "You seem to enjoy the taste of yourself... interesting..."

Mina couldn't bare to look up into his gaze; she closed her eyes and suckled the fingers until he withdrew them. She panted; her breasts shock back and forth as she struggled to gain her breath.

"Now let's have some real fun." Mina closed her eyes again and shuddered. The tone in Akito's voice was very unsettling. "What's the matter Mina...? I know you like it... I can tell by the all the juices all over my face."

Mina closed her eyes and shook in a fear and anticipation. Her body yearned for her, but her mind wanted nothing more then for it to be over.

* * *

Akito stopped in his steps, his blood temperature was rising. He felt himself getting very warm. Blush was rushing to his cheeks and face as he collapsed on the ground and began to writhe in ecstasy.

"What's... going on...?" He asked himself in a state of disbelief. Wave after wave of pleasure swept his body. Uncontrollable thoughts, desires & emotions ran through his mind.

"Something is wrong..." Akito muttered in broken speech as. "Something... is... Wrong..." Darkness once again surrounded him and all became still and silent.


	9. Mirror, Mirror

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Last chapter got a little smutty ne? Gomen for that if you found it offensive but it's a set up for what's going to happen so just trust me and bare with me .;_

_Also, I know I kinda of made Daigo seem like a towering monster but it's just to add dynamics. Besides it's been a few years since he graduated, he's grown some. Also 80 of the population of Tokyo-to is Asian so they are notably smaller compared to Daigo. _

_And low and behold! Chapter 9! Akito better get to class before he gets in trouble! Lol well anyways hope your enjoying the series so far!_

**_Hoopla!, Akito Yagami & Nova Yagami © me, Tsunami is © my lovely Tsu-chan, all other characters are © either Capcom, SNK, Sammy, or any other company I have borrowed existing characters_**

Chapter 9 – Mirror, Mirror

Akito opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings; he was laid on a white bed with a curtain around the right side of him and a window with Sunlight streaming in from the left of him. He sat up and held his sides in pain once more. The pain was becoming less noticeable but still was enough to cause him to wince.

The curtain opened and a woman wearing a white lab coat with a mauve skirt and blouse walked over to his side and looked down at him. "How are you feeling Akito?" Akito looked up her confused and blinked. "I'm fine... fine... just ribs hurt..."

"You passed out from the pain, if your this injured you really should have stayed home." Akito released a sigh of relief if people thought he passed out from pain it was better then having him think he passed out for other reasons, reasons even he wasn't sure of. "Don't worry about getting to class I've notified your teacher that you were in the infirmary." Akito laid back on the bed and relaxed a bit. "Thank you ms. ...?" "Mrs. Minazaki, Kyoko Minazaki. Just stay here for the rest of the period then you're free to go." She said a smile on her face as she picked up Akito's clipboard and made a few notes on it.

Akito closed his eyes and thought about Miu, the words of her prophecy still fresh in his mind clear as day. What did she mean a friend would betray him? He thought about who it could be. All of his friends seemed to be the people defending him. And just who was the Foe who was suppose to come to his aid? Akito smirked at the idea of Edge getting uptight about helping out his nemesis. The Crimson one? Akito thought back to that part of the prophecy, who was the crimson one? And why or more importantly how could they steal the keys to a gate that had no lock.

Iori had red hair but Akito was very sure he wasn't the one who was going to steal anything from him. 'Maybe it's Tsunami...' he thought to himself. Tsunami has red hair, and she kinda hurt me but... Akito interrupted his thoughts. He knew Tsunami hadn't purposely hurt him. Besides she was miles away. He reached over to his backpack that was on a nearby table and unzipped it. He sat up and pulled out his album of pictures of the one he loved and the note he had already begun to write.

He opened the album and looked at the pictures of Tsunami and smiled. There's no way she could be the Crimson one. Akito propped the book up so he felt that Tsunami was watching him with a look of serene affection on her face. He opened his note book and began to write.

'_My dreams are weird but nothing out of the ordinary. How are your parents? Finn? He better be ok! Nova is here with me, which is a relief, I didn't want him hanging around and bothering you. How is school? You better be getting good grades.' _

Akito stretched slightly then withdrew in pain and continued to write hoping to take his mind off it.

'_I had a bit of a tiff with Nova yesterday so I kinda have bruised ribs but they are healing up nicely. I've made quite a few friends since arriving; I'll take some pictures and send them with my next letter. There's this cute girl named Pupa, she's a bit hyper and easily excited but she's a good friend she helps me to my classes. Then there's Ibuki, she's a ninja girl, sounds corny lol but it's true. She's quite good but she needs to practice more I beat her way too easily. There's also this girl named Akira, she's really nice you'd like her. We're going out this weekend to hang out. Just as friends! So don't get your knickers in a twist love!'_

Akito smiled imagining Tsunami engulfed in rage and throwing things about her room as was her nature when she was frustrated.

'_Iori asked about you when I first arrived, and he seemed rather happy when I told him you'd be coming to visit this holiday season. My Aunt Leona and sister Hibiki are also looking forward to meeting you. Just watch out for my sis, she's a little... odd. But no more then me!'_

The bell rang and Akito put away his pen and began to put away the album and his notebook and grabbed his back pack. He soon heard a familiar voice from behind the curtain. "I'm here to help Akito get to his next class." "Sure he's right over there go and help him." Kyoko replied even though her voice sounded as if she was busy with paper work.

The curtain flung open and Ibuki was smirking at him in a mocking way. "How the mighty Akito has fallen ne?" Akito glared at her but got out of bed and swung his back pack over his shoulder. "It's just bruised ribs besides, I still have enough energy to take you on!" Ibuki nudged his ribs with her elbow and winked. "Is that a threat?" Akito recoiled in slight pain and managed back. "Yea it is!"

Ibuki laughed and smiled. "You're on Akito! As soon as you get all healed up, besides I owe you a rematch from yesterday!" They walked out of the nurse's office and proceeded down the corridor. Akito had Computer Calculus next with Professor Cammy White. Ibuki had P.E but she assured him that Pupa had the class with him.

Soon they met up with Pupa who was ecstatic that she had another class with Akito and went on and on about Computer Calculus and how it was a fairly easy class as long as he remembered to study. Sure enough when they arrived in the class, Akito found it pretty simple and actually fun and couldn't see why students complained about this class.

The class was fairly small, as was the custom with advanced classes. Only about eight students in the lot. Much to Akito's surprise he had been issued a lap top to do his Computer Calculus homework on. Everyone in the class was issued one, and since it was so small it gave off the vibe of exclusiveness.

Akito found it much easier to set the calendar on his computer to remind him which homework was due and for which class. Pupa was very impressed with Akito's natural computer aptitude and spent all period hanging over him. Her arms around his neck as Akito typed and wanted nothing more then to finish his assignments. Pupa was nice enough sometimes too overly nice, and Akito felt like telling her to back off many times but he knew he didn't want to hurt her feelings seeing as she was the first person to talk to him and attempt to make friends with him.

The class passed relatively quickly but Akito attributed this to the philosophy of time flying when you're having fun. Akito packed away his newly issued lap top into it's leather carrying case, despite Pupa hanging all over him and making lovey dovey noises while nuzzling him. He managed a smile as he thought about how angry Tsunami would be if she saw Pupa hanging all over him. He imagined Tsunami attacking Pupa in a violently bloody manner then clinging to Akito and hissing "Mine!" to anyone who passed by.

They had a few moments before the bell rang and he thought this would an appropriate time to tell Pupa about Tsunami. He sat her down adjacent to him scratched his head nervously. "Well you see Pupa... You're a nice girl and everything but..." "But you have Tsunami!" She replied in a cheery voice that caught Akito off guard. "I know already Hibiki told me in class it's Ok!" Akito blinked confused and dazed. "Yea... just as long as you know where I stand... and stuff..." "Don't Worry Akito, I know you taken." Akito relaxed slightly, as long as she knew this he wouldn't have to feel tense around her. "Of course though..." Akito tensed up again and looked at her. "That doesn't mean I can't still have my crush on you ne?" With a playful smirk she glomped him and wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled him.

Akito's ears flattened against his head with frustration but let her hang on. After all as long as she knew he wasn't going to return her affection it was alright. The bell rang and the class filed out, Pupa still hanging all over Akito as they walked through the halls. Luckily, it was lunch time so Akito would finally have time to relax a tad.

They arrived at the table had eaten up at the day before and set their belongings by their chairs and sat down. Hibiki had already arrived before them and was waiting. Akito noticed his sister held a small amount of blush on her cheeks and she was scribbling something in her note book. "Sis?" he said to her and she looked up closing her notebook quickly. "Brother you're here! I wasn't sure if you were going to eat in the same place or not." "Yea I guess so... are you ok your blushing... or have a fever or something..."

Hibiki reached up and covered her cheeks shyly. "It's nothing... I'm just tired... I stayed up all night looking after you." Akito blinked slightly confused but nodded in concordance. "Right well let's get something to eat..."

"You pay this time Akito! We went Dutch last time." Pupa said playfully and shrugged. "Yea... guess so." Hibiki and Akito got up and began to walk in the direction of the serving area. There was a small line so they had to wait. "Hey sis... why or... how did you make it over to come to er rescue me from Zaki?" Hibiki looked down and pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around him in a motherly way. "Something just told me you were in danger... my heart guided me, and instincts guided my actions..." Akito leaned down and kisses the top of her head. "Thank you sis... just don't start missing class on my account." Akito said jokingly with a smile on his face. "What about Akira...?" Akito said questionably. "I don't know... I passed by her class while I was running through the halls towards you... I guess she saw me, and figured something was wrong."

"Akito..." Akito released his sister and looked over to see Akira there smiling meekly. "Hey Akira..." "Would you mind... if I ate lunch with you..." Akito felt nervousness soon sweeping him. "Of course not! You're more then welcome to eat with us!" Akira smiled and got in line with them, she still had her belongings. "I don't feel like eating with Edge today..." "I can imagine..." Akito muttered softly and sighed. "He's acting weird... he says that I chose you over him..." Akito blinked and looked at her. "Are you two... like... you know?" Akira looked at him a look of confusion and agitation on her face. "No!... of course not... He's with Malin. But he always tries to do things... to me..." Akito suddenly wished he hadn't asked sensing that Akira and Edge had a past that wasn't exactly a good one. "Well your always welcome with us right sis?" Hibiki smiled in a meek way and nodded looking at Akira. "Thank you."

"Let me take your things to where we're sitting." Hibiki said smiling at Akira. "Ok just be careful they are really heavy." Sure enough once Hibiki had taken Akira's belongings she was weighed down. "Do you want some help sis?" "No no I'll be fine you two talk..." Hibiki started off towards the table.

Once Hibiki rounded the corner Akira began to speak. "How did things go with my brother? You didn't get detention did you?" Akito smiled at her laughed. "No not at all, things went great. In fact he kind of thanked me for standing up to Edge, he wants me to set an example for you or something..." Akira smiled but looked down at the floor. "I was getting tired of Edge pushing me around anyways... I guess meeting you just gave me the courage to stand up to him." "Well I'm glad I'm good for something." Akito said jokingly as the pair of them laughed.

The line steadily progressed. Akito and Akira had both gotten seafood bentos and had gotten steak bentos for Pupa and Ibuki if she decided to show up for lunch, as well as a vegetarian bento for Hibiki. Akito knew she wasn't big on eating meat.

Iori had given Akito the equivalent of one thousand dollars to carry around as spending money. Akito had felt bad about taking it, but seeing as how his cousin insisted so much he felt he would be offending him if he didn't take it. Akito knew that Iori had gobs of money from his romance novels not to mention his King of Fighters' winnings but he still didn't feel right taking it. Iori had told him to just ask for more if he needed it, and he would give him all he needed.

Akito pitied his cousin at times. He was so miserable and alone, yet tried to pass off good cheer to his guests vainly. Akito paid for the meals and walked back with Akira to the table. Ibuki had arrived and seemed to be teasing Hibiki about something while Pupa laughed whole heartedly at whatever they were talking about.

They passed out the meals and Akira and sit next to Akito with Hibiki on his other side. For a moment he felt slightly trapped in, like the two of them were scooting closer to him trying to get as humanly possible with out making it obvious they were trying to sit in his lap.

Akito shot up from his seat and laughed nervously. "I'm gonna go get some drinks for us! You all stay here!" They all looked at him blinking in an eerie unison. There were vending machines on in the patio area that sold a variety of things, everything from canned coffee to juice boxes.

He sighed to himself and pretended to be making a selection. Maybe it was just him. But he felt a tense amount of sexual energy build up inside him since last night. His aunt Leona had often told him about the hentai intent that followed a riot of blood, Akito credited it to that.

He blushed slightly and thought of Tsunami, he wished she was here even for a few moments. Holding her always made him feel better, and her touch was always so soothing to him. He quickly averted his thoughts to all the varieties of juice present. The last thing he wanted to do was become aroused thinking about Tsunami with out her being present.

"I trust you enjoyed yourself last night ne?" That familiar voice scratched through his mind and he turned to see that blend of ebon and ivory he had quickly grew to hate. "Nova..." "Oh goody you remembered me! I was afraid after our little tiff last night. Lover's quarrel and all."

Akito glared at him with utter contempt. "What do you want?" "Oh you know," Nova put his arms behind his head and stretched. "Just checking up on you, seeing if you enjoyed Pupa and Mina as much as I did?"

"What are you talking about?!" Akito shouted at him anger and desperation surging through him. Nova smirked and his shape began to change. Akito's eyes widened in disbelief. Nova's hair became a long flowing sapphire, his eyes changed from a soft emerald to a familiar amethyst. Akito took and few steps back in disbelief. "What... what..." Akito looked at his manifestation in dread and unease.

Nova smirked and took a step forward towards Akito and sneered. "Mirror, Mirror Akito... Mirror, Mirror."


	10. Origins

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_What a dramatic turn of events ne? What does this mean since Nova's been masquerading as Akito?! And what's Nova's overall plan?_

_Guess your just gonna have to read to find out! Cause low and behold, Chapter ten coming your way non-stop, uncensored, and un-edited! Well sort of edited. I mean I have to make sure things are spelled right, and that certain grammatically changes are made. But it's still really neat! . _

**_Hoopla!, Akito Yagami & Nova Yagami © me, Tsunami is © my lovely Tsu-chan, all other characters are © either Capcom, SNK, Sammy, or any other company I have borrowed existing characters_**

Chapter 10 – Origins

Akito took a few steps back, his mind was telling him to run but his legs were far from listening. Akito stared in utter shock and terror at his own likeness gazing back at him.

"Wh... wh... wh..." No words left Akito's trembling lips. His mind was an utter blank. His mirror image slowly faded back to its original form. And the mix of ebon and ivory was once again apparent with that unsettling emerald gaze.

"Quite convincing eh Akito?" Nova smirked and his fangs flashed for a moment. Akito could not think of anything to say in retaliation, and rather stared dumbfounded at his darker side. "And I'm not that bad of an actor either." Nova added rather matter-of-factly.

"Your little friend Pupa... mmm... how she wailed like a whore... so eager to give 'you' what you wanted... what 'you' needed..." Akito's mind instantly shot back to the night he had that dream about Pupa. Akito backed into the wall and sulked down trying to hold his head as if afraid of being struck.

The fact of the matter was that was no dream he had experienced. He had witnessed his friend loosing her virginity to someone she thought was him. That even looked just like him. Someone that talked like him, felt like him.

"You see Akito... whether I like it or not... we're connected... at times of extreme emotions we can feel each other. Hence when Tsunami hurt you... it gave me the boosted strength I needed to fully overcome Dream and absorb his fighting potential into me. I felt your anger, your rage, your frustration, your hate... it all added fuel to my fire..." Nova's voice took on an eerie tone of sadistic glee. "So you see, with no positive emotions feeding Dream, powering him... he stood a shadow of a chance of resisting me."

Nova knelt down beside dream and spoke in a condescending manner into his ear. "We are connected... a part of each other... that is why when Pupa was getting reamed... you felt the pleasure... in reality it was you who was making love to her..." Akito's voice stuttered and he clung to his knees trying to retort vainly. "N... n... no... Tsunami... I love... I love her... I wouldn't do that... it would hurt Tsunami..."

Nova's voice rose to that of a sharp piercing scream. "Like she gives a good God Damn about you! You are nothing to her! Did she try to stop you from leaving?! Did she even care that you would be away from her?! Your very existence disgusts her!" Akito curled up tighter into a fetal position. Like a child being beaten, he wept into his knees seeking some solace.

"You're so weak! No wonder she cheated on you! Who in their right mind would want you?!" "Stop it!" Akito shouted back. A large wave of energy swept through the patio area. The force was so great it instantly pushed Nova away from him and slammed him into a nearby support beam. Waste baskets flew in every which direction. Hitting violently against the walls doors.

Nova winced in pain and rose to his feet and smirked seeing the immense flow of energy Akito was emitting. Akito rose to his feet clinging to the wall with seemed to wilt like paper being crumpled. His eyes were lost, no longer his own. The Riot of blood had once again swept over his mind, his actions were no longer his own. A soft sapphire aura engulfed him and only seemed to grow with intensity with each passing moment. Akito snarled and growled like blood thirsty beast ready to catch its meal.

He charged at Nova in a blind fury of rage. Nova quickly dodged out of the way ducking as Akito hit the support beam with full force. It snapped in half as simply as if it had been a toothpick. Nova rolled back and rose to his feet taking a fighting stance. His sadistic look of satisfaction quite apparent. "Who should I take for you next Akito? Maybe that little cutie you call Akira ne?"

A roar of anger emitted from Akito's mouth as he collided with Nova head on. His shoulder firmly lodging into his throat while his elbow ribs. Nova released a gasp of pain as his air was removed from his lungs. Akito reached up with his free hand and gripped Nova's head tightly. Nova instantly released a howl of pain as he felt sapphire flame engulfing him searing into his flesh. Akito released a sadistic squeal of delight from the reaction he had received from his victim. Akito held him suspended in the air and flung him like a rag doll into the vending machine.

Nova groaned instantly as a bright daze of lights filled his view. He felt his face burning and bleeding; he had received several shards of glass over his body but little to try to remove them. Nova shifted his attention to the menacing Akito rapidly approaching him. His gaze soon averted upwards to the patio roof as he leapt up with a great ease and landed with a thud. Blood clouded his vision and he quickly wiped his eyes only to see the insane Akito leaping up after him, moving now on all fours, more beast then man.

Nova managed to feet and growled angrily as he quickly tore the shards glass in his face out and took his fighting stance and engulfed his fists with ebon flame. Akito snarled and charged at him once more, Nova released a blast of ebon flame traveling along the roof and quickly engulfing Akito. Nova leapt back as he watched with much delight as Akito recoiled in pain and hit the roof. A loud creaking was heard and Nova laughed manically as the roof Akito laid on caved in on itself.

Nova laughed and wiped the blood that dripped from his cut face and smirked. "Guess someone is going to half to keep little sister company now ne?" Nova turned and proceeded to leave. A soft rumble emitted and Nova's catlike ears perked up instantly. "It... can't... be..." Nova looked back and much to his terror he saw Akito clawing his way back up and snarling in what seemed to be a laughing manner.

"Nnnnn... Ooo... vaaaa..." Akito managed out despite the blood flowing down his face and neck. Nova watched with much fear in his eyes, Akito's blood hit the roof and sparked a soft amethyst as he crawled forward hissing in a what seemed to be laughter. "Noooo... vaaaa..." Akito repeated in what seemed like a child-like taunting manner.

Panic instantly filled Nova's mind and he looked around desperately for an escape. Nova looked up at the sky and smirked. "It's been fun Akito... But I have many more people to screw and leave the blame on you!" Ebon flame engulfed Nova and two black wings sprouted from where his shoulder blades were. Akito leapt at Nova in a blood thirsty only to hit the ground hard. Nova quickly took flight his wings of pure ebon flame carrying him away from the deranged Akito.

Akito released a howl of anger into the air then collapsed onto the roof. His body was exhausted, and had he been in his right frame of mind, searing pain all over his body would have been apparent. The urge to kill had left him; the Riot of Blood had passed. Akito released a sigh of exhaustion and fell limply onto the roof.

----------

"He's coming around!" Akito's vision was blurred and could see only shadowy figures but recognized the voices. "Pu... pa...?" "He's alright!" another voice said ecstatically and loomed over him. "I... buki...?"

Sensation slowly returned to him and he felt a soft hand on his. "Hibiki... Sis..." she released a soft acknowledgment that was muffled by the sound of her tears ad whimpers. Akito's eyes focused and he found himself surrounded by his friends. They had all come to take care of him. He sat up and sighed pain was searing through his body. He saw that they had wrapped him in many bandages and wrappings. Akito instantly recognized where he was. He was at Pupa's house; how he knew that exactly he didn't want to acknowledge.

"Where are we...?" He asked despite already knowing the answer. "We're at my house!" Pupa said with a mix of exuberance and nervousness. "How did I end up here...?" The three girls that had brought him here looked back and forth between each other nervously. As if silently trying to determine who should be the one to tell him something dire.

Hibiki finally spoke. "Brother... we had to get you out of the school... people were asking a lot of questions... and we didn't want you to get in trouble..." Akito blinked at them in disbelief. "Brother... you went crazy again... like you did... yesterday..." Akito suddenly understood. A Riot of Blood had taken over him. Although while in this temporary state of insanity, he was notably stronger and quicker with his movements, he remembered little of his actions during the time. "What the hell happened out there?" Ibuki started in with a patronizing tone. "The whole patio area was totaled!"

Akito sighed and hung his head; it was time to tell them. "It... was Nova..." Hibiki instantly grew pale, while although she didn't know him personally, she was well aware of what he did to her brother. Pupa and Ibuki looked at each other puzzled. "Look... Nova is... my dark side... it would work better if I went back to the beginning..."

They all sat around him in an eerily attentive state. Akito was use to telling people about himself, but not as if he was telling a bed time story to a child. "Long ago there was a Demon God called Orochi, he sought to rule over Asia and much of the known world at the time. However eight warriors defeated him. Three of those members being a Kusanagi, a Kagura, and a Yagami. The names have had since changed, but the history remains the same." Akito sighed and rubbed his forehead sighing rather uncomfortably. "The Kusanagi were naturally adept at wielding their crimson flame, and as such were better warriors. The Yagami grew jealous of this and sought a blood pact with the Demon God Orochi. He granted the Yagami clan their desire. However upon receiving their 'gift' from Orochi, their crimson flames had grown amethyst, and were susceptible to what we of Orochi blood call the Riot of Blood. When you're in this state your more like a blood thirsty animal then a person."

Akito cleared his throat and looked down as he continued to speak. "A few years ago I discovered an ancient text of exorcism. I thought it might help rid me of the tainted Orochi Blood in my body. However, I should have known better then to trust something from an Orochi Priest's spell book. The exorcism worked... to an extent. Rather then having the Orochi presence in my blood. I merely gave it an external form. In other words, I gave birth to Nova. All the Orochi tendencies to kill, hurt, and destroy were gone from my body, and given their own form."

Akito looked up at them still not sure they believed him but continued his story regardless. "My amethyst flame became a sapphire one as a side affect; and Nova gained his own flame. A pure ebon one, probably to reflect the immorality of his nature. The only way to be rid of Nova is to absorb his essence back into me, but doing so would reintroduce constant Orochi taint into me. As it is, I only feel slight Orochi Influence when I'm agitated or angered. But when Nova is present it's as if I'm on the brink of a Riot of Blood constantly. I've spent many years in meditation and mental preparation to control what was left of the Orochi influence in my body. But when Nova is around, all the training in the world goes right out the window."

The three of them gazed at him in shock and amazement. "No wonder you're so strong!" Ibuki cried out. "Nova will fall by my blade..." Hibiki said in a slight undertone. "You're still Cute Akito!!!" Pupa overlapped the other two and glomped Akito. "Ack! Get off me! I'm not done with the story..."

Pupa got up and blinked looking at Akito then took her place. Akito's attention turned to his sister as he spoke. "I simply cannot just destroy Nova, if that is done then I will suffer the same fate as him. We are connected, part of each other whether for better or worse. At times of extreme emotions... I can feel what he's feeling... he can feel what I'm feeling..."

Akito slowly got to his feet and stretched momentarily forgetting his searing flowing through his body. "To end his life is to end my own... at best... I've been able to beat him down to the point where he has leave to recover..." Akito turned to look at Pupa with a gaze of pity in his eyes. "Nova... had the ability... to change his form... to look like anyone he's seen... Last night you said I came over Pupa... but that wasn't me... it was... him..."

Pupa's face instantly flushed with embracement, her eyes averted to the ground. Akito couldn't imagine how bad she felt, knowing that she had been used. "Currently..." Akito sighed trying not to pay attention to Pupa's sudden state of depression. "He is masquerading as me... attempting to get me in more trouble by sullying my reputation..."

Hibiki rose to her feet angrily. "No... he will not get away with this! You have done nothing to deserve what he is putting you through!" Ibuki remained silent and only sat down. Pupa had now slumped down onto the ground; her usually cheerful demeanor was gone from her. Akito looked over at her with a glance of sympathy. Her eyes were now an empty glazed expression.

Akito sighed trying to take his mind off of the burden he had unloaded on his friends. He wished he could have kept it in longer, that he could have carried the weight alone, and not have to trouble the few friends he had.

A loud thumping was heard from the door. Akito's ears perked up instantly and he turned his attention to the thumping. Ibuki rose from her seat and along with Hibiki turned to the door. Pupa was still in her dazed state of melancholy and paid little attention to the noise.

"Someone followed us..." Ibuki said bluntly a slight under tone of anger in her voice. Hibiki moved her hand to the blade and strokes the hilt softly ready to strike the instant the door opened.

The thumping continued, and Akito turned to his friends, and with no words spoken they knew his plan. Ibuki and Hibiki stood on alternating sides of him. They were ready to flank the enemy the moment he entered the room. Akito swallowed hard and reached down to the door knob. His heart was racing. He could feel anxiety rushing through him. His hand shook as he reached for the door knob, the metal cold against his palm as he looked back and forth to Ibuki and his sister who just nodded at him in unison. Akito gulped again and slowly turned the knob.


	11. Injury

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Ooo Suspense! It builds! Who could be at the door?! And what happened at the school after Akito left with the others? And more importantly isn't Akito going to finish his letter to Tsunami?! She's probably worried sick about him! How inconsiderate of him!_

_Also please note that it is in my opinion, when someone enters a Riot mode pain is not felt. However this does not mean they do not sustain injuries. It merely goes with the saying that pain is an illusion. And if a person in a Riot of Blood is not in their right mind then they will not feel the injuries till afterwards._

_And back to the action in Chapter 11! . !!! Go go Akito-chan . !!!_

**_Hoopla!, Akito Yagami & Nova Yagami © me, Tsunami is © my lovely Tsu-chan, all other characters are © either Capcom, SNK, Sammy, or any other company I have borrowed existing characters_**

Chapter 11 – Injury

The door knob was in his hand; so soft and cold. He looked over at Ibuki and his sister Hibiki positioned on adjacent sides of him. Akito turned the door knob and opened the door quickly ready to dodge backwards away from an incoming attack. Hibiki and Ibuki had also moved in to strike only to be stopped in their tracks.

"Akira?!" The trio stared at her in a mixture of surprise and pity. "hey guys..." she smiled and looked up at them. She had bruises all over her face and her lips were encrusted with blood. She stumbled forward and Akito caught her. "Akira what happened to you?!" Ibuki started up. "Akira..." Hibiki added stroking her hair as she put away her weapon.

Akito carried Akira to where he had been laying in the room and set her down. "I'm fine..." She started in an obviously unconvincing tone. Akito looked down at her squarely nothing but concern in his gaze. "Akira... what happened?" He asked her in a stern voice. "Well... after the patio area collapsed on itself... Ibuki, Pupa and Hibiki snuck you out of the school..." "Yes I assumed that! What about you? Why are you so injured?"

She coughed once and spat out some blood. She held her chest as she took in deep breaths. "... You see... I stayed behind... to cover for your escape... but once everything calmed down I tried to sneak away... to find you... but Eiji followed me, so did Gan and Zaki..." She looked up at her friends and smiled triumphantly. "I made sure they wouldn't find you... but I got a few bruises myself..." She smiled meekly up at them and struggled to regulate her breathing. "Baka..." Hibiki said as she held her hand trying to give her something to hang on too for comfort.

Akito admired her strength, it was obvious she just as stubborn as him. But why did it have to be her that was injured protecting him? Akito took of his jacket and rolled it up into a pillow and set Akira's head down on it so she could calm down. He slowly got to his feet and faced the door and took a deep cleansing breath. "Ibuki. Sis. Stay here watch after Pupa and Akira... I'm going to get Daigo..."

Ibuki bolted up from her seat. "Get Daigo?! Are you nuts?! You're going to get us all about a years worth of detention!" Akito glared back at her and retorted in an agitated voice. "This is more important then stupid detention! Akira was badly injured trying to protect us! Trying to protect me... The least I can do is see that she is given proper treatment and handed over to her brother!" Akito sighed and looked back at them. "I... I will not mention any of you... I'll take the fall for this myself..." Hibiki rose to her feet and picked up her weapon and spoke in a rather stern voice. "I'm going with you... you're still injured yourself... and there could be others who are trying to harm you..."

Akito shook his head and looked back at his sister. "Not this time sis... I need you here to protect Akira... Besides what happens if Eiji shows up with reinforcements? Ibuki will need you to help protect Akira." Hibiki looked down then nodded in accordance. "Your right brother... but be careful."

He nodded at his sister and Ibuki and turned his gaze to the still dazed Pupa curled up in a fetal position. "Take care of Pupa too..." He opened the door and stepped out side closing it behind him. Pupa lived on the third story or the co-ed dormitory and Akito was dreading the walk due to the fact of his injuries. But it was his fault and he knew it. If he never would have met Akira she wouldn't be injured right now. If he never would have met Pupa she wouldn't be in a state of manic depression. Everything was his fault.

It was almost dusk now, hardly anyone was on the streets. That meant it would be easier to sneak to the school and get Daigo. Akito wasn't even sure if he would be there at all, but he had to try something. His mind began to wonder, what if he called his cousin Iori. Surely he would know what to do.

It was quite apparent by now that his injuries were slowing him down. He sighed heavily and sat down behind a garbage dumpster resting for a moment. He cursed his weak body with every breath, he was not going to fail his friends and especially not after all they had done to protect him. He rose to his feet and clung his hand to his chest tightly and growled in pain. Light instantly flashed on him and he withdrew against the wall looking for some escape. He knew this was it, no more running he was caught. Blinded and weakened like a dear caught in the head lights.

"Akito?!" A familiar voice rang out at him with concern and anger. "A... Aunt Leona...?" his mind instantly relaxed. This wasn't someone who sought to bring him harm, it was his aunt. Someone who could help him. She quickly ran to him and wrapped her arms around him as he almost collapsed into her. "Akito what the hell happened to you?! Where's Hibiki?!" Her voice was hysterical. "P... Pupa's place... Akira... she's hurt... we need to get Daigo... everyone's in danger..." Akito's voice dropped to a whisper and he felt his head becoming light headed. "Akito stay with me! Tell me what's going-"Akito fell silent and all became dark.

----------

A soft beeping emitted from an unknown source. It seemed to grow in intensity. Akito's eyes finally opened and he looked with blurred vision at his surroundings. Breathing slowly became natural to him. He tried to sit up but searing pain shot through his hand. He laid back instantly and looked at his hand. He had an I.V. inside it and he slowly relaxed so the pain would reside. His head pounded and his chest ached.

"Take it easy..." He felt a soft hand on his forehead stroking him as he closed his eyes. He recognized it as Leona. "Leona... Akira... we need too-""Shhh..." She hushed him and managed a sweet smile at him. "It's all been taken care of. That was weeks ago, Akira has since recovered nicely. She's stopped in every day with Hibiki and Ibuki to check on you."

Akito's eyes widened in disbelief. "W-Weeks?!" "Yes Akito, you've been out for weeks... the injuries really took their toll on you, but you managed through." Akito turned his head to the side. "I'm sorry to have worried everyone... this is all my fault..." "Oh hush!" Leona interrupted him in a motherly tone. "You didn't make anyone come to you aid we all did this out of our own accord. So stop having a pity party and get better." Akito turned back to his aunt and smiled at her. He admired her strong will and kind nature. He was unsure of himself at times but he could almost swear she liked looking after him.

During the week of his recovery he had gotten many visits, and it warmed his heart to know that people cared what happened to him. Hibiki had brought Ruffles over in a small portable cage so Akito would have someone to talk to while everyone was at school or work. She had also snuck in a small plate of homemade chocolates chip cookies she had baked for him. In fact Hibiki would rush over after school and Akito quickly grew accustomed to her visits and looked forward to them.

Ibuki stopped by from time to time half threatening him to get better and half apologizing for not going to get help herself and letting Akito's injuries worsen. Akito always joked at her not to get soft on him otherwise she'd never stand a chance against him in their rematch.

"How's Pupa?" Akito asked Ibuki on one visit. "Oh... she's... Fine..." Akito could tell by Ibuki's tone that Pupa was still struggling with that fact that she had been used by Nova and a part of his plan. "Tell her I miss talking to her..." Akito said softly guilt in his voice. If it wasn't for him she'd never have to had met Nova and be treated like that.

Akira and Daigo came to visit him later that day. And much Akito's surprise Daigo congratulated him on a speedy recovery and treated more like a hero then a delinquent. Daigo had informed principal Hideo Shimazu to his absence and his heroic deeds. Akito always felt somewhat humbled by other people's praise. He had really done nothing special at all, he didn't understand why people were treating him like a hero.

Akira brought him the work he missed and turned in what he did finish. It was apparent she spent as much time as possible with him and Akito appreciated the attention. But he had grown weary of the Hospital, he desired to join his peers in school so he would stop being a burden on them.

Much to his surprise Muchiko had managed to sneak in a visit when no one was around. Although she said little to him except "Your lucky you got away with so much damage to the school." In fact Akito learned from his sister and Akira that the collapse of the patio Area had been blamed on a termite infestation and that Akito was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. He couldn't help but laugh at this. "Yea termites."

Whether Akito liked it or not he definitely had enough time to catch up on his homework and finish his letter to Tsunami. When Akito had finished he was sure it was nothing less then a short novel, yet Ruffles seemed more then ecstatic to deliver it to Tsunami with little more then a series of grunts when taking off. He watched with mild interest as the small owl flew almost drunkenly into the distance.

His cousin Iori had also stopped in and dropped off a copy of his new Novel, "The crimson flower with amethyst petals" Akito was not to fond of his cousin's writings; somehow the fact that it was inspired by his cousin's love life was unsettling. Yaoi never was a forte of his and he wasn't about to make it one.

The week passed and Akito was released from the hospital much to his delight. However he was still confined to his residence at least for another week. Akito hadn't seen Nova since his battle with him and he felt he at least was able to relax.

Akito closed his eyes and began to nap, he heard the shito door slide open but did not look to see who it was. His ears twitched and he yawned slowly drifting off to sleep. Iori often raided his room for glasses and plates while he slept, so he was use to people coming in and out as they needed to.

He purred steadily while dozing off and felt someone plop down next to him. He did not open his eyes but his ears twitched listening readily. He heard the sound of shoes hitting the ground with a soft thud and ruffling of the covers of his futon. He was use to Hibiki napping with him and thought nothing of it.

Akito rolled over to face his sister and yawned opening his eyes that soon widened in shock. He saw the sweetest pair of emerald eyes staring at him and the softest smile on her face. "Tsunami?!" his voice rose with disbelief and shock. He heard her playful giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her head against his chest. "Hai hai!" she said playfully and nuzzled him.

He sat up in disbelief and looked at her blinking. It had to be her, the long scarlet hair, ivory bangs, adorable glasses that hugged her button nose. She looked up at him and sat up herself stretching. "Surprise!" she said in a playful voice and hugged him tightly.

Akito couldn't believe it, she was here, she was really here with him. "If this is dream don't let me wake up, if this isn't a dream... I never want to sleep again..." she nuzzled her nose against his and smiled up at him. "You silly!"


	12. Tears

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Yea! Looks like Tsunami came to visit Akito! But how did she get there so fast? How will Akito's sister Hibiki act? What about Akira and the others? And more importantly where is Nova during all this?! _

_Looks like you'll just have to read to find out! And remember, only you can prevent forest fires oo; I mean remember the Three R's Reduce... I forget the others oo; but that doesn't matter cause I'm solar powered X'D _

_... Wait a minute no I'm not xx; ignore my rantings and read!!!_

**_People! The Mediterranean wrap is people!!! Mainly these people, _**

**_Akito Yagami & Nova Yagami © me, Tsunami is © my lovely Tsu-chan, all other characters are © either Capcom, SNK, Sammy, or any other company I have borrowed existing characters_**

Chapter 12 – Tears

Tsunami looked up at Akito with a confused expression. She blinked and poked his cheek curiously. "Were you gone so long you forgot how I looked?" She said jokingly. Akito snapped out of his daze and laughed cheerfully. "Of course not! I just can't believe you're here. It's not even Christmas vacation."

Tsunami got up out of the bed and stretched wiggling her toes. Akito looked her over with disbelief in his gaze; her black and white dress, long scarlet hair with a soft emerald gaze. It had to be her! Nova wouldn't be able to keep up an illusion this long with out letting some fault slip.

Akito quickly got out of bed, and despite a slight jolt of pain, had never felt better. "How did you get here?" Akito asked. Tsunami, who was looking around the room with a womanly gaze of curiosity, spoke in a slight displaced tone. "Hmm... Oh well you see as soon as I got the letter from Ruffles, which reminds me don't over load poor little Ruffles! It took him forever to get there and the poor little thing was exhausted! Well anyways, once I finally received the letter from Ruffles, How could I stay away knowing my Akito was hurt?!"

Akito laughed nervously and scratched his head. He knew how protective Tsunami was of him and she sometimes went slightly crazy trying to help him get better. "Well I'm fine now almost completely healed up." Tsunami continued her story paying no attention to pleas of being in near perfect health. "Anyways, after I received the letter I just told me mum and dad and after quiet a few arguments, yelling, throwing things you know how things are. They finally agreed to pull me from school a bit earlier so I could come and see ya!"

Tsunami was different from most girls, mainly due to the fact that both of her parents were Male and she was not adopted. When Akito had first met her she had explained to him in quiet graphic detail how the man she called her mum, became impregnated.

"So when are your parents picking you up then?" Akito said nervously. "Picking me up? They are here with me! Let's go see them!" She quickly grabbed Akito's hand and led him out of the room and into the living room. Sure enough, there they were conversing with his cousin Iori. The ivory haired man, which he had grown accustomed to Tsunami called him Mum, was Valmont Satoshi. Akito had never gotten along with him, especial after one particular time when he had tried to trap him in limbo. Valmont flashed Akito a look of contempt, which Akito readily returned. The red haired man that Tsunami called Dad, was Finn Satoshi. Contrast to Valmont, Akito got along with him quiet well. In fact he would go out of his way to make sure it was alright. Maybe it was due to the fact that when Akito was younger he didn't form a father/son bond with his own father. However upon meeting Finn the bond formed almost instantly.

Upon seeing him, both of Tsunami's parents had turned greet him, in their own special ways. Valmont who looked him over with a look of contempt turned to Tsunami and muttered in his arrogant British tone. "You see Tsunami I told you he's fine, we wasted a perfectly good trip nothing. I was so looking forward to a funeral..." Tsunami flashed her mum and look of agitation. "Good to see you up and about Akito!" Finn said rather sincerely and reached into his pocket and handed him a small black leather bond book. "It's my latest release, give it a read!" Akito smiled at Finn nervously and pocketed it. Finn much like Iori was also a novelist but unlike Iori his stories were more on his own past then his current love life.

Valmont and Finn returned to conversing with Iori. Akito's ears were flat against his head and he released a sigh of relief. "Well that went... well?" Tsunami smiled up at him cutely and hung onto his arm nuzzling it. "Mmhmm!" Tsunami moved over to her luggage and turned to her parents. "I'm going to be staying with Akito in his room." Valmont once again flashed Akito a gaze on disdain. Iori placed one hand on Finn's shoulder the other on Valmont's and spoke in an eerily chilling tone. "There's plenty of space in my room."

The sudden thought of Iori and Tsunami's parents sleep together was greatly unsettling to Akito as he glared at his cousin. "Right..." Akito said in a low tone and marched off to his room. "Akito! My things! Uwaaa!" Tsunami followed him dragging her things and set them down by the closet. "A little help would have been nice!" She said pout across her face. "I just didn't want to stay in the same room as Iori... he's been trying to get me to play both sides of the field..." Akito coughed nervously hoping that Tsunami would get his reference. Tsunami blinked and tilted her head to the side.

The remainder of the time Akito spent helping Tsunami unpack and showing her around Iori place. It was quiet large and even Akito admitted he hadn't explored it all. In fact he had been so busy with his fighting off Nova and Edge, not mention pushing aside girls that had crushes on him. And then his Injury on top of that.

Once they had made note of where everything was, they had made their way back to Akito's room. Akito plopped down on futon and stretched curling his tail. For the first time in months he felt at peace. Tsunami was here with him and he was able to relax. "Akito, what's this?" He looked up at Tsunami who was holding up a small piece of pink paper held together with a blue kitty face. Akira's letter! Akito's face flushed at the sight of it.

Tsunami nonchalantly opened it and began to read out loud.

"Akito, you're so wonderful. Sorry if this is so sudden but I can't stop thinking about you. I'm glad we're going out this weekend... I can't wait to show you around..." Tsunami's voice slowly came to a stop as she looked up at Akito wanting an explanation. "Akito... what does this mean?" Akito sat up instantly and got to his feet. "Look it's not what you think!" Tsunami's eyes flashed a gaze of anger. "I've heard that before!" Akito's ears flattened against his head. He wanted to shout at her 'You're the one I caught in bed with your brother!' but held back. That was in the past and he didn't want to bring that up.

Akito turned his back to Tsunami and took a deep cleansing breath. "Look... I told you about Akira in my letter. I told her about you, she knows I'm taken. I don't plan to start anything with her. Besides that letter is weeks old, her fascination with me is probably long gone." He felt Tsunami's head meet his back as she spoke in a soft voice. "I'm sorry... I guess I'm just scared of loosing you..." Akito turned around and looked down at her. "Just like I was scared of loosing you..." she nodded her head but still didn't look up at him.

Akito wrapped his arms around her and sighed softly. "Well you don't have to worry about me... I'm not going anywhere any time soon." She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes were slightly misty and Akito reached down wiping away her tears. "Hey now, no need for these. It was just a misunderstanding that's all!" She clung to him tighter and nuzzled him.

"What a touching loving moment..." Akito and Tsunami turned to see that arrogant smirk looking at them. That taunting Ivory and Ebon hair. Tsunami blinked and looked at him. "Nova?" She asked in disbelief. Akito growled and instinctively pushed Tsunami behind himself. "Oh look little Miss Satoshi remembers who I am." Nova took a few leering steps forward towards them. "Why is Iori still letting you into the house?!" Akito shouted at him in a near hysterical voice. Nova's thin lips cracked into a grin. "Maybe it's because I'm a demon in the sack, Pun intended."

Akito shuddered at the brief thought of Nova with his cousin. "Well well the lover's are reunited at long last, despite the constant obstacles thrown in their way. It's almost like a Romance Novel, How pathetic!" Nova laughed at them in a taunting manner. "How the brave and strong Akito seeks to protect the one his heart desires. Priceless."

Tsunami blinked and looked from Akito to Nova then stepped out from behind him. Akito knew she needed little protection, she was quiet the accomplished magic user. But it was an instinct his to protect. "It's good to see that the arrogant jerk, is still alive." Tsunami said in a sarcastic manner. "Well if you're referring to your mum, yes he is still alive for the moment..." Akito acknowledged he wanted to laugh at Nova's remark. Both Akito and Nova shared equal contempt for Valmont. Tsunami's face grew red with anger and she slapped Nova square across the cheek. Nova's head turned and despite the red hand print on his cheek he smirked down at Tsunami then raised his eyebrows looking at Akito.

"Still as fiery as ever ne Akito?" Nova smirked and traced Tsunami's form. "It seems she's grown quite the amount too." He rested his hands on Tsunami's chest and gave her a slight squeeze. "Furi Kuri." Nova said in a playful manner. Tsunami's face instantly flushed a deep shade of scarlet matching her hair almost perfectly as she pushed Nova away and kicked him in the knees. "Ecchi!" Tsunami's voice rang out as she continued to pound down on Nova who was holding his knee in pain.

Akito smiled at this and laughed. If there was one person who could stand up to Nova with no fear, he knew it was Tsunami. Whether it was the girlfriend aspect that took over or the fact that Nova knew Tsunami wouldn't take any of his crap. Maybe that was why Nova always tried to separate Tsunami and Akito. Akito rather enjoyed this thought, after all if Akito couldn't control Nova most of the time he was glad his love was able to.

Among all the commotion of Tsunami and Nova squabbling in his room, Akito sat back on his futon his eyes wandered over to the door way where he saw Hibiki standing. "Sis! Come in." Tsunami and Nova stopped once they heard Akito's voice. Nova gave a hiss at seeing Hibiki and darted to the window seal; he released another feral hiss in her direction then darted off into the yard. Akito paid little attention to this; Nova had always been odd and he wasn't about to try to understand him.

Hibiki blinked at looked Tsunami with a gaze of curiosity and annoyance. "Um Tsu this is Hibiki, my little sis. Sis this is Tsunami." Hibiki remained silent for moment as if sizing up Tsunami then muttered in a soft voice. "Hi..." She turned and continued to walk down the hall way. Tsunami turned to Akito and blinked confused. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked. "I don't know..." Akito got up and went to the door. "Hibiki!"

She stopped and looked back at Akito. Her eyes seemed watery, this just proved to further bewilder him. "Sis... what's the matter?" She shouted back at him. "Nothing! You don't need me anymore! Just leave me alone!" Akito watched in utter shock as she darted down the hallway away from him.

"Sis...?" Akito said in a low voice that was nothing short of a whisper. Tsunami soon joined him and looked up at him. "What's her problem...?" Akito looked down at Tsunami and shook his head. "This is the first time we've been together as siblings... maybe she feels that with you here I won't have time for her anymore..." Tsunami released a disgruntle snort and pouted slightly. "Well that's just tough kittens for her!" Akito sighed. "Just try to get along with her..." Tsunami muttered softly in an agitated tone. "I'll try..."

Dinner time soon came and Akito, Tsunami, and her parents were seated around the table. Iori and Valmont busied themselves preparing a meal while Finn and Tsunami exchanged casual conversation about their trip over. Akito on the other hand was fixated on Hibiki's empty seat.

He and Iori once exchanged a very in depth conversation about Hibiki while she was at school. Iori assured Akito that she carried no Orochi taint but that didn't mean she was any less of a threat. In fact Iori jokingly made reference to Hibiki's anger as being similar to Akito's mother. Akito had not grown attached to his mortal mother when he was young. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he knew when he was very young that his fate was not to remain with them.

After a few moments Leona arrived rather tired but her face shown an expression of elation upon seeing Akito up and about. Leona, who had also participated in various King of Fighters tournaments along side Iori, had acquired a decent amount of personal wealth. The fact of the matter was she had bought a book store and intended to life out her life fulfilling her dream. Akito had yet to visit the store due to the fact he was so busy with school but did intend to go eventually. He knew for a fact that Tsunami would be bugging him to go during her vacation so he thought he might as well plan around it.

Within a matter of moments Iori and Valmont had presented to their quests a feast which was fit for a king. Hibiki however, was still not present. Akito sighed but turned to his food, there was no doubt that his sister's absence bothered him, but he knew if there was any hope of Tsunami and Hibiki getting along he would have to stop babying her.

The meal began with little hesitation. The once whole turkey was picked clean in a matter of moments and all other edible substances were soon gone from sight. Leona and Finn were quickly conversing about his new novel; Leona had been a fan of his work since Akito had sent her the volumes Finn would dump on him.

Akito closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair waving his tail and purring rather contently. Tsunami leaned over against him and nuzzled his chest. Akito opened his eyes for a moment and whispered down at her. "Let's sneak out I want to show you something." Tsunami nodded and smiled and the pair of them snuck off and were soon out side the residence. Akito lead her around to the back of the house and up a ladder he placed against the side of the house.

Tsunami and Akito were soon over looking the house and trees that surrounded the yard. It was dusk and the sun was buried just under the trees. They sat side by side and looked out over the serene scene. Akito's tail soon found it's way around Tsunami's waist; which was done instinctively as a means to show affection but also as a way to hold onto her incase she slipped off. Their hands soon found each other's, fingers intertwining against each other. Their heads soon met as well and blush followed. Akito felt at peace. For the first time in weeks, he felt complete once again.

Tsunami looked up at him blushing and smiled a sweet sheepish smile. The light bounced off her glasses in such a way her entire face was illuminated with a soft aura. Akito smiled back and slowly leant down, their lips met for a moment. Soon their lips gave way for each other's warm tongue. Oh how he missed this, how he missed being with his love. Tsunami instinctively laid back pulling Akito on top of her as they continued to enjoy their moment of affection.

----------

"Baka..." Her tears fell effortlessly down her face. Her long brunette hair which was usually held back in a pony tail was now flowing over her face and sticking to her face. Hibiki whined and got to her feet. "Why did she have to come? Why now? I was taking perfect care of Akito..."

Her voice was shook from a familiar alchemy of agitation and distress. Hibiki had her own room at Iori's residence, although she had grown quiet accustomed to being allowed to sleep with her brother. She was quiet sure Tsunami would object to that.

Hibiki stood to her feet and picked up her weapon. Her room unlike normal girl's rooms was laced with training equipment. She drew her blade and took a few practice swings at the practice dummy she had set up months ago.

"Does she just think she can come in and steal my brother from me?" She struck sharply leaving a piercing echo in the room. "Does she think I will idly sit by while she disrupts the bond me and my brother share?" She struck again this time more accurately and leaving a louder echo. "I will not loose to her!" Hibiki swung once again with such force the training snapped in half.

Hibiki yelled in anxiety and irritation as she threw her blade against the far wall of her room. She collapsed on the floor began to weep once again. "Brother... I will protect you... I won't let her hurt you again..."


	13. Meditation

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Hibiki didn't take Tsunami's surprise visit very well did she? Hmm looks like there is conflict waiting to happen! Hopefully Akito will be ready to return to school! I'm pretty sure Tsunami is interested in seeing his school. _

_Well aside from story etc, I'd just like to take this time to thank everyone who's supported me through the writing of this fic! No this isn't the last chapter lol. But I just thought I'd thank all the people who keep me motivated to write! Thanks to everyone at Deviant Art and who commented on my work and offered suggestions._

_Now on to Chapter 13!_

**_Akito Yagami & Nova Yagami © me, Tsunami is © my lovely Tsu-chan, all other characters are © either Capcom, SNK, Sammy, or any other company I have borrowed existing characters_**

Chapter 13 – Meditation

His eyes shifted around desperately. He was being chased, he didn't know by what but he could feel it. The trees ruffled and movement was heard. It was getting closer to him.

'Run!' He thought frantically and darted off further into the forest. He had to get away from whatever was chasing him. He just had too.

It was gaining on him effortlessly. His chest heaved heavily with frustration at the fact that his legs would not go faster. It wasn't his fault, it had happened by accident.

A loud growl was audible as he was trapped between a dense gather of trees. He had nowhere to run. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to focus, if he could activate his power he would safe. 'Come on, I've done it so many times before'

His mind raced to activate his power with no avail. He opened his eyes and looked for the source of the growl. Maybe if he knew what direction it was coming from it would give him more of a fighting chance. He stared in much shock as he saw a burning pair of amethyst eyes starting out at him from the darkness ahead of him. He felt his knees shake from panic and anxiety.

The creature approached him walking on all fours, more beast then monster. His voice was a multi-toned piercing growl as he inched forward toward him. It seemed to like to tease him; it liked seeing him quiver with fear, as if the creature took great pleasure in this.

The creature slowly crawled into the moonlight. Its sapphire hair was long and flowing offering little restriction. He watched with great horror as the creature proceeded even closer to him. His hands clawed into the ground tightly with each step. "A-Akito... I... It's not..."

A loud roar was emitted from its mouth as he said his name. The creature smirked sadistically at him and took snarling leers at him. He closed his eyes tightly and shook with fear. He felt a soft breathing on him as he cautiously opened his eyes only to find himself face to face with the creature.

His eyes glazed over, all the fear in the world wouldn't help him. He watched with a glazed expression of terror as the creature bite into his neck and franticly tore away at it sending a small river of blood flowing down his white t-shirt. He tried to scream in pain but he had no voice he could clearly see his throat feet away from him. He felt himself getting light-headed and dizzy. No breath filled his lungs yet he continued to watch as the creature tore away pieces of his body. His claws dug firmly into his gut and crotch tearing both away with unnatural strength and anger. He felt sharp jolts of pain but could little other then acknowledge them. With in a matter of moments his arms had been thoroughly removed from his body and were dangling around in the tree above him.

Blood now covered the earth and creature seemed not to care. It seemed to only further motivate him to dismember him. His eyes finally closed and he knew he was dead.

The creature rose to his feet drenched in its prey's blood. It smirked down at him in a sadistic tone and growled with mild interest. He purred in satisfaction of having a successful hunt and looked up at the crescent moon and laughed in a sadistic glee.

----------

Akito's eyes shot open instantly and he sat up in bed breathing heavily. He always dreamt about that night when things were too much for him. He wasn't proud of that night but it was the one night he had done something and not felt remorse afterwards. One of the few times he had let Nova control him willingly.

He relished in it, and he never denied it. He just chose not to bring it up in casual conversation. Akito rose to his feet and looked over at the sleeping Tsunami. He took some solace in the fact that she was with him. However that dream always set him at unease. He was unaware if it was do to the fact that he enjoyed it, or the fact that he had willing give into Nova that night.

Akito crawled out of bed and sighed tiredly. He knew there was no going back to sleep after that dream. He got put his pants on and grabbed his jacket. He looked back on Tsunami who continued to sleep soundly. He slide the shito door open and slide it closed after he him. The house was completely dark, not surprising as how it was three-thirty in the morning.

Akito made his way through the darkened house and out into the yard. A walk usually helped him forget his troubles. The air was cool and the grass was still damp with the morning dew. Akito soon found himself at the ladder he had leaned against the house a few weeks earlier. He shrugged and seeing as how didn't see reason not to he made his way up and sat on the damp roof.

The yard was covered with the dense cloak of night with the only light being the bright glow of the moons rays. Akito preferred to come up here and think. It was so quite and relaxing, it allowed him to achieve a true state of inner peace.

The soft flutter of wings was heard and Akito looked over at Nova who had just landed beside him. Unlike many times, before he knew Nova wasn't here to start trouble. Nova yawned as his ebon wings faded into his back and looked at Akito.

"Had that dream again?" Nova asked in state of still drowsiness. "Yea... it keeps becoming more graphic and clear every time I dream about it..." Nova nodded and waves his own tail. "Yea... that's what happens when you enter a Riot of Blood willingly."

Nova opened his jacket and pulled out a small silver case of cigarettes. "Frag?" Nova said offering Akito one. Akito shook his head and sighed. "Yea I know... you don't have any fun, your body is a temple and etc etc..." Nova said in a matter-of-factly tone. Nova placed the end of the cigarette to his lips and created a soft ebon flame on his index finger. He lit the cigarette and gave a few puffs.

"Well don't blame yourself... that little fucker had it coming..." Nova said casually holding the cigarette between his lips. Akito smirked and laughed softly. "Nah... I don't blame myself at all... in fact, it had to be the single most stress relieving act I've experienced. Every time I have that dream, I always feel better."

Nova looked at him squarely then burst into laughter. "You're one sick Son of Bitch. Almost makes me proud to be a part of you." Akito smiled but sighed rubbing the back of his neck. Nova took a few more puffs and laid back looking up at the sky. "It's kinda funny isn't it?" Akito looked over at him and blinked. "What is?"

"The fact that all my attempts of leading you down the path of Orochi have always failed. But the one time you loose your head you willingly accept me into you." Akito blinked and looked out across the yard. "I guess so..." He retorted after a few moments of contemplation.

An awkward silence followed that neither of them were sure how to alleviate. "Hey..." Nova sat up and looked at him. "Hmm?" Akito grunted not turning to face her. "What ever happened with your cute little sis?" "I don't know she got all weird with Tsunami arrived." Nova laughed again and waved his tail. "Well duh, she's only obsessed with you." Akito shrugged nonchalantly. "I wouldn't mind getting a piece of her; she's got a nice ass you know." Akito turned to Nova and narrowed his eyes in agitation.

Nova laughed nervously. "Just saying is all. Besides it's not like I haven't tried, she can see through my illusions easily." Nova lifted his mesh top to reveal a series of a rather deep slashes and markings all over his torso. "Serves you right..." Akito said smiling slyly. Nova lowered his top and shrugged in retaliation. "I regret nothing." Nova said taking a few more puffs and stretching. "That makes two of us..." Akito said bluntly.

Nova took another puff then put out his cigarette on the roof and sighed. "Life's funny isn't it?" Akito nodded his head and looked over at Nova. "Yea..." Nova stood up and stretched. "And you're still with her... even after what happened?" Akito shrugged. "Yea... I love her..."

Nova shrugged and pocketed his hands. "I knew the urge to hurt appeared for a moment, but in the end it wasn't her you ended up hurting was it?" Akito remained silent he brought his knees up and hugged them. "I mean come on Akito... In the past you've left mates for less... you use to make them feel like total whores, you really got soft."

Akito spoke in a soft voice. "Tsunami is different... she's not a mate... she's someone I love..." Nova leaned down looking at him in a taunting manner. "Aye, someone who's afraid of the slightest hint of penetration." Akito glared up at Nova then shrugged. He knew he was right about that. The many times he had been intimate with Tsunami they had never sealed their love with full fledged intercourse.

Tsunami was afraid of penetration, specifically the pain of penetration. Akito however was in no hurry to rush it, so he didn't pressure her into rushing before she was ready.

Akito finally answered Nova and sighed. "Yea your right... but all good things come to those who wait ne?" Nova smirked at him then chuckled. "The patience of a Saint..."

"Let's not make a saint of a sinner... I've done my fair share of shameful deeds." Akito said in tone of weariness. "I know, I was there." Nova said in a dreamily voice. You know you're a lot more fun when you don't think of the consequences."

Akito looked over at Nova. "I gave the devil his day... you had your freedom..." Nova smirked and strolled up and down the length of the roof singing 'Oh Danny Boy' Just to spite Akito. Akito sat back down and looked out over the yard and sighed. Nova stopped abruptly and turned to Akito. "You know even now she really doesn't care about your opinions and your objections." Akito heaved a sigh. "I told her to do what she felt was right in heart..."

Nova plopped down next to Akito and spoke in a brotherly tone. "And she still didn't learn her lesson did she? She wants you to tell her what she can and can't do." Akito looked at Nova with a look of confusion on his face. "I'm not going to tell her what she can and can't do... I'm not going to control her... that's the last thing I want to do." Nova pouted and spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Well what your doing now certainly isn't working now is it?!"

Akito knew he was right but chose not to acknowledge it. "I trust her and-"

Nova growled and spat at him in agitation. "You trusted her before idiot! Look what she did! You're the one who's being played as a sap! She thinks she can walk all over you with no consequence."

Akito sighed; he hated it when Nova was right or at least when he made sense. "I made a promise to her..." Nova rose to his feet and waved his tail agitated. "She made the same promise to you, she didn't honor it! Why should you have to?!"

"Because I love her..." Nova snorted in disgust at Akito's answer and turned his back to him. "When your ready to stop dating a whore and start fucking them let me know!" Akito growled and rose to his feet and grabbed the collar of Nova's jacket and shook him violently. "No one calls her a whore!"

Nova smiled a sly smile and places his palm to Akito's chest and closed his eyes. "I can feel it Akito... The cages you put on your emotions... they chains are weakening. The gate will open soon..." Akito dropped Nova and pushed him away from him. "My emotions are under control..."

"Are they now?" Nova smirked and turned his back to Akito sprouting his ebon wings once again and taking off into the air. "Chains exist to be broken Akito, Just like promises..."

Akito turned and walked away himself crawling back down the ladder and fixed his jacket. His feet were cold and wet and he was pretty sure he felt himself falling into a depression. "Brother..." Akito averted his gaze up looking at his sister.

"Sis? What are you doing up so early?" Hibiki wore a black silk nightgown that Akito wasn't accustomed to seeing. Whenever she slept in his room she wore a pair of pink pajamas. "I heard talking... It woke me up..." Akito rubbed his chin and blinked. "Just talking to me myself..."


	14. Morning

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Looks like we learned a little more of Akito and Tsunami's past relationship as well as more about Nova's connection with Akito. Nova's not such a bad guy. He just wants to lead Akito down the path that rocks ;)_

_And even Akito has a side that was not meant to be seen by his sister or his love. But what's gonna happen this chapter? OO _

_I dunno yet I haven't written it OO! You read! I write!_

**_Akito Yagami & Nova Yagami © me, Tsunami is © my lovely Tsu-chan, all other characters are © either Capcom, SNK, Sammy, or any other company I have borrowed existing characters_**

Chapter 14 – Morning

Akito took off his jacket and placed it over his sister. Hibiki smiled meekly and nuzzled up into it. "I don't want you to get sick you know..." He was pretty sure that Hibiki's current revealing nightwear offered little protection against the elements.

Hibiki blushed and closed her eyes. "The smell of my brother... the smell of a man..." Akito felt his cheeks flush with embracement. Hibiki opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around her brother clinging to him tightly. "I don't think of you as a brother... you are a man in my eyes..."

Akito pushed her away and spoke hysterically. "You're my sister, that's all!" Hibiki wrapped her arms around him once more and nuzzled her face into his neck. "I will make you see me as a woman... I..." Hibiki grew silent and Akito looked at her.

"Sis?" He felt her forehead. She was burning up. Had she followed Akito out when he first woke up and had listened to the conversation he had with Nova. Akito scooped up his sister carrying her inside the house. "Foolish girl... you've gone and gotten yourself sick..."

He set her down on the couch in the living room and sighed. She clung tightly to her brother's jacket as if afraid of loosing him. Akito walked to her room at the end of the hall and entered slowly averting his eyes so not to see anything he wasn't suppose too. He made his way to the bed and picked up her blanket and proceeded out of the room when something caught his eye. He knelt down and picked up a note book. He opened it slowly and began to read.

'_Diary, Leona told me my brother is coming to stay with Iori. I can't wait to see him. I can't stop thinking about him... Leona gave me a new picture of him. I keep it with me all the time. I'll write more later diary it's time for bed._'

Akito closed the book and blushed. This was his sister's diary. He knew he shouldn't be reading it. Had this been the notebook she had been writing in when Pupa was teasing her weeks ago? Curiosity got the best of him and he opened it again flipping to a place at random.

'_Diary, My brother's scent drives me wild. I've fashioned my self a small looking hole in the back of the hot springs. I can't help but watch him bathe. It makes me want to be so naughty... I want to sneak into the spring with him... wash him down... stoke his-_'

"Whoa!" Akito said closing the diary and blushing brightly. "I really shouldn't be reading this!" Akito set the diary down where he had found it and proceeded back into the living room wrapping the blanket over his sister. His sister really was obsessed with him, Nova wasn't lying. Akito sighed and sat adjacent to her watching her sleep. He assured himself it was due to the fact that she didn't have a sibling growing up, and she was confusing sibling love with romantic love.

He got up and went back to his room trying to flush out what he had read. He really didn't want to think of his sister in a sexual way. He opened the shito door and looked at the sleeping Tsunami. She had now taken over the whole futon. But Akito was use to her taking over the whole bed when they slept together. He tickled her side softly and she giggled in her sleep and rolled over onto her side. Akito slipped into bed and closed his eyes.

Akito opened his eyes slowly, everything was blurry and sunlight streamed into the room. His eyes slowly focused as he watched in a drowsy state as Tsunami changed out of her Pajamas and into casual attire. Tsunami's familiar red lacey panties danced before him for a second as she rummaged through her suitcase for a bra. Tsunami muttered in an agitated tone about not being able to find a bra when she needed one.

Akito closed his eyes again and smiled to himself. He had seen Tsunami naked many times they had grown quiet comfortable to casual nudity between them. Akito always tried to avoid acting perverted by staring at Tsunami for too long when she was changing or undressing. And yet when he completely ignored her nudity Tsunami would take as offense and go and on about how he didn't think she was attractive.

Women, one thing Akito didn't understand despite their obsession with him. Akito rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling. He wondered if Iori ever had these types of problems with Kyo. He was pretty sure he didn't, after all Kyo was a guy and who better to understand a guy then another guy.

Akito's eyes widened as he sat up in bed and hit his forehead frantically. "No Yaoi thoughts!" Tsunami turned around apparently having found a bra and was wearing one of Akito's T-shirts, which was a few sizes to big but she enjoyed the freedom.

He quickly reached out and pulled Tsunami down in bed with him kissing her suddenly. Tsunami's cheeks flushed a bright scarlet from the unexpectedness of this. She returned the kiss blushing meekly. The kiss ended and Tsunami looked up at him, her cheeks still a soft scarlet. "Good morning to you too!" She said in a playful tone.

Tsunami sat up in the futon and poked his cheeks. "Get out of bed already, we're going to the book store today with your aunt." Akito sat up and waved his tail. "Already made plans eh?" "Mmhmm" Tsunami said in a girlish voice. They got dressed and were out of the room in the living room.

Iori sat sprawled out over the couch with a bowl of cereal as he watched Saturday morning cartoons. "That's right it's Saturday..." Akito said to himself. Being out for a few weeks really disrupted his schedule. Iori looked over at the pair of them and blinked. "It's make your own breakfast today. I'm tired..." Iori had rings under his eyes and he seemed exhausted. Akito wasn't even going to ask.

A few moments passed and Akito and Tsunami had both gotten themselves cereal and were watching the tele with Iori. Akito looked to wear he had set down Hibiki last night. She was long gone by now, he needed to ask her for his jacket back... but later.

Leona arrived shortly; she strolled in and plopped down in the love seat currently not in use. "And how did the lover's sleep ne?" She asked smiling at Tsunami and Akito. They blushed and Akito opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Finn kept kicking me; I know why Valmont wanted to switch places with me in the bed." Iori interrupted munching carelessly on his cereal and not paying attention. Akito, Tsunami and Leona looked at Iori with a look of shock on their faces.

"What?" Iori said looking at them. "Oh you meant Tsunami and Akito. Yea they slept fine not much noise." Akito's ears flattened against his head and said nothing. Tsunami on the other hand voiced her objection quiet loudly. "Of course we were quiet! We're not doing _that_ yet!"

Iori laughed as Tsunami continued to yell at him. Akito looked back and saw Hibiki standing there still wearing his jacket. He blinked as she gazed at him. She strolled over slowly and plopped down in his lap and hugged him tightly. Leona smiled over at them. "Well I see Hibiki is feeling better." Hibiki smiled and nodded nuzzling up with her brother. Akito however kept his hands firmly on the couch as Tsunami gazed at him with murderous intent. "Look where my hands are!" He said to her frantically.

Iori and Leona laughed watching Tsunami's jealousy build. Hibiki turned around and stuck her tongue out at Tsunami childishly and nuzzled her nose into her brother's cheek. "Uh oh..." Akito said gazing at Tsunami as her face flushed red with anger.

Tsunami leapt and tackled Hibiki muttering casual swears as they rolled around clawing and pulling at each other's hair. "You bit me! You little bitch!" Tsunami's voice rang as Akito watched Tsunami and Hibiki 'settle their differences'.

"Should we stop them?" Leona said with casual interest. "No no no, you throw water on them." Akito looked over to see Nova standing beside Iori watching Hibiki and Tsunami with a look of aroused interest. Iori yawned and went back to watching the tele. "Women aren't exactly my forte." He said taking another bite of his cereal. Akito stared in disbelief at everyone's reaction.

Akito sighed and got up and proceeded to the kitchen to rinse his bowl. He was pretty sure Tsunami would yell at him later for not stopping the fight or not pushing Hibiki off his lap, but at the moment he didn't care. His mind began to wonder to the strange prophecy that Miu had given him and Hibiki weeks earlier. It's meaning still perplexed him.

_That which you fear  
Will become your strongest weapon  
Friends will betray  
Foes will come to your aid in your time of need  
The Crimson one will steal the keys  
To the gate that has no lock  
The blood of your mother will be spilt  
To prevent the seal from being broken_

He still had yet to fully grasp it's meaning or even it's credibility. Was Tsunami the crimson one? He really didn't think so. After all they loved each other. They had had their arguments and lover's quarrels in the past. But he hardly thought that was going to lead to her opening some gate.

Akito's mind stopped for a moment and thought. What did Nova mean last night? 'The gate will open soon...' He rubbed his forehead and sighed he returned to the living room and much to Akito's surprise Hibiki and Tsunami were sitting on the couch and laughing about something. Their hair was a mess and their clothing slightly removed and torn, but for the most part it seemed they had gotten along.

Nova smirked at Akito and lit a cigarette. "You don't know what you missed!" Akito glared at him then continued to his room. He was glad Tsunami and Hibiki were getting along now, even if it was only for a day or an hour. He walked down the hallway when he heard a phone ring. He looked around then to the end of the hallway. Iori had set up a phone by their bedrooms for easier access. Akito shrugged at this new discovery and proceeded down to answer the phone.

"Hello?" The soft meek voice on the other end he recognized instantly as Akira.

"Akito! Is that you?! I heard you were home, I called as soon as I found your number."

Akito smiled hearing his friend's voice and sat down on the floor. "Yea I was released this week, just been resting up. How's school?"

"Not the same without you! Me and Ibuki are lonely, and I think Hibiki has been getting angry because we've been pestering her about you."

Akito laughed and smiled. "Yea she's been acting a little weird lately, especially since Tsunami arrived."

"Tsunami's there?!" "Who's Tsunami?"

Akito heard another voice speaking behind Akira's. "Is that Ibuki?"

"Oh yea that's Ibuki! Ibuki Akito says Hi!" "Tell him we have a rematch soon!"

Akito chuckled listening to the squabbling on the phone. "Yea so anyways, Tsunami arrived yesterday she took some time off of school."

"That's great Akito! I can't wait to get to know her, I'm sure if she's your girlfriend she'll be great just like you." "Ask Akito if she's got an ass on her?" "Ibuki! I'm not going to ask that!" "Why not? You got an ass on you Akira!" "Ibuki! Stop that! I'm on that phone!!!"

Akito blushed listening to Ibuki groping Akira. "Uh... I'm still here you know..." The voices stopped for a moment then Akira's voice began. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"Well me and Tsunami we're going to go to my aunt's book store. I dunno where it is though..."

"Your aunt is Leona right?" Akira said curiously.

"Yep yep, that's her."

"I know where her store is! Me and Ibuki will meet you there then we can meet Tsunami."

Akito smiled and stood up from the floor. "That'd be great I haven't seen you guys all week. Hows... Pupa?"

The line once again grew silent and Ibuki spoke into the phone. "She... she's fine... she's not really Miss perky anymore..." Guilt raced through Akito. If it wasn't for him, Nova would have never met Pupa and she would never have been used as a casual fuck toy.

"Well hopefully... things will get better... well I'll see you in a few I've got to get ready." He said his voice still laced with guilt. He hung up the phone and sighed opening the shito door and stepped in.

"I'm sorry I ruined your life Pupa..." He said softly and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry..."


	15. The Key

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Uwaaa! Kinda tired tonight but I figured I might as well get started on chapter 15. Hope everyone is enjoying the series so far._

_Isn't it amazing that Tsunami and Hibiki got along?! I know Akito was surprised. Just goes to show how much a good thing can turn in a bad, er wait strike that reverse it. Now to work in more of the story line hoopla!_

_Also I know there are some characters that haven't made an appearance. But don't flame me! They are going to make an appearance in due time _ï 


	16. The Crimson One

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Chapter 16!!! Woo I never thought I'd actually write a Fanfic this long much less a Fanfic at all X'D. Even though the story kinda focuses more on my original characters hopefully others will feel that fit into the World I've created. _

_As some of you have noticed I've introduced a new character, Ash Crimson. He originates from King of Fighters 2003, however not much has been released about him. What I do know about him is, he stole the Seal of Orochi from Chizuru Kagura, and for some reason yet to be released he desires to break it and gain the power of Orochi. _

_Now... I just added a little more to his personality and etc, so if you don't like it Gomen! But he's still a new character so not much information has been released. So if my story ends up conflicting with later KoF Storyline just omit it .;_

_Well onto chapter 16! Here comes Ash to ruin the day! Dun dun dunn!!! _

**_Akito Yagami & Nova Yagami © me, Tsunami is © my lovely Tsu-chan, all other characters are © either Capcom, SNK, Sammy, or any other company I have borrowed existing characters_**

Chapter 16 – The Crimson One

Akito gazed cautiously at the young man before him. His flowing ivory hair hung carelessly from his face. His azure eyes seemed to pierce deep into Akito, shaking his foundation of security and confidence.

Akito instinctively took a few steps back. Nova, who Akito had never known to take his side, stood by him with a rather smug look contempt for Ash. Could Nova sense his fear of Ash? And if he could, why was he helping him?

"Now now Ash, No need to get Akito all worked up. That's my Job don't you know!" Nova spoke up in a playful manner. Ash managed a sweet smirk back and retorted in the calmest of voices. "Oh dearest me, did I frighten you Akito?"

Before Akito could muster a retort, Ibuki and Akira had quickly taken fighting stances and were standing ready next to Akito. Hibiki, who hadn't brought her weapon on this outing, was protecting Tsunami.

"Akito... What's going on?" He heard Tsunami's voice from behind him but he just shook his head and looked back at her. "I don't know..."

"My my Akito quite the little harem you've got going on here. Do you own or lease?" Ash said with a tone of condescending tease. Ibuki's eyes narrowed at this comment. "We're his friends! And Akito just got out of the hospital, how brave are you picking on someone who's injured?" Ibuki spat him in a rather repulsive manner. Ash maintained his look of composure and waved his finger carelessly at Ibuki. "Now now little vixen, Men are talking. You have to stay quit until you're spoken too."

"Little Vixen?! I'll make you regret that remark!" Ibuki dashed towards Ash the comment left her lips. She leapt into the air and landed with great force lining up her elbow with his head. Ash stumbled back a few steps but managed to keep his composure, despite searing pain running through his mind. He quickly took a fighting stance and deflected Ibuki's barrage of short concentrated attacked.

"Ibuki Stop it!" Akira called out at her. Nova watched with an unusual amount of concentration. Akito snapped out of his daze of shock. "Hibiki Get Tsunami out of here! Find Leona!" His sister nodded and quickly darted off with Tsunami.

Akito turned back to the fight and after a few moments of watching Ibuki blindly assault Ash, it seemed he had grown bored of toying with her. Ash parried one final attack of hers and rolled backwards smirking as he created an emerald flame in his palm. "Enough practice little vixen." He heaved his arm outwards sending the emerald flame towards her.

Ibuki's eyes widened and she leapt over the flame landing on her feet. "That all you got?" She said in a playful tone. It was obvious she was enjoying this fight. She hadn't challenged anyone since Akito had been put into the hospital.

"Oh little vixen I'm just getting warmed up." Ash removed his jacket and tossed it to Edge who had been watching with mild interest as the fight took place. Ash dashed towards Ibuki and lined up a series of fierce strikes. Ibuki blocked them the best she could but after a few strikes her guard was broken.

She leapt back and landed on her feet rubbing her arms. They ached terribly from Ash's strikes, but she knew she was far from giving up. She reached behind her and pulled out a few throwing knives

"Try this on for size!"

She launched herself up into the air. She focused for a moment and released a steady assault of her throwing knives against Ash. Ash effortlessly deflected the flying projectiles and leapt up into the air himself. For a moment his eyes locked with Ibuki's. She felt herself suddenly ache with fear and she knew it was over. A devastating kick lined up with her ribs. Air left her lungs and she felt herself descending towards the earth.

Ibuki hit the ground roughly; slamming into a few tables before skidding to a stop. The few people who had been at the Café now fled. Akira quickly ran to Ibuki's side and shook her. "Ibuki! Ibuki!!"

"Not bad, but anyone can beat up a girl!" Nova said with condescending manner. Akito watched as Nova left his side and dashed towards Ash. Akito was now thoroughly bewildered. Never had Nova ever fought by his side, never had Nova ever allied himself with him.

Nova's fists ignited with ebon flame and Ash's with emerald flame. After a series of well placed strikes both Nova and Ash were holding their heads in pain. "You're good." Ash said managing a smirk. "But I'm better!" Ash extended his leg and swept Nova. Nova landed hard on his back and winced in pain. He opened his eyes to see Ash quickly descending on him. He quickly rolled aside and Ash landed against the concrete very forcefully.

Nova quickly got to his feet and laughed. "You're over confident! It will be your down-"Nova was interrupted by a searing fist striking his stomach as he felt himself writhe in pain and cling to the ground. Ash with drew his fist and smirked. "You're over confident; it will be your downfall."

Akito could feel his chest heaving up and down as he struggled to take in breath. He shook with fear and anticipation. If Ash had easily beaten Nova, he knew he was no match for him.

Ash smirked and took his jacket back from Edge and put it back on. Akito watched cautiously but maintained his defensive stance. "This is your warning Yagami." Akito's eyes narrowed. "Warning for what? What do you want?"

Ash looked back at him, and for the first time his playful attitude was replaced with contempt and anger. "You Yagami's and your arrogance. You've been hording the Orochi power for centuries, treating it like a fickle mistress you can call upon in a time of desperation." Ash took a few steps towards Akito, his aura unchanged. "I'm here to take what is rightfully mine..."

Akito's mind raced; Ash meant to take his Orochi blood but, that was impossible. A transfer of power was too unstable and often times destroyed the recipient. His cousin Iori had told him what had happened when he the man known as Rugal Bernstein attempted to contain the Orochi blood bestowed on him by the Orochi Priest Goenitz.

"You know that's impossible!"

Ash smirked once again taking a playful tone on his face. "Is it now? We'll just have to wait and find out now won't we?" Ash took a few steps towards Akito and spoke in tauntingly sheepish voice. "I'll enjoy bleeding you dry Yagami. Once you're bleed dry, then it's your Aunt, then your cousin. The purest of power will be mine."

Akito pushed Ash away from him and rolled back getting back to his feet. "Now now Yagami, no need to fret now. You're wounded after all. There's no sport in hunting an injured animal. I want you in top shape; I want a full demonstration of your power after all." Ash laughed softly and turned his back to Akito.

Akito could feel his blood boiling. How dare he advocate to him. "Don't you dare underestimate me you pompous prick!" Akito could feel his body move on its own, he leapt and struck downwards aggressively, sapphire flame instantly surrounding his fists. In a movement that was so fluent almost undetected by Akito, Ash lifted his head and deflected his attack gripping his hand tightly around his throat. Akito clawed frantically at his arm struggling to muster breathe.

Ash lifted his eyes to meet his and smiled. "Come now Akito, I said I wanted a full display of your power. Not a sorry attempt to catch me off guard." Akito struggled and slammed his fist into his elbow which caused Ash to release his grasp. Akito hit the ground and rolled away taking in harsh desperate breathes. "Rest up now Yagami."

Akito lifted his gaze as it blurred watching Ash and Edge fade into the distance. He was sure Edge was complaining that Ash should have finished him off. Akito rose to his feet still rubbing his neck where Ash's grasp had been. "So the plot unfolds..." Akito looked over at Nova who still hadn't gotten up and went over to him. "Nova... You... ok?" He never thought he'd be concerned about Nova's well-being. In fact he always thought he would be ecstatic if something terrible befouled him.

Nova sat up and grumbled angrily. "Yea I'm fine... the little fucked just sucker punched me..." Akito looked over at Nova and for a moment pitied him. He could see past his macho façade, he was scared and trembling. He much reminded Akito of a small child who had tripped and scrapped his knee, yet instead of calling for his mother he was trying to toughen up to seem big in front of his friends.

Akito helped him to his feet, sure he hated Nova with a passion but it appeared they had a common enemy for the moment. Even if it was temporary, even if they didn't like it, they were allies.

Once Akito was sure that Nova was alright he walked over to Ibuki and Akira. "I'm fine I'm fine, stop worrying Damnit!" Ibuki said in an agitated tone. Loosing the match against Ash obviously hurt her pride, but it appeared that she wasn't use to people worrying about her. Akira released a sigh and looked over at Akito. "I was going to warn you about Ash, he transferred to our school while you were unconscious, but I didn't think it was relevant to you. I see now it was..."

Akito put his hand around Akira and pulled her into a one armed hug. "Hey it's alright you didn't know, besides everyone's ok." In a few moments Hibiki returned with Leona who instantly took to Akito in a motherly tone. "Are you alright? I came as soon as Hibiki got me!" Akito tried his best to smile despite his embracement. "I'm fine just wasn't expecting a tiff today."

Akito looked around at the almost totaled café and laughed nervously. A Tiff had been an understatement, sure the café was outside and it would have been easy to repair, but still it seemed that collateral damage followed Akito like puppy eager to hump his leg.

"Where's Tsunami?" Akito asked curiously and looked at Hibiki. "She's fine... she's in the car waiting for us." Akito breathed a sigh of relief and whipped his forehead. "good..."

Leona looked around the area then said in a soft voice. "Maybe we should leave before someone asks us to pay for damages..." The group readily agreed and proceeded back to the book store where the hummer was parked.

Hibiki looked up at her brother as they walked and began to speak softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't of more help brother... I didn't bring my weapon... I thought today was going to be peaceful..." "What? No don't worry... I wouldn't be able to live with my self if that bastard hurt you too." Hibiki sighed and clenched her hands together. "I should be the one protecting you, not vice versa."

The Akira and Ibuki bid farewell to Akito and Hibiki. Before turning and proceeding down the street to the student dormitories. During the ride back to Iori's house, everyone remained silent. Nova who had just hours earlier been trying to get Leona to submit to a thoroughly chest massage, was now sulking in the front seat. Hibiki looked out the window and sighed from time to time, not being able to offer her brother more help obviously bothered her. Tsunami clung to Akito's arm tightly and rested her head against him. He couldn't tell if she was frightened or just worried due to the silence.

Akito closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. The crimson one had arrived. His mind was full of scenarios, all ending with his submission to Ash and the lose of his own life. Was he that afraid of him? He opened his eyes and looked over at Tsunami who kept her gaze to the ground. Ash was suppose to steal the key, what did that mean exactly?

Akito held in an agitated growl. Under his breath he cursed that little prophet Miu. He would have been much happier living in ignorance and taking things one step at a time instead of living in a state of paranoia.

Why was his life suddenly becoming so complicated? He was satisfied just trying to understand Tsunami. Now he had to worry about his own sister's advances towards him, his cousin's homosexual encouragements that he had to admit were starting to get him curious. The overall concept of Nova being his ally for the time being positively confused him and only added to the immense stress on him. And now he had someone who wanted to kill him and bleed him dry, and to top the icing on the cake, he had school Monday.

He opened his eyes and looked out the window at the passing the trees and muttered to himself. "God I hate my life..."


	17. Goodbye my Friend

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Hopefully everyone liked the introduction of Ash Crimson to the story. Once again if you didn't like the way I portrayed him Gomen! Let's see a little bit of RL updates! _

_Me and Tsunami recently obtained **King of Fighters – Maximum Impact**! SNK-Playmore's first attempt at making a KoF game 3D, and I must say we love it! Like all fans we were skeptical after all KoF was born on 2D and certain things shouldn't change, but this game plays like a 2D game in a 3D world which is really reassuring for the older gamers. Aside from some silly American dubbing, I'd say it's a perfect addition to a KoF/SNK fans Library. The game also came with a Bonus DVD that contains the making of the game, the background of the characters as well as system tweaks. The new addition of Side Stepping is disorienting at first, but gives the game a familiar tone of Rival Schools – Project Justice; which is a good thing because I love Project Justice. I only regret we didn't preorder the game, we would have gotten a really neat KoF-Fatal Fury cap worn by none other then everyone's favorite lone wolf, Terry Fucking Bogard!_

_Well anyways enough of my rantings lol go out and buy the game! Or at least Rent it, rip the ISO to your comp, and burn it on a DVD-R. What? I'm not condoning an act of Piracy!!! Nope nope not me o.o; lol but seriously go out and Buy the game X'D_

_Now one to Chapter 17!!!_

**_Akito Yagami & Nova Yagami © me, Tsunami is © my lovely Tsu-chan, all other characters are © either Capcom, SNK, Sammy, or any other company I have borrowed existing characters_**

Chapter 17 – Goodbye my Friend

They arrived back at Iori's residence. Most of the day had been a good one with the exception of encountering Edge and Ash at the café. They remained silent as the got out of the vehicle; Tsunami still clinging to Akito's arm, Hibiki in a state of depression, and Nova apathetic for the first time Akito could remember.

Leona and Hibiki turned and with saying little to Akito and Tsunami, entered the house. Akito knew he was going to have to tell his cousin and aunt about what Ash had told him. He really wasn't sure if they would believe him or not, but if Ash meant them harm as well he thought they deserved to know.

Nova turned to the pair of them and spoke softly. "I... I'm gonna go train..." He released a soft sigh and wandered out through the yard and into small forest surrounding the house. Akito wasn't sure what Nova meant by training but he was sure he wanted to be alone.

"What's wrong with him?" Tsunami said in a meek curious tone. "Well... He got his ass kicked to be blunt..." Akito watched Nova till he was out of view. "Wow... no wonder he's all glum."

"Look, Tsunami, there's something I need to tell you..." Tsunami turned her attention to him and blinked. "Sure what is it?" Akito sighed and scratched his neck. "You could be in danger... and if something happened to you... I couldn't live with myself..." He already knew Tsunami's response before she said it. "I don't care! I'm staying here with you! Nothing is going to keep me from you."

Tsunami was as stubborn as they came; Akito knew she got it from her mother, and it had been very cute at times. This however, was not one of those times. "Tsu I'm serious... You could be in real danger..." She pouted and poked him in the chest. "Please don't lecture me about danger! You know very well we've been through plenty of dangerous situations together."

"Look this time is different... let me start from the beginning..." Akito sat down outside on the small porch area. She sat down beside him and listened intently. He cleared his throat and began. "A few weeks ago, me and my sister were visited by a guess you can call her a prophet. She said something terrible was going to happen unless I stopped it. Something she called the Year of the Dragon." He looked over at her continued. "I don't know all the details, I don't know how or why its suppose to happen, but I do know I'm a big part of it... and so are you..."

"Me...?" She said blinking. "How could I be a part of it? I just got here two days ago..." "Yes I know I didn't want to believe it either..." Akito shifted uncomfortably. "Look she gave me a prophecy... and well let me tell you it." He cleared his throat again and closed his eyes trying to remember it the exact way Miu had told him.

"That which you fear, will become your strongest weapon. Friends will betray and Foes will come to your aid in your time of need. The Crimson one will steal the key to the gate that has no lock. The blood of your mother will be spilt to prevent the seal from being broken." He opened his eyes and looked at Tsunami. "I still don't see how I tie in at all..."

Akito heaved a sigh and continued. "Like I said I haven't figured it all out but, from what I know is you're the Key from the prophecy, and I'm the Gate that will open up to this danger." Tsunami did not answer but instead pondered his words; he continued. "I know... It had something to do with my Orochi blood... and after meeting Ash I'm beginning to understand. You see... when someone has Orochi blood we must find an anchor for our humanity, something that can bring us back to the reality in case we loose it."

Akito stood up and walked around slowly pacing. "For Iori it's Kyo, for Leona it's my sister, for me it's you..." He looked over and saw that Tsunami's cheeks had flushed a light shade of scarlet. "That's why... you lost it... when..." Akito interrupted her. "Yes... that's why your brother... agitated me so much..." Akito tried to put it as vague yet blunt as possible. "You see, when that happened... my very foundation was shaken up... I felt that my anchor was lost..."

Tsunami's gaze was a glazed guilt and she spoke in a accountable tone. "Gomen... It took me days to find you again... and when I did you weren't yourself... and then you left... I was so scared... you were leaving me..." Akito swallowed hard and looked out over onto the yard. "Nova was always with me... and the thought did cross my mind... but I knew I loved you more then anything else... and regardless of what you did... my love would always overshadow the anger or rage. Even then, you were my anchor."

Tsunami sat there quietly not speaking anymore and gazed at the ground. "Well... back to the point... we got a little side tracked." Akito continued softly. "The crimson one, I met him today... his name is Ash Crimson; he is very strong. Anyone that can make Nova their bitch is dangerous in my book."

"How is this Ash supposed to steal me? I don't understand... I'm not interested in anyone else..." Tsunami said her voice slowly taking it's natural tone. Akito sat down beside her. "I don't know... like I said... But I know that he's a part of it and I am too... and you are my key..."

Tsunami rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. "What about... the rest...?" Akito stared out across the yard in the direction that Nova had departed in. "I'm assuming my strongest weapon is Nova... that would explain why he hasn't been trying to get in my way as of late... we have a common enemy now... He knows if something happens to you, I'll flip out again and if I flip out it's only a matter of time before he does the same. And I know the last thing Nova wants is to loose control."

"What about your friends that will betray you? I doubt it could be Akira or Ibuki. As soon as they saw you were in trouble they went to your aid." Tsunami asked questionably. "I know I know the whole thing makes my head hurt... Don't even get me started about the foes that will come to my aid. I think the last thing I would want is Edge coming to my rescue."

Tsunami put her finger to her lips and blinked. "Akito... Your mother... she's been dead... for..." "Yes I know..." Akito muttered his mind still filled with confusion. "I don't understand that part of the prophecy very well... all I can do is pray that I can avert this thing before we need to understand that part."

They sat in silence for a few more moments, nothing seemed appropriate to say. The sun was slowly setting and despite the eerie sense of danger Akito felt from his previous encounter with Ash, it was a tender moment.

"Brother!" Akito's ears stood on end hearing his sister's voice. He turned and looked back to see Hibiki running towards them. Her face held a look of fright and grief; her eyes were a glazed mourning. "Sis what's wrong?" He turned to her looking at her concerned. He had never seen his sister in such distress, not even when Tsunami had first arrived.

"It's... It's Pupa!... She's in the hospital!"

Akito's eyes widened hearing this. "What?! What happened?!" Hibiki held her chest and panted struggling to get breath. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then slowly began. "Ibuki called a few moments ago. Akira called her and told her. I don't know what happened... but she lost a lot of blood..."

Akito instantly stood up and growled. "I bet Crimson had something to do with this! Can't people just leave her alone?! She's been through enough!" She's blinked and shook her head looking at her brother. "No, she... did this to herself..."

Akito stood still; the impact of her words hadn't quiet taken full effect. "You mean...?" He said in a monotone. Hibiki shook her head violently and spoke hysterically. "Look there's no time for this now! We need to get to the hospital!"

Tsunami who had been listening to the conversation but hadn't interrupted blinked at Akito curiously. Akito turned to her and sighed. "Pupa... she's an old friend... and..." Tsunami interrupted him by placing her finger to his mouth and nodded. "It's alright I understand, hurry and go stop wasting time! I'll tell Iori and Leona where you all went."

Akito managed a smile despite his state of shock. He turned back to his sister and nodded at her. They both darted off out of the yard and down the street. The hospital a few blocks from the school. Although it was quite a ways to run, the adrenaline that pumped through both of them was more then enough to get them there in a matter of moments.

They began to come up on the hospital they could see the lights pouring onto the street and they knew they were close. The rounded the corner and nearly slammed into Akira. They stopped and got their breath and looked at her. "Is she... we got here... as soon as we could..." Akito heaved exasperatedly. Akira gave a nod of acknowledgment. "I just got here myself let's go in together..." The three of them walked up to the hospital doors, they slide open allowing them entrance into the building.

"You stay here I'll go ask what room she's in..." Akira said to them and proceeded to the counter. Akito and Hibiki sat down in the waiting room. "This is all my fault..." Akito started. Hibiki looked at him and blinked. "What do you mean brother?" He kept his gaze on the ground and continued. "If it wasn't for me, she never would have met Nova, she never would have been used, she never would have become depressed, she never would have..."

Hibiki wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Brother it's not your fault you didn't know all this was going to happen. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this..." Akito balled his fists in frustration and gritted his teeth. "I should never have come here! Me coming here just brought pain to everyone I care about..."

Hibiki tightened her grip around her brother. "Just stop it! If it wasn't for you, I would still feel alone... I was depressed before I knew I had a brother... Stop saying you shouldn't have come here... because if you hadn't come here... it'd probably be me in that hospital bed and not her..."

Akito blinked and looked over at his sister. He had been so wrapped up with himself he hadn't noticed his sister. She had also suffered. Had him coming here really altered things? His cousin Iori was no longer depressed and isolated in his home. He had guests over every night and wasn't alone. His aunt Leona was able to assume the role of a mother figure when she took custody of Hibiki. Hibiki who once felt like she had no one who cared about her soon realized she had a brother who loved and cared for her.

Even the friends he had made in school were impacted by his presence. Akira had developed a strong will of independence that she attributed to Akito inspiring her. Ibuki had been given a goal, a motivation to continue her training. Akito nodded and hugged his sister back sighed. "Sorry I was just being stupid..."

Akira stepped into the waiting room, Akito and Hibiki looked up at her curiously. "She was just admitted... it'll be at least an hour before we can see her..." Akira plopped down beside Akito and rested her head against his other shoulder. She closed her eyes and released a soft sigh. Akito could tell she was tired; she had had a long day after all. Even Hibiki was slowly drifting off to sleep. Akito was somewhat surprised that he wasn't drowsy himself, but he attributed it to the still fresh adrenaline pumping through his veins.

What seemed like an eternity passed and there was still no change in Pupa's condition. In fact Akito and Akira were growing quite tired of the doctors and nurses with holding information from them. Akito watched with mild interest as Akira yelled at the nurse at the main desk for more information. He stood up and sighed agitatedly. He looked back at Hibiki; she had curled up into a ball in her chair and had fallen asleep. He took off his jacket and draped it over his sister with a soft brotherly smile.

Akira walked back to Akito slowly and leaned in to whisper to him. "The nurse said we can go in now... but it seems Hibiki fell asleep." He smiled at Akira and nodded replying. "Let's let her sleep, she's very tired." Akira nodded and the pair of them turned to the door and entered the patient area.

The hallway was a long eerie off-white. Akito had always hated hospitals. Just the feel of them sent an uneasy feeling up and down his spine. He had often joked and told Iori that he planned to die out in the forest among nature. What he didn't tell Iori was this was due to the fact that he was afraid of death and even more afraid of showing weakness by being afraid of death.

He felt it was normal to have a small amount of fear for death. After all, it was unexpected and could come at any moment but, he was more afraid of the fact that if Nova found out about his fear he would no doubt try to use it against him.

After rounding a few corners in the colorless labyrinth, Akira turned to him and spoke in a soft voice. "This is it, room 314." He nodded in acknowledgement. Akira turned the door knob and they proceeded inside.

It was an eerie darkness inside the room save for a soft ominous light placed against the backside of the wall. The familiar steady beeping Akito had heard when he was in the hospital, once again filled his ears. He looked down at Pupa and instinctively grabbed Akira's hand for comfort.

There she laid, her eyes closed and bandages covering her wrists. Her skin was an unnatural pale, which stood out against her tan skin. Her blonde hair hugged her face as she breathed through a tube designated for her nostrils. The once happy and chipper person Akito had once called friend was not present.

"Oh Pupa..." Akira said, her voice trembled and Akito knew she was on the verge of tears. He held her hand a little firmer and continued to look at Pupa. Pupa's head moved slowly against the pillow in the bed and she gradually opened her eyes looking up at them. The once charming jade eyes were now a glazed lime. Her lips slowly curled into a smile.

"Akito... Akira..." Akira released Akito's hand and knelt beside her bed. She took her hand and held it softly. She sobbed softly and Akito merely watched; he knew better then to tell Akira not to cry. He himself wanted to burst into tears and cling to Pupa but he restrained himself. "You stupid girl!" Akira shouted in a lament tone. "Stupid stupid girl! Why on earth would you try to kill yourself?!"

Pupa spoke in a soft tone, scarcely louder then a labored whisper. "Gomen... I was tired of living... tired of the pain... I'm sorry I worried my friends..." Akira tried to yell something at Pupa that sounded like a jumble of words and more weeping.

Akito looked down at the girl who had first greeted him on his first day. The only girl who had gone out of her way to befriend him. To try to make his day a little happier, even if it was by hanging all over him in a lovey-dovey manner. "Pupa... I'm sorry... this is my fault... if you never would have met me... you never would have met Nova... Never would have gotten used..."

Pupa lifted her hand and extended it to him. He clasped it and looked down at her. He could feel tears in his own eyes but fought back the urge to cry. "Don't bother yourself... it's not your fault... it's mine... do not cry... my friend... I forgive you..."

Akito bit his lip as it trembled and he watched Akira get to her feet and leave the room. He was sure it was too much for her and she needed to find her composure again. He gazed down at Pupa again with blurry vision. "I'm sorry I... didn't go see you... when you were... in the hospital Akito..." Akito could not answer her only listen to her soft voice.

"I was afraid... I thought you wouldn't want to see me... wouldn't want me to come visit you..." Akito shook his head violently and tried to answer but she continued. "I only regret that I made you worry about me... made you come all the way down here... That silly Daigo... Finding me like that..." She attempted a smile to lighten the mood.

Akito clung to her hand tighter and gritted his teeth in frustration. Why did his life have to be so fucking complicated?! Why did someone he cared about have to suffer so much?! Why did he did he have to be the strong one for everyone else when he so badly wanted to cry?!

He felt Pupa's other hand on his head and her voice continued. "I always liked you even the moment I met you... Even when I found about Tsunami it didn't bother me... I just wanted to be around you... I'm sorry for... being such a bother..."

Her voice slowly decreased in volume and she clung to his hair, pulling at it as if it were her last life line. "Take care Akito... be good to Hibiki... she's a very special girl... Take care of Akira, she'll try to act tough... but she'll be hurting inside... Take care of Ibuki too... she's a bit pushy... and don't you dare let her follow me..."

Akito's mind instantly panicked; followed her? What did she mean? "Don't talk like that Pupa... your going to be fine... you'll make a full recovery... And be there to make us laugh, to cheer us up, to be with us..."

He could feel her grasp releasing his hair. Her eyes closed and she spoke, her voice even weaker then before. "Not this time... My dear Akito..." Her hand fell limply by her side and her grasp released Akito's hand. Akito's ears were filled with the sound of a flat-line. His eyes filled with tears that now ran down his face. He tried to scream out but nothing came to him. "Goodbye... my friend..."


	18. Sins of a Father

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Oh No! Not Pupa! She's too young to die! –Cries-_

_Don't worry though it's all part of the story! Conflict helps build character and progress the story. I mean after all if everyone just sat around and played patty cake it would be kinda boring. _

_Is Pupa really dead?! How is Ibuki going to react?! What is Akito going to do to Nova, I mean it is his fault after all?! Grrr so many questions so many answers. And yet I'm restricted to typing only 97 words a minute._

_Read on! .;  
_

**_Akito Yagami & Nova Yagami © me, Tsunami is © my lovely Tsu-chan, all other characters are © either Capcom, SNK, Sammy, or any other company I have borrowed existing characters_**

Chapter 18 – Sins of a Father

Nurses and doctors instantly filled the room. Akito could see little more then white blurs pulling him away from Pupa. No matter how hard he tried to stay with her they pulled him away. He could see her body fading from view until it was gone.

Minutes passed and the doctors still hadn't left the room. Occasionally a nurse would leave to get something but would be in to much of a hurry to talk to him. He leaned his head against the wall outside of Pupa's room. "Akito..." His gaze moved up to person in front of him. It was Akira; he hadn't even noticed her return.

"Hmm..." Akito managed in a monotone. Akira took a seat next to him and looked down the hall. "How is she...?" Akito shook his head in an agitated manner. "If I knew do you think I'd be waiting here trying to find out?!" Akira bit her lip as if trying to withdraw her question. Akito had never snapped at her before and he really didn't mean too.

"I'm sorry..." He said after a few moments of awkward silence. "I just don't know what to do..." Akira smiled despite the current situation and rests her head against his shoulder and released a soft sigh. "It's alright neither do I... Ibuki will be coming soon; Daigo is going to be brining her..."

He continued to look out at the colorless wall and spoke softly. "Akira... How did you know about Pupa...?" She looked down and tapped her boots against the floor softly. "Daigo... Pupa had missed a week of school... so Daigo went to check on her in her dorm... and he found her... He rushed her to the hospital... He called me once she was in the doctor's hands."

An unusual silence swept over the area, but Akito paid no attention. "I was the last person she talked to before she flat lined..." He looked over at Akira who was still in mid tap, her head hung down. He instinctively got to his feet and looked around.

"Worry yourself not Yagami, the tan girl's life is of little importance in the grand scheme of things." Akito looked for the source of the voice and there standing adjacent to the window at the end of the hall was Miu, her violet school girl outfit ruffling by some unknown wind. Anger instantly shot through Akito and he growled angrily and aggressively approached her.

"Of no importance?... Of no importance?! This is my life Damnit! Not some little puppet show for you to amuse yourself with!" He could feel his blood boiling as he inched closer to her. "Indeed Yagami, It hurts now, but will it hurt forever? I doubt it will... Time heals all, and what time can't heal it calluses. One way or another there will be no pain."

Miu with the greatest of ease turned to Akito and smiled her best attempt at a motherly smile, although to Akito it seemed she held little more then contempt in her smile. "Don't you dare lecture me on matters of the heart! My friend is in there dying for all I know and all you can say is 'Her life is of No importance?!"

Akito's fist instantly flared with sapphire flame as he walked towards her. He had had enough, he didn't need someone preaching to him about how to coup with pain, especially some little girl with warning of some dark future.

"What do you plan to do Yagami? Singe my hair? Cause me physical pain?" He growled angrily as the words left her lips. He sought to strike her, to silence her, to wipe that smug look of contentment off her face. "You know nothing of pain! Nothing of callousness! Nothing of healing!"

He struck hard and much to his surprise with the greatest of ease she evaded his strike and was soon sitting adjacent to him on the floor, the same look of contempt on her face. "My my Yagami much to rash, much to aggressive, it will be your down fall. Did you ever stop to think that I've come here to help you? To offer comfort?"

His fist still cratered the wall. He listened with out turning his gaze to meet hers. "Right now your asking yourself, why me? Why now? Why does this crazy little bitch have to be bugging me?" Miu rose to her feet once more and strolled around Akito in a mock condescending manner.

Akito withdrew his fist from the wall and looked out past the window. Miu continued to talk in a dreamy tone although her voice was laced with agitation. "I caution you again Yagami, if you do not accept the help I offer you, it will affect more then just you."

Akito turned his gaze to look at her; the anger he had felt slowly began to subside. "What do you mean affect more then just me...?" Her lips cracked into a small grin. "Ah so he learns that the world does not revolve around him and him alone."

Akito sighed and relaxed his posture. He knew if Miu meant him any harm she would have done so ages ago. And surely if he could put up with Nova's annoyances he could easily put up with Miu's taunting. "Alright prophet... What comforts have you come to bestow upon me."

Miu closed her eyes in and the smug look on her face faded and she spoke. "The key has entered the scene and The Crimson One has made his presence felt. The weapon is now fearful of he has felt and doubts himself. But this is just the beginning of things to come."

Her eyes opened and she turned her back towards Akito and continued to speak. "If the crimson one is not defeated then all will be lost. Hear me Yagami, regardless of what you do the Crimson One will be defeated, but if it not by your hand then all will be lost."

"I don't understand you at all... First you tell me it has to be me who defeats him, now you're telling me it doesn't really matter one way or another?" His voice filled with agitation.

"If you don't defeat the Crimson One, His power will destroy himself either way he will fall." Miu continued to gaze out of the window.

"So why do you need me? He's going to die regardless..." Miu instantly snapped back and glared at Akito. "I've told you once and I will tell you again the world does not revolve around you!" Miu's voice instantly took a tone of anger.

"The Crimson One will leave his mark on you, your very blood will betray you and who you are will cease to be." Miu paused and took a breath then sighed. "Tsunami will try to find you... but you are not the same person... she will try to bring you back to sanity... but it will be in vain. A beast that walks on two legs is still a beast."

Akito stayed silent and swallowed hard. He could feel guilt coursing through his body. "You will rape her, in such a way that she will grow to fear you. You will be brought down by those who love you, but this isn't the least of your problems..."

Miu's gaze was a cold icy one the same one she had given Akito when he had first met her on his way to school. "Tsunami will bare children. She will keep them because she once loved you and she will try to raise them properly. But she is foolish, the blood that pumps in your veins is tainted, the children were conceived with the intent of creating pain to er, creating harm to her. And so they will continue to do so."

Akito tried to speak but no words came to him; was what she was saying true? Could he really become so tainted that he would rape Tsunami? "Your children are the ones that will murder Tsunami, they will murder her parents, they will murder all those who try to help them. They are a product of pure rage, pure anger."

Miu gazed down at him in pitiful manner. "Your children are the ones who will bring about the Year of the Dragon. They will break the seal of Orochi. Something that the Crimson one was not able to do. Orochi shall bless them with his mark and they will be unstoppable."

"How do you know all this?!" Akito's voice filled with panic and desperation. Miu turned to him and smiled softly. "Your daughter is my mother."

Akito's eyes widened in disbelief; he couldn't believe it. Miu was his grand daughter from the future. It just seemed so mind-boggling. "My daughter? Your mother?"

"Then why are you helping me? Why are you trying to prevent this from happening?" Akito asked curiously. He knew his own blood better then he knew himself.

Miu paced up and down in a state of annoyance. "My mother made me an Orochi Priestess to continue to work of the great Goenitz. But I care little for the will of Orochi and I care little for her approval. I will not be a slave to anyone, I assume I have to thank for that Yagami. If its one thing good you did was pass on your sense of strong will and independence."

Akito remained silent for a moment contemplating her validity then her sincerity. She had come to him several times; surely if she wasn't sincere she wouldn't bother herself with it. "Alright..." Akito began after a few moments. "Tell me what I have to do to prevent this... I don't want to hurt Tsunami..."

Miu managed a smug smile at him and continued in her sermon. "You must become one with your tainted blood, you must control it, not let it control you. The one you call Nova he has lost his confidence you must restore it and tame the beast then join with him."

"I can't join with him! Last time I nearly lost control!" Akito interrupted her proposition obviously was absurd. "You must Yagami! Either accept yourself now or be made into a beast later!" Miu started her voice very harsh. "Everyone is capable of great good or great evil. You have to take control of yourself take responsibility for your actions."

Akito sighed and nodded. He knew she was right he was foolish to think he could purge himself of all negative feelings and emotions. They were a part of him they helped make him who he was. "Your right... I've been living in this denial I cannot control myself... That's why Nova was created."

Miu nodded in accordance and smiled in her mock sweet way once again. "You must overcome your tainted blood then the Crimson One will have no control over you, you will be able to defeat him and the Year of the Dragon will not come to pass."

Akito managed a smile of understanding. "I understand now, Instead of running from myself I need to nurture it, tame it, control it. Otherwise it will end up controlling me."

"Worry yourself not about the one you call Pupa, she will not die this night. She has much more to accomplish in her life." Akito turned to Miu and blinked her had almost forgotten all about Pupa. "She will? That's great!" Miu managed a smile back then tilted her head. "I must depart now my time in this place has expired... I will try to contact you again... but if my mother finds out..."

Miu slowly faded from view and into an unseen mist. "Miu!" Akito's voice filled with panic once more. If she had been discovered she would be in grave danger. Akito shook his head and sighed, he knew if he could prevent the Year of the Dragon from coming to pass then his children would not become corrupt and Miu would in fact be safe."

Akito blinked and looked down the hall that was now bustling with traffic of nurses and doctors once again. "Akito are you ok?" He looked down and saw Akira looking up at him with a puzzled look on her face. "You kinda zoned out then jumped out and ran to the window..." Akito blinked down at her then laughed nervously. "I'm great! I just have a feeling Pupa is going to be just fine." He smiled broadly at her. Akira blinked nervously and nodded her head. 'The stress has gotten to him...' she thought to herself and continued to smile at him.


	19. Guilt and Hope

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Sorry to keep you waiting everyone just been getting sidetracked with RL events as well as a few online ones. Well for starters been helping my friend Dew at the DcEmu __) fix his compy. _

_Aside from that planning on getting a Ferret soon! As well as been playing D&D and various other d20 games! But sadly cannot find BESM (Big Eyes Small Mouth Anime d20 RPG) anywhere (_

_Ah well I feel like I'm slowly seeping out of my Writer's block so let's continue! Onto chapter 19! The ending is a few chapters away! I think? _

**_Akito Yagami & Nova Yagami © me, Tsunami is © my lovely Tsu-chan, all other characters are © either Capcom, SNK, Sammy, or any other company I have borrowed existing characters_**

----------

Chapter 19 – Guilt and Hope

Akira rose to her feet and managed a soft sigh as she stretched. It was nearly 3 am and neither of them had felt the need to sleep. Akito still smiled with a confidant beam at Akira and reassured her from time to time that everything would be alright. Akira had to admit that Akito's positive attitude was helping her slowly seep out of her depression.

Akito's ears perked up as he looked back down the hall. Akira also looked but heard or saw nothing. In a matter of moments Ibuki rounded the corner, she wore a white tank top which clung to her lean frame a loose pair of jeans with sneakers the squeaked as she ran.

"WH-Where is she?!" Ibuki panted hysterically. Her cheeks held a small amount of flush, obviously due to her lack of breath. Akira quickly went to her side and spoke in a calm manner. "It's alright; she's with the doctors right now. They are doing everything they can."

Ibuki paused and caught her breath; her lips trembled as she closed her eyes. "It's all stupid Daigo's fault. He wouldn't let me out so I had to sneak out of the dorms. Why is it you got to go Akira?"

Akira looked at her, a glance of humility on her face. "I... was the one who found her..." They both grew silent for a moment as the weight of Akira's words slowly seeped in. Akito who had said nothing since Ibuki's arrival merely sighed and looked back to the room.

He could only imagine Akira's horror; walking in to see her friend, finding her with slit wrists. He sighed deeply and turned to walk down the hall a ways. He knew that if it's one thing he didn't want to do was cause Akira any discomfort. Even though he wasn't the direct source of this incident he did contribute a great amount to it.

"Nova..." He spat out in a mixture of anger and regret. It was entirely his fault, and he cared nothing for Pupa lying in the hospital bed struggling to stay alive. No he didn't care not in the slightest! It had been his sick little plan in the first place. Try to get Akito in trouble with his new friends by treating them like sex toys; leaving him to reap the consequences while he laughed merrily at his pain.

"How is she...?" Nova's voice spoke in a meek tone, almost as if he was bored with the current situation. Akito's ears twitched up as he turned slowly. Nova stood a few feet away, his ebony and ivory hair draped over his face. Akito's mind instantly raced with anger and rage.

"How is she?! How is she?!" He balled his hand into a fist as his voice continued to rise. "She's just peachy! After getting used by as a fuck toy, she just tried to kill herself but that aside she's just _great_!"

Nova remained silent, no witty comment, no smart ass remark, just silence. "And what's further more is you have the nerve to show your face here! You're the reason she's in this mess in the first place..." Nova's lips parted as he tried to interject. "I... Just..."

"You just what? Came to see if you could do any more damage to her life?!" Akito spat at him in an intolerable tone as he growled irritably. Nova once again grew silent, his gaze shifted to the ground.

----------

Books, they surrounded her. Each filled with lore of a forgotten mage or another. She slowly lifted her head and took off her glasses. She blinked as things blurred around her. She slowly shook her head and closed her eyes thinking for a moment.

Was becoming a full fledged White mage really this difficult? For her it seemed like an eternity. Her cousin seemed to breeze through her trials and studies so much more easily then her.

She slowly pushed her cherry pink hair out of her face as she rubbed her eyes before looking back at the book in front of her. Advanced Magical Theory seemed so boring to her but despite her distaste for the subject she needed to study while she was on break so she could bring it up once term started up again.

She bit the end of her glasses in agitation before looking over at the clock. It was ten o'clock in the morning and she was cooping herself inside. Her eyes wandered a bit more finally resting on a small jeweled box on her desk beside her.

She managed and agitated smile as she gazed at it, she had been given this box when her grandmother passed away but had yet to open it. Her grandmother had told her once she had become a full fledged mage she would be ready to see what was inside, but for the moment it remained locked to her.

Whenever she felt herself loosing ambition she would gaze at the jeweled box. Her grandmother had chosen her to receive it. And curiosity welt up inside her as to what the contents were.

Many times before she had tried to pry it open and even smash against various things when her curiosity got the best of her. She just needed to know what was inside. That was the main reason for her studying to be a mage.

Her family had its fair share of magical history in it, and she had always known her family expected a lot from her. At times it was almost too much. She sometimes felt they were forcing her to be something she wasn't ready to become. Forcing her to find herself when she had yet to find which path she wanted walk.

She set her glasses down on the book and slowly pushed herself away from the desk rising to her feet and stretched. Her room had become a sort of library, books all around her. At times they were her only friends, but she didn't like to think of herself being isolated. Besides she knew she was destined for great things, she just needed to take things slowly.

Her bed was littered with various books on topics ranging from Basic Conjuring to Principals of Chi Energy in Magic. She walked over to her bed and collapsed on it heaving a great sigh of weariness and agitation as she kicked her feet into the air.

She lived by herself now, her grandmother had taken care of her and after her passing she couldn't bare to leave the house. She had other family all of which who offered to take her in after her passing, but she declined them all. Rather she saw this as a chance to make things on her own, to show everyone that she was a very capable woman.

The ability to use magic definitely made her life slightly easier. She had been taught minor Incantations and Charms when she was young but, nothing truly earth shattering. Most of it she learned herself and in fact she was quiet good at it if she applied herself.

When she younger she participated in a King of Fighters tournament just to test her magical ability. She amazed herself as to how well she did. She hardly came in first but had gotten a lot further then she thought she would have. She had met many different people at the tournament and had thought that the experience had helped her grow in maturity as well as magical finesse.

A soft tapping was heard and she slowly opened her eyes and perked up in bed. Her eyes wandered around trying to locate the source. She got to her feet once more and soon found the cause to be a small messenger owl tapping on her window seal.

She quickly opened the window letting the little bird fly in. it circled the room a few times and finally landed on her desk on top of her book of Advanced Magical Theory. It hooted and bounced around dropping a letter on it as it blinked up at her.

"Well hello Ruffles, I haven't seen you in ages since you were a hatchling." She reached down and stroked the small owl softly as it rubbed against her hand affectionately. "What did you bring me hmm?"

The owl slowly rested a note from it's claw and set it down before stepping back. She slowly picked it up and looked it over with an excited gaze. "A letter from Tsunami? I haven't seen her since we were eight." She slowly took it and sat back on the bed and began to read over it.

'Dear Mignon,

It's your dearest cousin Tsunami writing ya! Sorry I haven't been keeping in touch but you know how things are when you get caught up with studying.'

She released a soft laugh at this. Tsunami had always been the one to ace her magic tests with little to no effort; she rarely had to study up on such topics.

'Finn and Mum are fine I assume. We're currently in Tokyo-to visiting Akito. I don't think you've met him or I've ever talked about him but then again I haven't written to you in ages. Akito's my special someone just to bring you up to date real quick. He had gotten into a bit of a fight and well anyways he's fine now and I was just worried about him I made everyone come and see him!'

Mignon stopped and rubbed her neck reading. Tsunami had found her special someone. Mignon had been focusing so hard on her studies; she hadn't really let herself have much of life let alone a special person.

'Anyways, I was trying to do some research on the Orochi. It's a force that was predominately used for good but got twisted somewhere along the way. I guess what I'm asking is if you have any books that might be of help would you kindly send them with Ruffles? They'll be returned in tip-top shape!

Love

-Tsunami'

Mignon tucked the letter away and slowly got to her feat browsing around her library of a room. She took a few books out of place and set them on her bed wrapping them tightly with a packing strap.

She walked towards the open window and thought to herself for a moment. She had been spending entirely too much time cooped up in her room, she longed to visit her family and make new friends.

Without so much as a second thought she began to hum to herself. She flicked her wrists and fingers in the manner of a self designed packing spell. Clothes, Books, and various other items of importance began to make their way into a freshly conjured suitcase. She picked up her jeweled box and smiled at it before tucking it into the suitcase as well.

Within a matter of moments her room was nothing but a shell of it's former self, she looked back at Ruffles who had been disoriented during the packing and now was perked above the door way to avoid all the moving objects.

"Well Ruffles let's go see Tsunami! Besides I need to get out of this room. And I think I packed enough supplies so I can squeeze in studying from time to time!"

She laughed at her statement as the little owl chirped and hooted bouncing around before moving to take flight. Mignon quickly took hold of her suit case and moved to the window seal. She closed her eyes before stepping off and walking up into the clouds.

Most traditional mages preferred broom travel but Mignon found that cloud skipping was so much more uplifting and less noticeable. Hardly anyone reported seeing a girl walking and skipping from cloud to cloud.

Mignon laughed to herself as she landed on the soft cushion of clouds. They were so much softer then anything on the earth and could be ridden for miles without stopping to switch. No two clouds were ever the same and it was extremely rare to find an uncomfortable one. Her grandmother had often told her that was because clouds were the last truly magical creation left in the world.

She smiled and laid back on the cloud letting the gentle breeze carry her as she closed her eyes. "Don't worry Tsunami I'll be there soon and hand deliver the books you asked for!"


	20. Epiphany

**Tokyo-to High: Year of the Dragon**

_Once again a little slow on the progression of the chapter but it doesn't mean I'm giving up. I'm finishing this story even if it kills me!_

_So let's see some new news. Hmm I recently got an old SNES with 4 great old games; Contra III – The Alien Wars, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4 – Turtles in Time, Samurai Showdown, and Mortal Kombat. There were also two more sports games but Sports isn't really my thing. But the controller we got with it is screwed abnormally so. So if anyone has an extra controller they'd be willing to send me I'd love you forever!_

_Chapters are still on the way! Don't worry a lot of exciting things are happening! Hoopla!_

**_Akito Yagami Nova Yagami © me, Tsunami is © my lovely Tsu-chan, all other characters are © either Capcom, SNK, Sammy, or any other company I have borrowed existing characters._**

Chapter 20 – Epiphany

Sun rose as it did every morning. Akito opened his eyes and looked up out through the window, sunlight streamed into the room. Was he back already? He hadn't even remembered leaving the hospital.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes of sleep and looked over at the clock, it was nearly noon. He pulled his sapphire hair back and put it into a pony tail as was routine every morning he had arrived at his Uncle's house. He looked down and saw that he was still dressed from what he wore last night and shrugged to himself as he crawled out of bed.

Tsunami was nowhere to be seen which didn't surprise him seeing as how it was lunch time and she was probably looking for some sort of snack but he didn't really bother to look for her. His mind still dwelled on Pupa lying in the hospital bed fighting just to stay alive, then to Nova the person who had put her there.

He heaved a sigh as he opened the door and walked out of his room. He heard laughter coming from Hibiki's room and as he passed he saw that Tsunami and his sister sat on the bed playing with Ruffles as he hopped around on the bed hooting and chirping for attention.

He was glad that they were getting along; especially since when he first arrived Hibiki resented Tsunami terribly. Sadly even this fact wasn't enough to bring him out of his depressed stupor. He wandered past the laughter and continued into the living room where the television was on but no one was watching it. It was customary for Iori to do this, maybe it was because he wanted to hear a voice to keep him company or to let other's know he was up an about. Ironically he was the one that always complained about it being on all the time, but no one dared to point that out to him.

He continued into the kitchen where Leona and Iori sat sipping coffee and discussing the something that they abruptly stopped once they noticed Akito enter the room.

"Don't stop on my account..." Akito muttered apathetically as he opened the fridge and rummaged around looking for food.

"Akito... We need to talk to you..." Leona said in a hushed voice.

Akito closed the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk and set it on the table and went to get a bowl for cereal.

"Well talk I'm not stopping you..." He said in a rather agitated tone without meaning too.

Leona looked to Iori who nodded as he began to speak. "We're concerned about you... You've been under a lot of stress..."

He wanted to laugh so hard at this statement. Stress, that's an understatement if he'd ever heard one. Iori continued.

"First, you in the hospital... then your friend... and Leona told me you had a fight at outside the book store. You know your still injured you shouldn't be going around picking fights."

Akito turned to them and looked at them glaring angrily. "Picking fights!" His voice rose to yell as he spoke. "In case you hadn't noticed I wasn't the one who wanted to fight! I wasn't even given the opportunity to back away from anything!"

Leona rose to her feet and quickly went to his side trying her best to comfort him. "Akito please don't raise your voice we only have your best interests in mind."

"My best interests in mind you say? I deal with things the best I can! In case you haven't noticed I've got enough things to worry about with out you two trying to but into my life."

Iori rose to his feet and rose his voice in turn. "That's no way to speak to us! We're your elders!"

"Just because your older doesn't mean you know better." Akito retorted in a smug grimace. "Yes who's the one who sits around the house all day depressed because no one visits him?"

This statement hit Iori like a hard fist to the face. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly struggling to keep his voice down. "We just want what is best for you..."

Leona sighed softly and slowly moved to hug Akito cradling him rather motherly. Akito abruptly pushed her away and continued to glare at both of them. "Stop trying to be my parents! I have enough to deal with without you two trying to meddle."

Leona took a step back and looked down at the ground saying nothing. Akito felt his chest heaving from shortness of breath as his nostrils flared in anger.

"You don't know what I have to deal with! All these people expecting so much from me; People appearing out of nowhere and giving me warnings and prophecies about something I'm suppose to prevent but I haven't the foggiest how to do that!"

Iori raised an eyebrow in interest for the first time instead of anger and looked over at Leona who was eyeing him herself.

"What prophecy... What people..." Iori started a very deep hint of concern on his voice.

Akito instantly knew he had said something stupid. "Just... a girl... No one else sees her..."

Leona flashed a look of caution to Iori who nodded and spoke again in a comforting fatherly voice. "Look, Akito... you're obviously under a lot of stress... I'm going to call the school... and get you some more time off... so you can clear your mind."

"Clear my mind? What are you talking about? I need to go to school... I... need to prevent whatever is going to happen..." He looked both of them over and took a step back. "You think I'm going crazy don't you..."

Leona bit her lip and looked over at Iori who was at a loss for words. "We don't think your crazy... we just think... for people like us... when we get too stressed our Orochi blood has a weird way of manifesting itself... you just need to relax..." Leona said after a few moments of silence.

"You do think I'm crazy... I can see it in your eyes..." Akito said taking another step back. "I spent two weeks in the hospital... I don't need to relax I need to prevent whatever is going to happen!" His voice rose once again to a yell.

"Nothing is going to happen Akito, your working yourself up over nothing. When I was younger I was completely certain that the world was going to end if I didn't avenge our clan's vendetta against the Kusanagi." Iori said trying to smile to make Akito relax.

"This isn't the same! People I care about are going to get hurt... Maybe even die I don't even know!" Akito shouted in a near hysterical state before falling to his knees clawing at his legs. "I'm the only one who can stop it and I don't even know what the fuck to do..."

Leona immediately went to his side and knelt beside him and stroked his head. Akito could feel his eyes growing warm and something soft and moist trickled down his cheek. A tear, He hadn't cried since Tsunami had hurt him. That seemed like an eternity ago.

He couldn't bear to raise his face and look at them. He knew if he did it would be admitting he was crying and he hated crying. It made him feel so weak, so helpless, he hated that feeling.

"I'm fine... Just my ribs..." He managed trying to keep his voice from trembling and letting his bangs fall in front of his face so that way they couldn't tell he was crying. "I'm just gonna... go to my room... and rest..."

He rose slowly wiggling free from Leona's grasp as he left in silence. He could feel their eyes on the back of his head as he left. He knew they wanted more then anything for him to open up but he wasn't good at that. He would rather close himself off. It was easier.

He slide the shito closed on his room and laid on the bed wiping his eyes. He wanted to get rid of this feeling right away. The sooner he thought about something else the sooner his eyes would stop.

After a few moments he opened his eyes and looked out the window. He peered down and saw Nova strolling across the yard. Even Nova wasn't himself as of late. It seems that the tiff he had with Ash took a lot out of him. Not physically but emotionally, mentally.

Akito sat up completely and eyed Nova now. He suddenly realized something. Last night at the hospital, Nova didn't try to get into a fight with him, didn't try to fight his patience. He had arrived there without saying so much as a stuck up remark. In fact if Akito could recall properly, it looked like he was concerned about her.

It suddenly hit him like an epiphany. Nova had come to the hospital that night to apologize! Akito knew that was way out of the scope of Nova's nature. Nova would sooner gut a small child then say he was sorry for something he had done. Was Nova changing? Was he going soft?

"It probably has something to do with Dream..." Akito said to himself out loud. That's a name he hadn't heard in ages. When Akito attempted to purge himself or Orochi taint when he was younger he had given life to two beings Dream and Nova.

Nova was Akito's anger and rage, he side that Akito always tried to hide from everyone and tried to keep under lock and key. Dream on the other hand was suppose to be his calm side, his meek and considerate side.

"Of course it's so simple now..." Akito said once again taking his eyes away from Nova. "That's why I've been feeling all this anger and rage flushing back to me..." It suddenly became as clear as day.

When Nova arrived at Tokyo-to with Akito he had mentioned how he was able to absorb Dream's fighting potentional inside of him. How he was able to destroy him, to take his power as his own.

But it wasn't that simple. They came from the same person. For one to over power the other would cause imbalance. Dream didn't die; He let himself be absorbed into Nova. It all made perfect sense all of sudden. Nova was changing; He was taking on characteristics of Dream and as a result sending the characteristics of Nova back into the source, Akito.

Was that why Nova had been sulking after his fight with Ash instead of training rigorously to over power him as what was expected of the old Nova he knew.

Akito managed a laugh as he suddenly grasped the jest of what was happening to him. Why he felt violent anger for no reason, why he felt unnatural depression sweep over him from time to time.

Had this been what Miu meant when she told him that he had to told him that he was suppose to join with Nova once again. Everything was slowly starting to make sense. Now he just needed to think of a plausible way to defeat Ash Crimson and he would be just chipper.


End file.
